Rise of the Guardians: Protectores
by Lunaxzero
Summary: Pasan tres años después del intento de Pitch por derrotar a los Guardianes, pero se detiene después de que su hija perdida se une a ellos, Ahora alguien quiere matar a los Guardianes y para ello necesita la ayuda de los enemigos de algunos Dioses que también los odian por traer esperanza y sueños cuando todo estaba perdido: Pésima en resúmenes. (La imagen no es mía)
1. Chapter 1

**Seré sincera nunca pensé publicar esta historia, pero bueno al leer mucho fics me dieron ganas publicarla, es un proyecto que tengo desde diciembre**

**Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes es de DreamWorks y William Joyce **

**Capítulo 1 Un ser extraño **

Pitch había sido derrotado, los guardianes y los niños estaban felices que la pesadilla ya había acabado, los Guardianes estaban listos para irse.

Es hora de irnos- dijo Norte tocando el hombre de Jack. Jamie al oír eso se asustó un poco.

Ya te vas Jack- pregunto el a Frost- que pasa si Pitch vuelve o si dejo de creer en ti- haciendo demasiadas preguntas algo alterado.

Oye, tranquilo eso no pasara- agachándose para tranquilizar mejor al chico-dime no crees que vuelva a salir la luna cuando se esconde detrás de las nubes.

No- dándole una sonrisa

Ves, si crees en nosotros, nunca nos dejaras de ver y siempre estaremos ahí para ustedes- ya levantándose dirigiéndose al trineo, el niño grito antes de que Jack se subiera corrió a abrazarlo, Jack se sorprendió de eso había pasado mucho desde que alguien lo había brazado con mucho cariño y lo abrazo a él también y se fue tranquilamente.

Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien estaba ahí viéndolos en las sombras, algo frustrado por el resultado de Pitch.

Mmm- dijo el ente oscuro- parece que no te importaban mucho, ¿verdad?-mirando su mano, en su mano llevaba varios muñecos, y uno era de él estaba en su mano. Dio un suspiro, retrocedió desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Pasaron tres años y no había ningún rastro de Pitch estaba todo tranquilo y con los acontecimientos que había descubierto de su hija Helen estaba en paz pero quien sabe se le saliera un tornillo y decidiera atacar de nuevo, y para que la paz no fuera perturbada Sandman le pidió ayuda al espíritu de verano Otto, y este acepto durante ese tiempo él le ayudaba a vigilar a casi todos los sueños, cuando se encontraba que un niño se empezaba a inquietar el entraba y con un poco de arena cambiaba la pesadilla por un lindo sueño.

Listo- dijo Otto, volando en su tabla de surf – al parecer hoy no hubo muchas pesadillas- dándole la bolsa a Meme, y él le agradeció que le ayudara en él trabajo.

No es nada- ruborizándose- tu sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto en ayudarte y no estar aburrido en mi casa- cayéndole un gota de sudor, Sandy asintió y se rio, y el también.

Bueno pues…..- iba a despedirse Otto pero sintió algo que lo preocupo mucho- que es esto-dijo serio el, Meme solo vio como estaba reaccionando el chico, se puso a lado de él, y empezó a ver el paisaje.

Ahí- señalo Otto, más allá del bosque, donde nadie iba de noche, Meme y el volaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Al llegar al lugar no vieron nada, Meme miro extraño a Otto diciéndole "que viste".

No sé cómo describírtelo- dijo Otto, ya que el sabia casi todas las interpretaciones de el- era como un monstruo grande con garras – haciendo movimientos encima de su tabla y Meme intentaba imaginarse la forma. Pero no lo logro solo lograron que se confundiera.

Tranquilo- haciéndole señas para que se tranquilizara Sandy, cerro sus ojos por un momento y dio un suspiro- será mejor que vaya para descansar un poco- asintió el, Meme asintió también le dio la mano al chico, ya se iba a ir Otto pero sintió un mal presentimiento se dio la vuelta mirando al árbol que estaba atrás de él, desde el momento que llegaron al bosque había sentido que algo lo estaba vigilando, al principio pensó que era el viento, pero no había viento y no había visto ningún animalito en el bosque.

A Meme ya le estaba preocupando, porque la última vez que le paso lo mismo era cuando le dio un ataque de paranoia y la situación se puso critica, para que no se pusiera fea la cosa Meme creo una bola de arena para que se durmiera el chico, cuando ya estaba listo para lanzarlo escucho algo en ese árbol. Se puso a lado de él y vio que había algo en el árbol. No se podía diferenciar ya que la luna estaba escondida detrás de las nubes solo se podían ver dos ojos rojos. Cuando se disiparon las nubes se pudo ver mejor lo que estaba encima del árbol.

Lo que estaba en el árbol no era humano ni animal no se podía diferenciar que era realmente, parecía un monstruo de la oscuridad o una creatividad muy oscura desde el mundo de las pesadillas donde era Pitch, pero lo que no sabía Sandy era que Otto ya lo había visto antes y junto con los demás guardianes estacionales. La bestia se abalanzo contra los dos, Otto lo esquivo igual que Meme, pero alcanzo a Meme lanzo su gran lengua atrapando a Otto en ese momento Meme lanzo la bola de arena haciendo que se durmiera esa cosa.

Otto se quitó la lengua del monstruo pero se dejó unas marcas extrañas voltio a ver a su compañero que también estaba algo lastimado, ambos se vieron.

¿Qué hacemos con esa cosa?- pregunto Meme haciendo imágenes en su cabeza.

Tendremos que ir con Norte y advertirle- asintió el chico muy serio.

De que- haciendo un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta, él estaba buscado con que amararlo para que cuando se despertara no los atacara, se encontró con un par de cuerdas amarro a ese monstruo lo subió a su tabla y se dirigió hacia el norte Meme se apuró y creo un avión siguiéndolo

En la fábrica de Norte estaba revisando los juguetes para los niños, faltaban solo 2 meses para Navidad y tenía que estar todo listo pero antes que eso sería Halloween y quería ir a visitar a su amigo Jack Skeleton el rey calabaza ya no tenía rencor hacia el por casi arruinar la Navidad del 78 ni por mandarlo con el coco de su tierra ni nada de eso, ya era cosa de pasado y risas.

Listo, al parecer ya está casi todo- dijo alegremente Norte- bueno iré a ver cómo le está yendo a Jack – dirigiendo a su elevador que conducía hacia su trineo, pero escucho unos ruidos en su oficina, entro a ver que era. Reviso toda su oficina se acercó a loa ventana y vio a un chico volando, al principio pensó que era Jack Frost intentando entrar de nuevo a su taller para jugar pero vio bien- Otto!- sorprendido

Hola Santa me dejas entrar- decía tartamudeando de frio.

¿Qué haces aquí?, no se supone que deberías ayudara Sandy o estar Centro América para el verano – abriéndole la ventana al chico que estaba temblando frio

Lo primero, estaba con Sandy, pero algo estaba en el bosque así que fuimos a investigar y lo hicimos y nos encontramos con un monstruo muy feo – le estaba diciendo Otto muy alterado, Norte solo se cruzó de brazos escuchando lo que decía el chico- y entonces, entonces… no me crees cierto-viendo la cara de él. Norte solo asintió ya que no era de sorprenderse, aparte de ser conocido por ser el espíritu del verano era el gran bromista y no era la primera vez que hacia esto ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces

Pero esta vez es verdad- exclamo el

Si, si lo que tú digas- apartándolo de su camino- a propósito donde esta Meme?

Peleando con esa cosa- señalando hacia la ventana- Norte fue a ver lo que pasaba y efectivamente Sandy estaba peleando con un monstruo muy feo en la nieve

yey-bogu- dijo el salió lo más rápido se dirigió a su trineo para ayudar a compañero, cuando llego a la escena Meme estaba algo lastimado y Otto lo estaba defendiendo, el solo se abalanzó sobre ese monstruo clavándole su espada en el pecho, matándolo, se acercó a los dos- están bien- preguntado a los dos.

Ellos asintieron, Norte se dirigió a Sandy era el más cansado de la batallas

Perdón por la tardanza pero ya sabes es difícil tomarlo enserio- mirando al chico, Meme se encogió de hombros y Otto bajo la mirada.

Y díganme que es esto- caminando hacia las cosas rara, recogiendo su espada de él.

No lo sé- respondió Otto caminado a su lado- pero estaba rondando en una casa en Burguess.

Santa se alarmo mucho pensó por un momento, no quiso hacer la pregunta pero lo hizo- y que casa era? – algo temeroso

La de Jamie Bennett- respondió el, Norte casi se cae en rodillas pero no lo hizo paso su mano sobre su cabeza y su barbilla, Sandy también se alarmo llamo la atención de Norte, hizo formas en su cabeza de una aurora y luego de los demás guardianes.

Tienes razón Sandy, pero ¿que le decimos a Jack?- pregunto el, Sandy no supo responder a la pregunta si le decían a Jack lo sucedido de inmediato iría a ver al chico y lo alertaría demasiado.

Pues no le digan nada- respondiendo con simplicidad Otto.

Y entonces que le decimos, O miren encontramos a esta cosa en tu casa y paso a ver a tu amigo Jamie- decía en sarcasmo Norte.

No necesariamente, solamente díganle que esta cosa rata, perro o alíen, estaba aquí en el tu fabrica vagabundeando y que lo viste- respondiéndole.

¿Y qué le decimos de cómo llegaron Sandy y Tú?

Que te vinimos a visitar a dar una vuelta esta Sandy y yo que está escapando otra vez de Huitzilopochtli – mirando a otra parte.

Y si estaba escapando ¿verdad?- cruzándolo brazos los dos

Jeje- riéndose- pero ese es otro tema- parándose en su tabla- nos vamos a la fábrica. Norte iba llevarse la cosa pero esta se deciso y dejando en su lugar su forma monstruosa dejo la de un niño, a la imagen el recordó algo uno de los libros de Ombric venia sombre esa cosa y él se lo había dado hace mucho tiempo a su hijo.

Y todos se fueron a la fábrica, Norte llamo a todos los guardianes pero antes le pidió un favor a Otto.

Otto al parecer este es algo mayor de lo que lo creía- el chico no entendió, Norte lo llamo a su oficina para hablar mejor, saco su espada la que le había enterrado al monstruo, en ellas estaba escrito algo que Norte no podía entender pero sabía que idioma era el del pueblo natal de Otto, Hawái. Lo leo, al terminar de leerlo se quedó en shock.

No, n…o puede ser posible- tartamudeaba él.

Otto no me digas que….- dijo Norte demasiado preocupado

Me temo que si- respondió el pálido

Demonios en ese momento debía- grito Norte golpeando la mesa y poniendo su mano en la cabeza baja.

No es tu culpa hiciste lo que pudiste- consolando a Santa

Pero y ustedes- mirándolo con compasión

Estaremos bien, pero nuestra prioridad son los niños y también los bebes- dijo Otto serio.

No quería involucrarlos- dijo en susurro Norte

Siempre estamos involucrados en algo, sea bueno o malo siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarnos- dándole un sonrisa a Norte.

Tienes razón animándolo- limpio su espada y se dirigió a la puerta

Santa?

Si- mirándolo

No es que te quite la alegría ni por nada pero ¿Dónde está Alec?- dándole una sonrisa algo temerosa, en ese momento se acordó de él, no se había acordado desde hace dos meses-_ad-_ exclamo el en voz baja y empezó a gritar como estérico. Sandy estaba afuera cuando escucho los gritos corrió a la habitación pero cuando la iba a abrir Santa la abrió golpeándola con ella a Sandy dejándolo como tortilla en la pared.

¿Sandy?- grito Norte- mm que extraño.

Otto cuando cerró la puerta encontró a Meme en la pared- uy ya lo encontré- Santa voltio a ver y vio a Meme en la pared.

Perdón- dijo el con mucha pena. Sandy quedo algo atontado, al reaccionar se enojó algo con él.- en verdad lo siento. Pero él lo perdono

Sandy necesito tu ayuda- sujetando a él por los hombros- necesito que tú y Otto llamen a todos y digo a todos incluso a la Marmota.- al escuchar la palabras de Norte se sorprendió de que trajeran a todos inclusive a la marmota que siempre insulta a todos, asintió que sí y se embarcó en su búsqueda junto con Otto. Puso su mano en la barbilla se fue a su mesa de control y sonó la alarma a los guardianes.

En donde estarás- solo eso pensaba en donde podría estar su hijo Alec tal vez no era su hijo de verdad pero lo quería mucho al igual que su hija Eva.

Norte- sonó una voz desde abajo fue a ver quién era y vio a una mujer algo ya grande con un vestido tradicional de Rusia, era la mujer que ha amado y la única que amara- pasa algo escuche unos grito y vine a ver qué pasa.

No es nada solo uno de los yetis rompió uno de mis trabajos- y justamente uno de los yetis escondió un juguete roto.

Hay que alivio, me había preocupado -subiendo por el elevador suspirando de alivio.-creí que estaban atacado la fábrica- decía algo alterado.

Oye tranquila nadie nos está atacando- abrazándola para tranquilizarla, hubo un momento de silencio- María de casualidad no sabes donde esta esté Alec?- pregunto muy apenado y temeroso, porque cada vez que preguntaba algo sobre algo que se olvidaba recibió un sartenazo por parte de su esposa. Pero ella lo vio sorprendida.

No te acuerdas. Dijo que iría a ayudar a Jack para lo de Halloween- decía algo sonriente.

Aaa si cierto se me había olvidado- dijo sarcásticamente y apenado

No te dijo verdad- mirándolo con un gesto no muy agradable y cruzada de brazos

No- dándole una sonrisa tímida

Ay ese chico cuando aprenderá- dando un suspiro alejándose de el- a quien se parecerá en sus tiempo de juventud, mirando su esposo.

Jejeje- reía con orgullo pero recordó algunas cosas que no quería recordar

Igual tu Hija- grito desde abajo

Y cuando dijo eso su sonrisa paso de orgullo a de tristeza y preocupación- hay no- recordando perfectamente sus dias de Bandido


	2. Chapter 2

**damelifrost: gracias por el comentario no se que decir solo gracias :)**

**Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece es de DreamWorks y William Joyce**

**Capítulo 2 Alec y el Halloween**

En el reino de Halloween el rey calabaza, Jack Skeleton y su esposa Sally junto con su hijo Zircón que había creado el Doc. Finkelstein al igual que su madre pero lo que la diferenciaba de ella es que él era más humano pero sus ojos eran negros pero con el iris amarillo muy brilloso que a veces espantaba hasta el propio Jack vestía ropa de color azul y su cabello era negro como la noche, estaban revisando la preparación de la fiesta de Halloween tenía que ser mejor que el de años anteriores esta sería la primera vez que Zion participaría y no solo eso, su mejor amigo Alec lo acompañaría y para él era un honor ayudar al rey. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer en esa gran fábrica de juguetes, pero la realidad era que a Santa siempre se olvidaba de él y Jack sabe de eso ya que a veces se olvida de su propio hijo pero es de rara vez.

No era el único chico a veces también llegaba Shane el hijo de Cupido porque no le gustaba mucho lo del amor y todo eso y eso era de extrañar no puede ser era el hijo del dios del amor y no le guste el trabajo de la familia, era muy curioso y gracioso.

Jack, Jack- exclamaba el alcalde desde afuera de la casa del rey

Qué pasa?- asomándose por su ventana la abrió- a es usted, que paso alcalde- grito Jack.

La poción esta lista- gritaba el alcalde con su cara de felicidad.

Perfecto en un momento bajo- cerrando la puerta- Zion, Alec- gritando en las escaleras- Bajen para la primera prueba- y no tardaron mucho por el barandal baja su hijo y su amigo.

Listo- dijo si hijo muy emocionado e igual Alec.

Salieron de la casa dirigiéndose a donde estaban las bruja y su hija, encontrándose con casi todos los del pueblo las preparaciones para el día de Halloween, cada quien estaba en sus cosas los fantasmas estaban de un lado a otro con muchas cosas y el reloj de la alcaldía marcaba 5 días para Halloween

Incluso dejo que los ayudantes, digo los antiguos ayudantes de OogieBigie participaran aun no les tenía mucha confianza que digamos porque siempre hacen muchas travesuras pero eran los mejores en asustar y en recolectar dulces en el día de Halloween y como siempre o una tradición siempre molestaban al pobre del alcalde y era la el único por extrañas razones y no eran tan grandes ni peligrosas después de todo el término tomándolas como broma.

Alcalde por que no se agacha- dijo Jack alegremente

Ehh ¿por qué?- y en eso recibió rocas en su cabeza, cambio su cara de feliz a triste y miro a los tres,- Lock, Shock, Barrel me las pagaran un día de estos- exclama muy enojado.

Claro- decía la niña vestida de brujita

Como digas- junto con la brujita corría el pequeño diablito

LLEVAS DICIENDO ESO DESDE HACE 15 AÑOS- gritaba el último chico vestido de calavera desapareciendo detrás de una pared,

Eso hijos de... – mientras se levantaba

A alcalde-dijo Jack en la esquina de la alcaldía- nos sigue

A espérenme- mientras levantaba su sombre y su araña que se le escapaba de moño.

Siguieron su camino hasta la brujas.

Ohh Jack que bueno que llegaste- decía la bruja más vieja abrazando su pierna

Jack ya está lista- igual hizo lo mismo que su madre.

Ok, la podría revisar- quitándoselas de encima, y se rieron entre dientes y lo llevaron hacia su hoya. Al llegar a la hoya, la bruja más vieja hecho unas cuantas flores de cempasúchil y una nube vapor salió de ella, y en esa nube apareció una mujer con maquillaje de calavera pero algo más alegre y su cabello recogido en moño con flores.

Ohh Jack cuanto tiempo sin verte cómo has estado?- pregunto la mujer muy alegre.

Bien, Tzilmiztli (que significaba en náhuatl puma negro) oye te podía pedir un favor- haciendo un reverencia

Claro- respondió sin dudarlo la mujer.

Crees que me podrías enviar algunas almas para hacer el festival de Halloween- dijo Jack dándole un sonrisa.

Mmm pero que tipo, tu sabes que tengo de todo tipo- decía mostrándole su reino de la muerte pero esta no era una común era de aquellos niños que murieron en algún accidente o los bebes que pueden cruzar el puente para nacer otra vez, pero había algunos que tenían que ser tranquilizados para que puedan pasar y no tener recuerdo de su pasado. Pero ese reino no era tan feo era un lugar casi sombrío pero lo que lo diferenciaba del de los adultos era que ahí había algunos juguetes que Santa le enviaba y flores y las mascotas que los guiaban hacia ese lugar y no llegar a las manos que los podrían convertir en algo escalofriante.

Jack miro el lugar y voltio hacia su hijo lo pensó por un momento, le hizo una señal se acercó y se lo mostro a ella- alguien casi de su edad y un poco más chico.

Ok, en un momento te los mando con Ocelotl- asintió la mujer, y desapareció de la nube.

Muy bien- aplaudiendo el volviendo a ver a los chicos- vamos al bosque de puertas- y ambos asintieron

Unas carreritas- exclamo Alec muy emocionado y ambos chicos salieron corriendo

Esperen un momento- exclamo Jack haciendo con su mano alto y camino hacia los chicos.

El último se vuelve OogieBogie- grito Jack corriendo, empujo a los chicos para que no lo alcanzaran.

Oye- dijo Alec ayudando a levantar a su amigo

Eso no es justo- termino la oración Zion y corrieron atrás de Jack, pero no fue suficiente tiempo para el rey ya que su hijo y su amigo lo alcanzaron muy rápido dejándolo en último lugar.

Yo gane –dijo Zion llegando al círculo de árboles con signos de la festividades y detrás de él su amigo y a ultimo con dificultades de respiración Jack.

Eso no es justo- decía con algo de dificultad

Lo dice el que nos empujó- afirmo Alec con una sonrisa pícara, pero cambio cuando vio el árbol que tenía la puerta de un árbol de navidad le recordó a casa, se preguntaba si de casualidad Norte ya se había dado cuenta de que él no estaba, y que no se lo recordara nadie eso fue lo que le dijo a su madre y hermana. Agito su cabeza para borrar eso pensamientos y se dirigió al árbol con una calavera de puerta estaban esperando los espíritus que le había pedido a Tzilmiztli. Pasó un rato y les empezó a preocupar.

¿Por qué se estará tardando?- dijo Jack dando vueltas por el sitio

A lo mejor uno de los niños no quiere dejarla o está molestando a Oce- decía Alec subiendo a los árboles.

Si pero aun así ella no se tarda más de dos horas- dijo Zircón mirando a su amigo

¡¿DOS HORAS?¡- Exclamaron los dos y Alec se cayó del árbol que estaba escalando cuando escucho eso.

Creí que solo había pasado media hora- dijo Jack muy preocupado.

No, después de jugar quien espantaba más, cabeza, papel o mordida, y de las escondidas pasaron las dos horas.

Los dos se miraron muy espantados, se dirigieron a la puerta al abrirla se encontraron Ocelotl herido.

Pero que paso aquí?- preguntándole al chico con cuernos y una cola de perro y ropa actual.

Nos atacaron- decía con dificultad

¿Quién los ataco?- pregunto Alec nerviosamente, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna- Oce responde- reviso el pulso del chico estaba bien solamente se había quedado inconsciente.- Esta bien solo se quedó inconsciente- levanto al chico por su hombro y lo llevo con Zion.

Hijo llévalo al pueblo- dándoselo Alec a él.

Sí, pero y ustedes?- pregunto cargando con dificultad a Oce.

Iremos a ver qué está pasando- afirmo su padre entrando a portal junto con Alec cerrándose la puerta, dejando al chico solo.

Genial- replicaba el- pesas mucho para ser águila o lo que seas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar el sitio era un caos total lo guardias del sitio estaban peleando contra monstruos que habían sido encerrados hace mucho tiempo y Jack sabia de donde eran y no dudo en ayudar saco de sus manos calabazas de fuego y Alec agarro una espada que estaba cerca, pelearon para defender a los niños.

¿Que esta pasado?- pregunto Jack a uno de los guardias que se puso a espalda con espalda.

No se señor de repente cuando le íbamos a enviar a los niños estas cosa- decía mientras se defendía de un ave fea, cuando retrocedió el ave Jack lanzo una calabaza de fuego terminándola dejándola como pollo al carbón- nos empezaron a atacar.

¿De dónde salieron?

No sé solo aparecieron cuando uno de los niños nuevos había llegado con su mascota pero cuando los recibió la Señora Tzilmiztli se transformó en esa cosa fea- señalo el guardia a un monstruo con aspecto de perro extraño ya muerto y debajo de él estaba bueno ya se lo imaginaran lo que estaba debajo.

Jack voltio a ver dónde estaba Alec, y vio que el chico si era merecedor del título del próximo Santa estaban protegiendo a unos niños que estaba cargando con algunos bebes y algunos de los mayores estaban ayudando, Y su manejo de la espada era muy familiar.

Oye próximo Santa- grito Jack muy feliz, pero lo que recibió fue una linda mirada de enojo por parte del chico, a él nunca le gustó la idea de ser el siguiente para el trabajo familiar- Perdón – aclarándose la garganta- Alec.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el defendiéndose de los monstruos que se aproximaban a ellos.

No se te hacen algo familiar estas cosas- exclamo algo preocupado porque él ya las había reconocido.

"No que yo lo recuerde"

"Piensa bien, no lo habrás visto en algún cuaderno o dibujo de los libros que tiene Santa"

_En un libro _–pensó él estuvo un momento así hasta que lo recordó él se quedó en shock por un momento, en eso recibió un arañazo en la espalda- Aghh

Alec- grito Jack muy preocupado se acercó al chico para ver como estaba, corría sangre de la espalda del chico pero la sangra cambio de roja a negra como la noche, Jack se preocupó mucho quiso ayudarlo pero es solo lo aparto

Estoy bien- sentía mucho dolor pero no le importó, lo único que importaba era los niños y los bebes, agarro la espada se apoyó en ella y se levantó con dificultad, Jack sabía que era un testarudo a más no poder, así que decidió seguir protegiendo a los fantasmas.

Esto no está dando resultados – replico el rey desesperado había más monstruos que niños y era muy preocupante ¿Dónde está Tzilmiztli?- pregunto y de pronto apareció un puma muy grande de color negros, arrasaba con todo a su paso y de tras de el puma venia una chica de unos 20 años cabello rojo, ojos verdes y su ropa era de Navidad con un látigo y escudo.

Jack, Alec- exclamo la chica corriendo hacia ellos, vio al chico y se preocupó demasiado- Alec detente si sigues así sangraras más- replicaba la chica cargando al chico del hombro.

Eso no importa ahora lo que importa son ellos – empujándola, ella abrió la boca pero antes de que digiera algo Jack la detuvo, hizo un gesto retrocedió y siguió defendiendo a los demás con su látigo, cuando agarraba a uno de los monstruo con él los monstruos volvían a lo que era antes niños, pero no todos solo a los pequeño, cuando eso pasaba el puma corría a todo velocidad y los agarraba para que no lo tocaran de nuevo.

De la nada se escuchó un silbido y todos los monstruos se detuvieron.

¿Pero qué?- pensó Jack, se escuchó unos caballos galopando hacia el norte, empozo a escuchar más y más lejos, cuando se empozo a escuchar lejos los monstruos corrían hacia el sonido hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

Alec se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre.

Alec- corrió la chica hacia su hermano menor lo cargo en sus brazos, le pidió a Jack que sacara de su bolsillo una bola de nieve, Jack la agito pensó en Navidad y apareció el centro de New York, lo agito de nuevo y apareció Francia, lo intento de nuevo y esta vez apareció el reino de Cupido. Él la miro algo extraño.

Después te digo si solo envíanos a casa, que su pulso se está debilitando – decía muy desesperada la chica.

Está bien,- dijo a defensa propia el- _duende, yetis, duendes, yetis-_ pensaba Jack agito la Bola de Nieve la lanzo y ambos entraron al portal pero antes Tzilmiztli le agradeció a Jack. En su forma animal agacho la cabeza y Jack hizo lo mismo y entro al portal.

El Puma miro a los niños que estaban muy asustados se les acerco lamio a uno de ellos y en frente de ellos se transformó a su forma original, los niños se alegraron mucho corrieron hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo y ella también les dio un abrazo. Vio su reino por un momento puso una mirada de tristeza, al ver que su reino estaba lleno de monstruos que antes eran niños inocentes que solo querían volver a nacer y ver la luz del sol, empezando a llorar. Los guardias a ver que su reina estaba llorando ellos también empezaron a llorar de la frustración que sentían de no poder hacer su deber como se debía.

Norte estaba esperando a los demás Guardianes sentado en su oficina cerro los ojos por un momento, pero en eso entro un Yetis muy alterado, se paró lo más rápido posible se acercó al Yeti para escuchar mejor lo que decía.

Phil más despacio que no se te entiende nada- puso su manos en su cara para despertase mejor, y el Yeti empezó a hablar más y más rápido- Phil no te entiendo que tratas de…- vio que el Yeti tenía en sus manos sangre negra salió de la habitación vio a su hija cargando a hijo inconsciente sangrando demasiado.- Alec.- exclamo – debemos llevarlo a un hospital- pensó por un momento y recordó que hace algún tiempo en una batalla el Conejo le dio unas flores de curación, corrió a su oficina tiro todo libro para encontrar la dichosa flor, al encontrarla la machaco le pidió a su hija que le abriera la boca y puso los restos de la flor en su boca. El chico gimió de dolor, la hermana se preocupó pero le dijo que eso era Normal lo pusieron boca arriba en el piso, volvió a su oficina. Salió de ella con unas vendas le quito su camisa de arriba al chico y le empezó a poner las vendas, lo cargo llevándolo a su oficina.

Listo con esto se recuperara rápido- decía alivio saliendo de su oficina, su hermana dio un suspiro de alivio, Norte se voltio y vio a Jack que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

Oh Jack no te había visto- intentado no sonar muy apenado- en que momento llegaste- mientras hacía señas el

Vine con tu hijo- respondió el mirando con atención los juguetes que estaban fabricando.

La respuesta que le dio le llamo mucho la atención- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dé donde llegaron?- empezó a bombardear Norte a Jack

Tranquilo- tomo aire- veras le pedí a Tzilmiztli que si mandaba algunos de sus fantasmas para el festejo que siempre hacemos en Halloween Town así que le dije que la vería en los portales pero no llegaba y nos empezamos a preocupar abrimos la puerta y vimos a Oce herido- en eso fue interrumpido por Norte.

Y en donde esta?- agarrándolo de los hombros y agitándolo

Deben de estar atendiéndolo en la ciudad- soltándose del agarre de Norte- puedo seguir- y Norte asintió- así que le pedí a mi hijo si se lo llevaba a la ciudad y entramos al portal y cuando llegamos el reino de Tzilmiztli estaba siendo atacado por, por- estaba tartamudeando intentando decir a los monstruos por su nombre pero no lo lograba- a no puedo decirlo- teniendo su mano en su cabeza.

Jack era el Liker- Jack miro sorprendido le había quitado las palabras

¿Cómo sabes que fue el?- mirándolo muy serio (y para que se ponga serio está bien difícil)

Hace unos momentos estaba peleando con el- Jack se sorprendió, estaba peleando hace unos momentos con esa cosa, puso su mano en la quijada pensó por un momento.

Y solo fue uno- mirando a la chica detrás de ella.

Si

¿Y estaba por aquí o alguien lo trajo?

Cuando le iba a contestar llego el Conejo de Pascua a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

No siento mis pies- poniendo sus pies a calentar, él no podía llegar a la fábrica de Santa sí que este en los fríos glaciares, dirigió su mirada de enojo a Norte- espero que sea algo importante amigo, o sino no va ver Navidad este año.

Mmm depende como lo tomes- dándole una sonrisa burlona al conejo.

Y no me digas que lo sentiste en tu panza- caminado hacia él.

No se podría decir que esta vez, fue mi espada- intentado no reírse

O por amor de- sus manos en medio de su nariz dio un suspiro para no sonar muy enojado y que norte no siguiera con sus bromas, pero cuando vio a Jack Skeleton casi se convierte en un conejo del invierno, dio un salto y se escondió detrás de Norte.

¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?- sonando aterrado

Hola, señor Pascua- dándole la mano esquelética a Conejo, pero solo consiguió un desmayo.

Como deseo tener una cámara ahora- decía Norte entre risas- que le hiciste para que se desmayara- pregunto todavía riéndose.

Digamos que- juntando sus manos- cuando querían capturarte el primer intento no resulto bien que digamos.

Así que lo que capturaron esos tres fue a Conejo- dejando de reírse.

Exacto- dándole una sonrisa- y termino espantándose con el Hombre con el Hacha en la cabeza y corrió por todo el lugar casi dándole un infarto pero lo logramos meter a la bolsa y lo enviamos a su reino.- Norte se imaginó todo pero a Conejo en su forma tierna espantado, causo una gran risa en el que se puso rojo y termino en morado, Jack y su hija lo estaban tranquilizando, por poco y cae en Conejo pero lo lograron mover llegando a una silla que estaba cerca de ahí.

Lo lograron tranquilizar, empezó a tomar su color natural, justo a tiempo. En eso llego El Hada de los Dientes (o Tooth como le decían los demás) junto con sus hadas. Vio a Norte sentado en la silla, se sorprendió ver a Jack, su gran amigo pero a la vez rival porque justamente ese día de Halloween era cuando recibió muchos dientes, pero algunos en mal estado.

Jack, hola- dándole un abrazo- ¿qué está haciendo aquí? No es que no te quiere ni por nada, pero me sorprende que estés aquí- mirando indiscretamente a Norte, por lo que habían pasado anteriormente pero lo que ella no sabía era que él ya lo había perdonado luego miro a Conejo desmayado en el piso- ¿Y por qué Conejo?-señalando a conejo se acercó a ver si respondía en eso se despertó de golpe, lanzado a una de las hadas de ella que se había sentado en su pecho.

Que, que, que- mirando a su alrededor pero cuando vio al Esqueleto se volvió a desmayar, Tooth dirigió su mirada a Jack- es una larga historia- el respondió.

Muy bien, Norte por que no invocaste a nosotros otra vez este Pitch- volteando a ver el globo que tenía el, lo miro muy detalladamente.

No es por eso- murmuro- es por otra cosa- donde esta Sandy y mmm Frost- tratando de no confundir a Jack Skeleton.

Llegaran en un momento con los demás- levantándose Norte de la silla

¿Demás?- sonando muy sorprendida

Pero antes te puedo pedir que vayas al reino de la primavera a traer a Persephone y Yaretzi- dándole su globo a ella, Tooth lo miro muy extrañado agito el globo apareció una isla, lo lanzo y abrió el portal entrando a él.

Amm Jack crees que podrías- haciéndole señas a Conejo que estaba a punto de despertarse.

A claro nada más podría entrar a tu oficina es que no me siento muy cómodo aquí

Claro paso

Gracias-entrando a su oficina

**Casi se me olvida Halloween Town ni Jack Skeleton me pertenece es de Tim Burton**

**Tzilmiztli y Oce si mal me acuerdo son nombres en maya.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece es de DreamWorks y William Joyce**

**Capítulo 3 Un caos en las fábricas**

Llegando a la isla, al salir del portal llego a una pradera llena vasto pasto y con ella unas hadas que creaban arcoíris, una de ellas reconocieron a Tooth y se le acerco

Tooth, cuando tiempo si verte cómo has estado- decía una hada de ropa amarilla y con una semilla en media era el tamaño de su pequeñas ayudantes- y tu hadas- mirando a su alrededor, ella tampoco se había dado cuenta que no la habían seguido y se le hizo muy extraño.

Pensé que me habían seguido hasta aquí, eso no importa necesito que me lleves con Persephone- sosteniéndola en su mano.

Claro sígueme- volando hacia el gran árbol, al llegar al árbol se dirigió hacia la reina que estaba ahí.

Reina Clarión- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

¿Qué pasa Iridessa? – respondiendo a su reverencia.

¿De casualidad no sabe dónde está Persephone?

Claro pero por que la buscas- mirándola muy curiosa

La busca Tooth- señalándola fuera del árbol ya que ella no podía entrar en el árbol, Voló hacia ella.

Hola, si la buscas está en la parte de las artesanas con Yaretzi- señalándole el prado de las hadas artesana.

Gracias- y voló lo más rápido con Iridessa.

Espera –deteniéndola- no quieres mejor que las traiga.

Gracias me harías un gran favor, te esperare aquí- sentándose en un árbol. Iridessa voló rápido hacia la fábrica de las artesanas, al llegar su sorpresa fue que había un gran desastre, todas la herramientas, los trabajos y la maquinas estaban rotas y por un lado su amiga Tinker bell llena de cenizas.

Tink que paso- pregunto muy preocupada limpiando a su amiga.

Eso, eso- decía poniendo una expresión de frustrada-fue divertido-volando de alegría.

¿Qué?, pero mira lo que hiciste- señalando el lugar todo destruido.

Exacto- mirándola cara a cara a su amiga.- Eso era lo que quería.

Iridessa la mira algo asustada Tink nunca había tenido ese tipo él reacciones ni siquiera cuando paso el accidente con las cochinillas, empezó a retroceder cuando iba a salir volando a decirle a la reina, pero choco con Clark.

Au Clark que alivio- decía muy aliviada- tenemos que avisarle a la reina que Tink- pero no pudo terminar lo que su frase viendo como toda el sitio de las artesanas estaba siendo desvanecido como una ilusión- Pero- mirando muy asustada, vio de dónde provenía y vio una hada pelirroja, vestida igual que Vidia solo que de azul, traía en sus manos una esfera azul, que de ahí provenía todo.

Listo, al parecer funciono tu plan Tink- decía muy alegre la chica.

Ves te lo dije, cuando he fallado- Tink se sentido muy impotente.

Mmm quieres la lista corta o la larga, porque si es la larga necesitaremos nuestras camas y comida- respondió ella mientras guardaba la esfera.

Ja ja que graciosa- haciéndole burla a su comentario.

Pero, pero que paso aquí- grito Iridessa- todo estaba destruido las maquinas los trabajos que hicieron- volaba toda iracunda la hada amarilla.

Tranquila solo queríamos probar un nuevo invento de Tink – mientras la tranquilizaba la chica.

¡¿Un nuevo invento?¡- exclamo Iridessa buscando ese tal invento- pero yo no lo veo por ningún lado.

A es que son algo pequeñas- señalando en el piso una semilla extraña.

Si y se llama el destruye todo- exclamo Clark alzando sus manos.

¡EL DESTRUYE TODO¡- volvió a exclamar pero más alarmada.

Si- asintió Tink.

¿Y para que lo piensas usar?

A es que acabo de encontrar una nueva piedra- mostrándole la piedra negra-pero es muy difícil de sacar así que Hada Mery me pidió que inventara algo explosivo.

Wow es muy hermosa- cargando la piedra- y para que la van a utilizar.

Todavía no sabemos- pero es muy resistente tal vez la utilizaremos para crear nuevas máquinas.- guardando la piedra.- y cuando la termine Hada Mery me pregunto si funcionaba. Pero no estaba segura si iba a funcionar o cuanta potencia tenía.- mirando toda su ropa llena de polvo.

Así que para que no causara ningún daño en el taller llamamos a Yaretzi y utilizo su magia para que todo el lugar tuviera un campo de protección- decía Clark muy emocionado- y funciono.

¿Si pero donde están los demás?

A veras ello están- viendo a su alrededor y vio un árbol que no estaba tan lejos- ahí- y todas la hadas artesanas salieron del árbol.

Oh Tink estas bien- viendo Hada Mery que estaba llena de polvo.

Estoy bien, bueno casi- riéndose viendo su cabello de color negro- pero funciona a la perfección.

Eso es bueno- dijo una hada con alas eran muy diferentes a cualquier hada incluso de la reina clarión, de piel blanca como si fuera de las hadas de la nieve, cabello café como las hadas del otoño, y su ropa se precia a las hadas del verano y sus ojos eran hermoso color miel parecidos a los de la reina.-Pero para la otra protégete ¿sí?

Claro, señora Persephone- haciendo una reverencia.

No tienes que ser tan formal- riéndose un poco. Y Tink se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

¿Iridessa que te trae por aquí?- pregunta Hada Mery, en ese momento se acordó de Tooth, que estaba buscando a Persephone y a Yaretzi, dio un suspiro de terror y se dirigió a ambas.

Se me había olvidado, las está buscando Tooth a ambas- mirándolas, ellas intercambiaron miradas, muy asombradas.

Gracias, por el mensaje, Yaretzi vamos

Si- dándole la mano a ella, y emprendieron el vuelo, pero antes se despidieron de todos.

Llévanos a donde esta Tooth- amablemente le pido a Iridessa, y ella las guio al árbol, cuando llegaron vieron a Hada casi dormida, pero antes de que llegaran Yaretzi se puso muy nerviosa. Se soltó de la mono de Persephone cayendo desde una altura muy peligrosa asustando a ambas para un hada era una muerte segura pero ella tenía muy buena agilidad.

No hagas eso- exclamando muy preocupada

Lo sé pero primero déjame estar en mi estatura normal y tú también deberías hacerlo- escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

Aa pero se ve muy hermosa así- replico Iridessa.

Pero ya sabes- suspirando ella, saco de una bolsa que tenía en su ropa un collar, se lo puso y su tamaño empezó a cambiar su estatura se volvió de una persona normal casi de la estatura Jack pero un poco más alta. Su ropa solo se volvió más grande igual sus alas.- ¿Lista?

Si- saliendo del árbol su ropa había cambiado, llevaba un sudadera rosa con líneas en su pecho solo tres y un vestido largo que le llegaba a las rodillas y sus ojos se volvieron rosas/morados claros, y de la misma estura de Jack.

Iridessa se adelantó- Tooth- gritando.

Iridessa- dando un bostezo, viendo quienes venían detrás de ella- Persephone, Yatzi (le decían de cariño a Yaretzi)

Tooth que pasa- alarmada Persephone.

Norte las necesita- respondiéndole, agito la esfera que traía en su mano y lo lanzo.

¿Para qué?- volvió a preguntar

No lo sé pero parece muy grave- Tooth iba a entrar en el portal pero del salió un chico moreno, con su cabello parecido al fuego, con un short y una camisa despavoridos.

Hay nanita, hay nanita- temblando de miedo.

¿Otto?- sorprendida Yatzi.

El miro a su alrededor, y vio a su amiga le dio un abrazo- hay que alivio- muy aliviado, pero detrás del venia un chico más grande que el con ropa algo oscura de cabello morado y ojos verdes, muy furioso buscando algo o alguien.

Otto- exclamo con mucha ira el- te encontré- palpitando una vena de su frente, apuntándolo con su arco y flecha.

AAA, PROTEGEME-escondiéndose detrás de ella, pero él era más alto así que la cargo de hombros. Y ella dio un largo suspiro, puso su mano en la frente.

¿Qué hiciste o más bien que dijiste?- preguntándole algo resignada por la respuesta que podría dar el chico.

Algo que no debió decir enfrente de – respondió el otro chico, pero cuando iba a responder salió del portal Norte, el chico con el arco se alarmo escondiéndose detrás de Otto.

¿Dónde estás Shane no podrás huir del rey de los bandidos?- gritando Norte muy enojado buscando al chico, para su suerte Otto era más alto que él.

Esto no es divertido- susurraba entre llanto el cabeza de fuego sintiendo la mirada de odio de Shane.

Me lo dice el que me está usando de escudo- cayéndole una gota de sudor de la frente- pss, pss. Persephone ayuda- asiéndole con la cabeza señas de los chicos que se escondían detrás.

O claro, Norte cuanto tiempo sin verte- acercándose cuidadosamente a él.

O Persephone- tranquilizándose un poco- Que bien que te encuentro te necesito en el polo norte.

Y podría saber para qué exactamente- pregunte curiosa.

Pues veras- pero empezó a balbucear.

Que no te entiendo- viendo su cara de preocupación que tenía.

M mejor te lo cuento en la fábrica- dirigiéndose al portal, y todos lo siguean.

Oigan me podrían bajar- cruzada de brazos pregunto Yaretzi.

Mmm un ratito más- aclaro Otto algo nervioso.

Mmm no- y lo golpeo en el estómago y siguió a Norte.

Otto se quedó sin aire y detrás de él estaba Shane enojado,- Uy,- empezó a reírse nerviosamente y corrió al portal y detrás fue el.

Cuando llegaron a la fábrica estaba un desastre, Estaban todas las festividades y los elementales, Conejo, Hada, Santa, Niord el dios del otoño, Huitzilopochtli el del verano, el mismo Santa, Persephone la primavera y sus guardianes los espíritus del verano, otoño, invierno, y primavera. Pero eso no era lo peor, estaba la marmota, con Cupido y sus hijos y el duende, que no era una buena combinación, la marmota era un enojón, insultaba a todo el mundo, Cupido era muy vanidoso al igual que su hija Heart, y el duende pues es tranquilo pero nunca le deben de dar chocolate, y la corrediza que le estaba dando Shane a Otto que Meme estaba tratando de ponerle fin. El único que faltaba era este Jack Skeleton, pero había un tipo igualito a él pero con carne, y alguien más que no conocían una chica de cabello rubio, oscuro ojos cafés y su ropa normal. Le pareció muy interesante a Persephone porque no dejaba a Jack Frost. Y como siempre las hadas de Tooth estaban desmayándose por Jack.

Yaretzi se acercó al tipo que se parecía a Jack- ¿Jack?- voltio al oír su nombre.

Si- respondiéndole.

Porque tienes carne- intentando no reírse.

Por tu amigo Conejo- señalando al conejo discutiendo con los tres chiflados (Marmota, Cupido y el Duende)

Pensó por un momento y se acordó de aquel accidente- o ya veo pero creo que necesitaremos eso para "calmarlos".

Es una oferta tentadora- dándole un sonrisa aterradora- Está bien solo espérame un momentito.- y se voltio, Norte estaba viendo lo que estaba haciendo el esqueleto.

Oye ¿qué está haciendo?- susurrándole en el oído a Yaretzi.

Parando esta fiesta- respondiéndole muy divertida- tienes una cámara.

Amm si?

Ten la a la mano esto se pondrá muy divertido- Norte cuando vio su sonrisa algo traviesa corrió a su estudio y saco su cámara. Fue el momento justo porque Jack se voltio, mostro una cara que no podría superar a Pitch con sus pesadillas. Los cuatro que estaban discutiendo, miraron a Jack casi saltan por la ventana, Sandy se desmayó, Jack y Helen gritaron pero el que grito muy hermoso fue Conejo del susto volvió a su forma tierna grito como niña y corrió escondiéndose en la sudadera de Yaretzi temblando de miedo, pero no paro a los dos adolescentes, La hija de Santa no vio lo que hizo, corrió detrás de Otto haciendo de escudo humano.

Eve apártate- apuntándole con su arco.

No- replico

¡EVE!- exclamo.

No te quites por fis- decía Otto llorando.

Tenía que enterarse el algún día.- acercándose puso la flecha del el en su pecho retándolo a que disparara.

Retiro lo dicho no hagas locuras- exclamo Otto, por suerte nadie estaba viendo si no hubiera sido un gran problema entra la relación del muérdago. Shane se rindió retiro su arco. Le dio un abrazo como respuesta y luego le susurro algo que provoco una sonrisa aterradora que dirigió hacia Otto este Shane

O*O- mirada de Otto, luego miro su alrededor sintió que se había vuelto muy silencio, se empezó a reír cuando vio a Cupido y la Marmota desmallada y que algo estaba temblado en el pecho de Yaretzi y las miradas de Jack y su novia y las hadas ni cuenta, Tooth estaba muy feliz por cual razón no lo sé Norte se puso rojo de tanta risa por lo que vio. Y Sandy pues estaba siendo cargado por un yeti.

Perdón por la tardanza- llegando Katherine- eh que paso aquí- viendo la cara de asustados de los demás e risa de los demás.

Ah ¿Hola Kate?- abrazando su pecho Yatzi con cariño- mmm nada lo de costumbre

Eso estuvo bien- pregunto Jack volviendo su cara de carne.

Salió perfecto- dándole una sonrisa muy tierna.

Bien, bien- sonó dentro de su pecho y del salió Conejo tierno- mira como me dejaron- señalándose completo.

Y en donde estas- soltando una carcajada Otto. Miro en donde estaba Conejo.

Hay perdón- saltado del pecho de la chica.

A descuida- rascándose su cara.

Huitzilopochtli, Niord, Persephone bueno no tanto, Aki y Heart estaban tranquilos, ya que esto era muy cotidiano.

Aki y Huit se acercaron a ver como estaba Sandy, por suerte se despertó muy rápido. Shane fue a ver a su padre cupido,

Oye este bien- tocándolo con una vara que encontró cerca de Jack Frost.

Oye esa vara es mía- replico Jack arrebatando de las manos.

Perdón- mirándolo indiferentemente- Hermana préstame una de tus flechas, acercándose a una chica con vestido corto rosa de ojos y cabello igual.

Ten- dándosela.

Pa, te despiertas o llamamos a la abuela- susurrándole en su oído, en eso se despertó lo más rápido posible, y también la marmota, porque le encanta molestarlo con algo de su madre.

Pero cuando iba a hablar Shane lo amenazo con la flecha de su hermana.

Me callo- cruzando de brazos.

Yaretzi pensó por un momento lo que dijo Eve- ooh así que estabas de boca floja Otto- Y este se puso rojo.

Bueno ahora que paro todo esto- tomando la palabra Niord- por cual razón nos llamaste a todos incluidos no solo a los guardianes sino a nosotros.- señalando a sus compañeros.

¿Y dónde está Alec?- pregunto muy tranquila Aki, llamando la atención de Otto y Yaretzi.

Pues por eso los llame- mirando a Sandy y Otto muy serios y también a Jack saco su espada y se las mostro a todos. La mayoría no entendió pero la primera en entender fue Yaretzi y luego Aki y Persephone al final fue Huit, al ver las marcas se puso más pálida y se tiro en el piso puso cara de pánico se abrazó a si, luego pasaron sus manos a la cabeza, empezó a respirar con dificultad, Persephone intento tranquilizarla, Norte no espero la reacción de ella, al menos de esa forma.

¿De dónde sacaste?– Huit sudando.

No lo saque, bueno si pero fue una lucha entre el Liker que tuvimos hace unas momentos Otto, Sandy y Yo.- dijo muy serio Norte.

No solo ellos, sino también nosotros—haciendo una pausa Jack, voltio a ver a la chica que estaba muy alterada- en el reino de Tzilmiztli estaba siendo atacado por un ejército completo de ellos, los interceptamos Alec, Eve y yo.

Otto, Aki y Yaretzi se alarmaron demasiado, Yaretzi era la persona que tenía más cercana se empezó a tranquilizar un poco pero todavía no se podía parar del pánico que sentía.

¿Y está bien?- teniendo la cabeza abajo ella.

Esta algo herido pero ya está bien, gracias a las flores que me dio Conejo hace mucho tiempo- mostrándole mucha gratitud al conejito.

Las flor azul- pregunto el saltando a su hombro.

Emm creo que si ni siquiera vi de qué color era- riéndose un poco.

Cuando le diste esas flores?- preguntándole Persephone a Conejo.

Hace mucho tiempo en una batalla contra...- pero se calló ya que no sabía cómo lo iba a manejar Helen la chica que estaba a lado de Jack.

Tranquilo aunque es mi padre se lo que ha hecho- dando un suspiro la chica.

¿Espera eres tú eres la hija de Pitch?- se acercó ella, cara a cara estaba puso algo nerviosa a la chica, ella le dio una sonrisa muy cálida dándole confianza a ella.

Te pareces mucho a tu madre pero tienes los ojos de tu padre- con la misma sonrisa se alejó.

Ehh gracias- ruborizándose y una pequeña sonrisa.

Perdona por interrumpir- llamando la atención el señor que estaba vestido de azteca- pero quién es usted, digo porque he vivido por mucho tiempo y nunca te había visto, incluso siendo la hija de Pitch he visto más a Seraphine.

¡¿Así que conoces a su hermana?!- dijo muy asombrado Jack, el conocía algo a Huit pero nunca lo trato muy bien porque él no tenía un temperamento muy agradable, a comparación de la hermana de Helen.

El asintió muy serio, pero en su interior estaba algo sorprendido, de que Pitch tuviera otra hija.

Bueno, mi nombre es Helen Bennett, pero mi verdadero nombre es Pitchiner Helenka- decía muy amable a todos, porque los demás no la dejaban de ver desde que llegaron- y soy la guardiana de la luz.

Así que tú eres la guardiana de la luz- tocándose la barbilla un hombre algo parecido a Norte solo que él tenía el cabello café naranjo so igual su barba y vestía solo con un suéter parecido al que se usaba en la época de los vikingos.

Si, ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-preguntando ella señalando al señor y el que le había hecho la pregunta, la hada y los chicos que estaban con ellos, y los que estaban con cupido y la chica que estaba vestida de navidad.-

Yo soy Niord, el dios del otoño- dando un gran grito de alegría- el señor gruñón que está a mi lado es Huitzilopochtli el dios del verano- señalándolo menos alegre.- Y la hermosa mujer que está a mi lado- mirándola perdidamente, conejo se enojó, como la mirada y para la mala suerte de Niord él ya había vuelto a su tamaño normal- digo, ella es Persephone la diosa de la primavera – quitando la mirada de tonto enamorado.

Espera todos son dioses- dijo muy asombrada- pense que ustedes no se involucraban en esto.

Tenemos reglas sobre eso pero aun así nunca las obedecemos-aclaro Persephone sonriendo mirando a los demás- bueno solo yo tengo esas "reglas"- agrego entre comillas.

Y ustedes- indago Helen pero no recibio ninguna respuesta, la ignoraron, los otros dos nunca quisieron hablar sobre el tema.-¿Y ellos quienes son?- Nior fue el único que le puso atención y ambos vieron lo que hacían.

Ya te puedes parar- pregunto Conejo a Yaretzi más tranquila.

No- aclaro ella dándole una sonrisa.

¿Por el susto o miedo?- agachándose.

Por el frio- siguiendo con la misma risita, Conejo se alarmo mucho, la cargo hasta la chimenea para que se calentara un poco.

Para la otra dilo y no te quedes callada- algo molesta, sentándola en el piso

Jeje-riéndose nerviosamente.

Jeje- arremedándola, todavía algo molesto la golpeo en la cabeza y el recibió uno por parte de Persephone

¡Y eso porque!- sobándose la cabeza sabiendo quien lo golpeo.

Por pegarle tú sabes que no la debes de golpear- regañando a Conejo. Muy chistoso, Jack al ver la escena se empezó a reír igual los otros chicos.

Otto no se pudo reír ya que Huit lo estaba viendo algo molesto, y la otra chica vestida con un kimono lleno de flores extrañas, estaba intento hablar con la chica que le había prestado su flecha a su hermano. Pero esa chica solo la estaba ignorando. Niord vio que ella estaba algo interesada el en ellos.

Mmm, fueguito, Aki, Yaretzi, excéntrica, emo, Eve. No se piensan presentar-señalando a Helen, la mayoría que llamo por apodos lo miro con cara de te voy a matar si me llamas de nuevo así, pero solo la chica de rosa no dijo nada pero Cupido agacho la mirada.

Claro –acercándose- Aki Orenji, pero me puedes decir Aki, soy el Espíritu del Otoño- haciendo una reverencia, y ella hizo lo mismo- y soy el protector de Niord.

¿Protector?- preguntando con asombro.

Si somos como sus guardaespaldas pero al igual que los Guardianes también protegemos a los niños pero solo que nosotros protegemos también a la persona que tienen problemas, los que pierden la fe, niños, adolescentes, y ancianos.

¿Pero cómo que pierden la fe?- sabiendo lo que hacían sus compañeros

Sí que no creen que sus padres les pone atención, que solo son un estorbo y son más susceptibles a….- pero Otto la silencio.

No podemos decir el nombre- mirándola seria-Bueno yo soy Otto Koa- quitando su mirada de serio cambiando a una de alegre- yo el Espíritu del Verano, al igual que Aki yo protejo a Huitzilopochtli.

Oigan me podrían presentar- gritaba la chica que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

¿Y si no quiero?- dijo Otto.

Entonces le digo a Eva que….

Está bien, solo cállate- corrió lo más rápido tapándole al boca.

Bueno ella es Yaretzi Yatziri- señalando no muy feliz- le puedes decir Yatzi, es el espíritu de la primavera, y es la protectora de Persephone.

¿Y ellos?- señalando a los otros chicos que estaban con cupido.

Los dos que están ahí son los hijos de cupido- aclaro Aki- y ella es la hija de Norte.

¿Santa tiene una hija?- grito muy sorprendida, dejando sordo a Jack.

Ahu- refunfuño él.

Perdón- disculpándose

Si y tiene otro- alejándose un poco los tres por si soltaba otro grito. Y estaba apunto pero intento contenerla emoción, voltio a mirar a Norte y a la chica pero no lograba encontrar ninguna similitud

_Tal vez se parece a la madre-_pensó ella.- y ¿dónde está el otro?

Los dos no supieron decirle, pero en ese momento un chico salió de la oficina de Norte con una mujer algo vieja igual que Norte, ayudando al chico salir, Helen se sorprendió se parecía a Jack pero solo que él tenía el cabello hacia abajo y más chico que Jack. No dejaba de ver al chico y a Jack.

¿Qué?- pregunto el algo nervioso, ella le iba a responder- no, no somos hermanos. Aclaro algo molesto, ella se sorprendió que él estuviera molesto, era extraño de él.

Norte se empezó a poner nervioso cuando su esposa se le acerco, con una sonrisa muy sospechosa. Los demás también se pusieron nerviosos así que se empezaron a despedir y salir corriendo.

Adiós Norte, luego nos cuentas que haremos al respecto- dijo el topo cavando su túnel igual hizo este Cupido y el duende y se fueron volando y el otro por un arcoíris. Shane el hijo de Cupido se despidió algo triste.

Pero Huitzilopochtli y Niord se quedaron para ver lo que le pasaría a Norte pero ella les dirigió una mirada muy amenazadora que solo bajaron un piso. Otto se dirigió hacia su amigo lo cargo del hombro y también bajaron un piso Conejo hizo lo mismo con Yaretzi, Persephone y Tooth también los siguieron y Jack y Helen los tuvieron que jalar esta Eve.

Ya en piso de abajo se encontraban la mayoría de los Yetis y duendes estaba llena de ellos y más la masa de Niord era muy difícil de estar cómodos por suerte de los espíritus y hadas que podían volar no se les hizo muy difícil, Otto sentó a su amigo en su tabla junto con Yaretzi y Jack junto con Helen volando. Ella no dejaba de asombrarse del parentesco que tenían los dos. Y a que se dedicaba.

Alec te encuentras bien- pregunto Yaretzi muy preocupada igual su amigo que no le dejaba de ver la herida o las vendas que traía con sangre ya seca.

Si-respondió con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara, luego miro a la chica que traía Jack cargando.

¿Quién es ella?- pregunto muy curioso a Alec

Y te respondo ¿quién eres tú?- preguntándole lo mismo.

Soy la guardiana de la luz, Helen Bennett- respondiendo ella. Él se sorprendió que existiera la guardiana de la luz pero no se le tanto extraño, existía una de la oscuridad.

Yo soy Alec Ninmer o Alec Claus- eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro ya que no le gustaba que le digieran Claus por razones personales- es espíritu del solsticio de invierno.- la cara de Helen del que dijo a ultimo hizo que perdiera el equilibrioy callera en un Yeti.

¡¿Los solsticios tienen también Espíritus?!- grito muy sorprendida.

Bueno solo el del invierno y la primavera- replico Aki.

Y por que?- pregunto Helen un poco confudida

Es un poco complicado de explicar?- dijo Aki recordando algo que le dijo Seraphine

Entonces el del verano es el- señalo a Otto-y del otoño tu- los dos asintieron- y de la primavera quien es?.

Se llama Amaterasu– dándole una sonrisa.

Ya veo-dijo Helen viendo a Jack que parecia un poco triste al mencionar el tema.- Jack pasa algo.

Jack reacciono y nego.

¿Y ella quién es?- cambiando de tema hacia la chica que estaba en un estante con Skeleton y Conejo en un rinconcito para no acercársele.

Yo. Perdón me llamo Evelyn Claus, soy la ayudante a igual que Alec de Norte.

Así que ustedes son hijos de Santa- pregunto ella

No exactamente- rascándose la mejilla. -Yo soy su hija biológica pero a él lo encontraron cuando tenía 16 años.

Espera, ¿quieres decir que no eres un espíritu?- y ella asintió, pero no pudo decir lo mismo con el chico con tan solo decirle espíritu ya le respondió todo.

¡¿COMO QUE LO ATACARON?!- se escuchaban los gritos de la señora Claus, y los susurros de Norte maldiciendo.

De ciaría tener una cámara- dijo Conejo

Ten encontré esta con Norte- dándole la cámara Jack Skeleton.

Conejo no se dio cuanta quien se la dio, pero cuando vio el video que le tomaron del susto se molestó tanto que hasta Jack se asustó. Abrió un portal y se desapareció.

**Bueno no se si Niord y Huitzilopochtli están en esas estaciones pero en una pagina me salieron que si, la única que si pertenece es Persephone.**

**Tinker Bell y los demás no me pertenecen son de Disney.**

**Y tambien Helen Bennet no me pertenece le pertenece a Mia Vann de su historia de la Guardiana de la luz que me inspiro un poco en al historia por si quieren leerla y entender mejor su historia :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 Pitch**

Los reclamos y gritos no cesaron hasta después de dos horas pero Sandy y Tooth ya se habían ido los únicos que quedaban era Huit, Niord, los espíritus con los hijos de Norte, así que para pasar el tiempo empezaron a jugar, pero los Yetis no les gustó la idea de que jugaran si con Jack era un desastre con 5 de ellos sería peor así que se limitaron a jugar "veo, veo", que no era un juego muy divertido.

Veo con mis ojitos- viendo alrededor, pero solo se podían ver Yetis, Duendes y Niord este Alec- algo redondo.

El globo- dijo Yaretzi

No- respondió aburrido.

La esfera- dijo Otto

Nop

Los cascabeles de los duendes-dijo Aki

Nopiti no- dando un suspiro

Una galleta-dijo Helen.

Si- aliviado este Alec.

No quiero una galleta- gruñéndole el estómago.-Tengo hambre

Entonces preparare algo para comer- decía la Sra. Claus bajando por el elevador más tranquila, en ese momento los Yetis a toda prisa se subieron a ver a su amo, al quitarse se vio la figura de Huit en el piso.

Esto es peor que cuando pelee con Mictlan junto con mis hermanos- tomando aire, Niord vio a su amigo en el piso lo levanto y vio pisadas de lo Yetis en su espalda.

Con que ahí estaba- decía Niord dándole una palmada en la espalda de su compañero. Pero el ignoro el comentario de él y subió junto Persephone y Jack, Katherine no bajo se quedó viendo lo que le estaba pasando a Norte pero escondida por el miedo que le tenía.

Ya arriba todos, vieron a Norte con un moretón o una cachetada en su cara, Persephone saco una flor de su corona de flores, la machaco y se la puso en su cabeza como lo hizo Norte con Alec.

Gracias- agradeciéndole a ella, se levantó, miro el globo con mucha preocupación para luego mirar a los demás.

Como verán la situación no es muy sencilla, ni simple que podamos resolver nosotros los guardianes- Jack se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo Norte nunca pensó en su vida que podría decir esas palabras, ni siquiera cuando necesitaron su ayuda con Pitch.- al menos no solos.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

Norte, hablo por todos, y tú sabes que nosotros siempre te apoyaremos en lo que sea incluso con tu esposa- riéndose este Niord, esta Aki le jalo la oreja.

Ayyy, ayyy- cayéndole una lagrima.

Perdón por lo último, pero lo del principio es cierto, te ayudaremos en lo que sea- dándole un sonrisa. Norte miro a todos y ellos también le dieron una sonrisa.

Tu sabes que si hay una aventura nunca nos la perdemos no es así Kailash- acercándose a su Ganso y el solo dio un grito.

Chicos, muchas gracias- saliendo una lagrima, de felicidad pero también de tristeza porque sabía cómo terminaría esto y no sería muy agradable- bueno, entonces- miro a todos lados buscando algo.- Aa y Conejo?- pregunto.

Jack le dio la cámara y salió, digo se fue en sus túneles-afirmo Yaretzi señalando a Jack.

Y vio el video?-mordiéndose el labio, y ella asintió- Uy.

Bueno tenemos que volver, el verano en el sur no se hace solo- afirmo Huit mirando a Otto en su tabla el asintió bajo a Yaretzi y Alec de ella, con ayuda para que su herida no se abriera de nuevo.

Norte- acercándose ella con unas flores- ten esto es para por si acaso la herida- Norte la miro muy agradecida.

Gracias- dijo Norte con una sonrisa pequeña.

No a ti- Norte no entendió por qué dijo eso, pero no pudo decirle porque regreso con Persephone.

Eve, ven- la chica se acercó, y ella le susurro algo que no se podía escuchar pero este Otto sintió un escalofrió, sabiendo que estaban hablando del.- Entendido, tienen mi apoyo.

Gracias- dándole un abrazo, pero Yaretzi se apartó- o si claro, perdón.

Bueno nos vamos- aclaro Niord mirando a Aki, ella se acercó sito unas palabras que provoco que un portal se abriera- Adiós- desapareciendo los dos en el Portal.

Huit y Otto hicieron lo mismo pero salieron volando lo más rápido para que no les afectara demasiado el frio, mientras que Persephone y Yaretzi se quedaron paradas.

¿Quieren que las lleve?- acercándose Norte

Gracias Norte, pero no- agradeciendo a él por su oferta- pero Conejo ya me enseño a abrir Portales y creo que sería lo mejor para mí por ahorra- riéndose entre dientes, Norte mío los pies de ella y vio que se estaban poniendo moradas, le iba a decir que no hacía mucho frio pero luego recordó que estaba Jack así que mejor se quedó callado. Él se alejó, y en eso se abrió el Portal desapareciendo las dos.

Bueno, en que estaba- mirando a Helen, Katherine y los dos Jack´s- quieres que te lleve con mi esfera?- acercándose a alto.

Gracias- Norte agito la bola, lo lanzo abriéndose un portal el entro al portal, y Norte lo siguió dejando a los chicos en la fábrica.

Al llegar la casa de Jack, vieron a su Hijo con su esposa curando a Oce en su sofá, Norte vio al chica estaba demasiado herido, tenía heridas demasiado profundas, demasiadas cicatrices y quemaduras de 4 grado.

Norte- viendo esta Sally y Zion.- Hola.

¿Cómo están Sally, Zion?- parándose junto de ellos, miro al chico estaba quejándose de dolor recordó las flores que le había dado Yatzi- esta es una cuestión de vida o muerte, perdón- pensó el- Sally me podrías dar un poco de agua.

Claro- afirmándole curiosa, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Gracias- recibiendo el vaso, puso el vaso en la mesa machaco las flores, las puso en el vaso, lo agito un poco se volvió algo espesa, así se hizo más fácil untarla en el cuerpo del chico, y lo hizo lo unto en todo su cuerpo, empezó a quejarse de dolor por un momento pero se detuvo, despertando. Vio en donde estaba.

Jack, Norte- levantados un poco, ¿qué paso?- teniendo su mano en la cabeza recordó lo que paso- Tzilmiztli, los niños, saltando del sofá.

Tranquilo tienes que descansar-deteniendo al chico Jack para que o abriera sus heridas.- Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte- mirándolo muy serio, ¿crees poder responderlas?- preguntándole, el asintió muy seguro.

Al llegar a la isla, Persephone se dio cuenta que la niña estaba muy callada de lo normal.

Pasa algo o te molesta algo?- preguntándole, por como reacciono en la fábrica le preocupaba demasiado como se encontraba, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía ese tipo de ataques, pero no le respondió solo se dirigió a su casa mirando al piso, Persy solo pudo ver como desaparecía en el bosque del otoño – Niña- pensó- me pregunto dónde estará conejo-se preguntó ella se decidió ir a buscarlo a la cueva dentro del bosque helado, que era la única forma de llegar rápido. Voló lo más rápido para no sentir el frio en sus alas, cuando llego a la cueva. No vio a ningún Huevo gigante vigilando la entrada se preocupó mucho, cuando llego a la Madriguera, vio a los huevos viendo a Conejo pintado unos Huevos.

¿Conejo, te encuentras bien?- recordando lo que había visto en la cámara.

Conejo se voltio y vio a Persephone- si- algo confuso- ¿por?

Persy se dio cuenta que estaba fingiendo así que decidió cambiar de tema.- Me preocupa ella- sentados en una roca que estaba cerca algo triste.

Conejo dejo de pintar para acercarse a ella- tu sabes que es difícil de comprender- agarrando sus manos.

Lo sé, pero aun así, cuando la encontramos, no estaba bien estaba muy...- replicando muy triste ella sin terminar de decirlo de tan solo recordarlo le provocan una gran tristeza, Conejo pensó mucho en lo que dijo el también recordaba cuando la encontraron, jamás había visto a alguien como ella y no quería ver de nuevo en su vida.

Lo único que podemos hacer es estar con ella- dijo Conejo para tranquilizarla- como lo hemos estado estos 150 años.

Tienes razón- secándose la lagrimas- gracias- dándole un abrazo.

Si quieres podemos hablar con ella- abriendo un portal, ella entro al portal, llegando a la casa de ella, pero no encontró a nadie, se empezaron alarmar. Buscaron en su cuarto encontrado arena negra- Pitch- con ira dijo Conejo.

Después de lo ocurrido con su hija Pitch no había provocado ningún disturbio por alguna venganza solo estaba vigilando a su hija con una esfera que había creado durante esos 4 años, nadie lo visitaba solo había una persona que siempre la visitaba pero después de lo de su hija ella no iba visitarlo, se sentía solo, pero no solo eso se sentía arrepentido de algo, que había hecho tiempo atrás que se estaba empezando a reflejar.

Empezó a ver que niños sus luces desaparecían pero levemente, pero con ellos los niños.

Bajo la mirada tristemente, su Caballo Ónix se acercó para consolarlo, pero se puso en guardia por unos segundos.

¿Quién se atreve a entrar a la guarida del rey de la pesadilla? – dijo el volteándose para su sorpresa se encontró con una chica reconocible incluso en las sombras por sus ojos violeta/rosa la miro fijamente-¿Yaretzi?

No creo que sea tu hija- sarcásticamente respondió acercándose mejor a la luz.

Eso no es gracioso- dijo con furia volteándose al globo- ¿qué quieres?

Nada solo viendo que haces- mirando en su globo las luces.

Dime que es lo que está pasando – pregunto algo preocupado

Llamo mucho la atención de ella, respondiendo la pregunta que le iba hacer ella.- creí que tú lo sabrías?- pregunto cínicamente, saltando de jaula a jaula que estaba en la guarida. Pitch la miro indiferentemente pero con demasiada curiosidad a que se refería.

Me estás diciendo que yo lo estoy provocando- mirándola con ira.

Eso, querido amigo te iba a preguntar pero me respondiste con tu anterior pregunta- jugando con los barrotes de las jaulas, él le iba a responder pero él sabía la forma de juego que tenía, para confundir a las personas.

Lista, pero no pienso caer en tus juegos mentales- dándole una sonrisa risueña, ella también le dio una sonrisa.

Likers- le dijo la niña bajando de las jaulas, Pitch se quedó sin aliento, se empezó a poner más pálido de lo que estaba, ella se sorprendió su mirada desesperación, empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a una pared para sentarse, ella y el caballo se miraron entre sí muy sorprendidos.- Te encuentras bien?- acercándose a él, pero no supo responderle por la sorpresa.

Y en donde los encontraron'?- esa fueron las únicas palabras que pudo responder.

Otto y Sandy junto con Norte pelearon con él en el Polo, pero solo fue uno lo peor se lo llevo Tzilmiztli, atacaron su reino no creo que se encuentre bien en estos momento- afirmo la chica triste- y resulto herido Alec.

Pitch solo agitaba su cabeza con desesperación- No, no, no- soltando un golpe en la pared con todas sus fuerzas.-esto, esto es mi culpa- agachando la cabeza.

Ehh- cuando escucho eso se acercó a él sentándose en sus piernas- ¿De que estas hablando?- mirándolo con mucha curiosidad, pero el solo se paró rápido causando que se callera de espaldas, y desapareció con demasiada velocidad en la oscuridad. Dejándola sola con su caballo.

Ella dio un suspiro, miro al caballo estiro su mano para ver qué pasaba, pero el solo desapareció al igual que Pitch- _Genial, ahorra como saldré de aquí-_ estaba pensando ella mirando a su alrededor salto de las jaulas hasta llegar al globo y sentarse en la parte de tierra que tenían el globo, se voltio a ver al globo luego sus manos, apretó con demasiada fuerza la derecha pero la izquierda no. Estaba murmurando algo, en eso que siente que algo le está respirando atrás, al voltearse vio al caballo de Pitch- Hola, pequeña- dejándose acariciarse.

Ella te ayudara a salir de aquí-sonando su voz en medio de la oscuridad.

Y tu- pero no respondió, se subió al caballo-mmm, podrías llevar a Burgess- susurrándole en su oído, el caballo relincho y salió de la guarida volando. Pero antes de salir murmuro algo que hizo que saliera de las sombras, él se despidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando salió de la oscuridad vio que el caballo si le hizo caso en llevarla a Burguess pero exactamente a adonde quería- Genial, me traes a un lugar que no me agrada- y el caballo la miro como diciendo "tú crees que a mi si"- entonces mejor me hubieras llevado a otro sitio.

"Espera me entiendes a mi"- mirándola sorprendida el caballo.

Claro, soy el espíritu de la primavera, uno de mis dones es poder hablar con los animales o pesadillas en tu caso- mirando al caballo negro.

Ella se bajó del caballo, ahora en donde estoy- mirando a su alrededor

"Pero desubicada"

Hey, nunca he venido a esta parte del lugar si- replicándole, empezó a caminar por suerte de ella el sol ya estaba saliendo.

"Bueno será mejor que me vaya"- viendo que el sol estaba saliendo, uno de sus rayos toco su pata lastimándola. Empezó a relinchar como loca

Tranquila- jalándola a hacia la sombra.

"Gracias"- lamiéndole su cara.

Basta me haces cosquillas- tenido la cara cubierta de baba de caballo.

"Creo que con esta sombra poder regresar con él"- intentando levantarse, pero solo consiguió caer. Yatzi miro a su alrededor y vio una cueva no muy lejos de ahí y todavía no tocaba la luz, jalo lo más rápido posible para que llegara.

Listo, con eso podrás llegar a su casa sana y salva - el caballo no creyó lo que le dijo la niña, empezó llorar.- que pasa tu pata todavía te duelo.

"No es eso, nadie aparte de él había sido amable conmigo- abrazándola por el cuello, ella sintió al tristeza del caballo y también la abrazo, cuando termino ella le dio una cálida sonrisa, y volvió a lamerle la cara despidiese "Adiós, princesa"

Que no soy princesa- reclamo mientras desaparecía entre la sombras de la cueva- Bueno ahora en donde estoy- salto en un árbol, para su sorpresa estaba Jack muy molesto- Aaa- callándose por el susto que le causo Jack, cayó de espaldas.- Ayy, mi espalda.- sobándose la espalda, vio que él no estaba solo venía con él, Helen también estaba algo molesta.- Hola- levantándose los más rápido, intento escapar, pero Jack congelo el piso haciendo que se resbalara y llegara con un árbol.

Que estabas haciendo?- Helen le pregunto muy furiosa.

De qué?- evitando su mirada furiosa y también la de Jack

De qué?- replico muy furioso Jack, con decir que casi la golpea con su vara dejándola contra el tronco, pero ella lo esquivo- Hiciste que se preocupara Persephone.

Jack, tranquilo-intentando tranquilizarlo, pero él no la escuchaba.

Ella no respondió, eso hizo que se enfureciera, empezó a congelar el tronco, ella lo golpeo en el estómago, tirando su vara. Corrió lo más rápido para llegar al pueblo, pero llego al lago donde Jack se convirtió en guardián.- wowow- intentando equilibrarse- Listo, ahora un pie ahorra otro- pasando tranquilamente por el lago- esto es fácil, ahora entiendo por qué Mary es una experta- riéndose un poco. Jack llego rápido al lago se deslizo paso su vara por uno de sus pies haciendo que se cayera, rompiendo algo el hielo

Se tardó en parar por lo difícil que era, estar en el hielo, levanto la mirada vio como el la mirada con frialdad y seriedad, Helen se distancio de ellos, observo la situación se sorprendió la mirada que puso Jack_.- esto no es bueno- pensaba _algo preocupada.

_Crack-sonó debajo de Yaretzi, v_io que se estaba rompiendo el piso abajo de ella, intento levantarse cuando ya logro Jack la volvió a tirar rompiendo más el piso pero para caerse faltaba, empezó a alterarse ella vio la situación intento arrastrarse pero no resistió el frio, así que lo volvió a intentar pero Jack hizo su vara para tirarla pero ella lo esquivo.

Pero solo alimento la furia de él, le lanzo olas de frio, no los pudo escapar de ellas pero aprovecho para poder salir del lago, cuando Jack se dio cuenta de sus intenciones ya era tarde, salió de él y corrió hacia el pueblo

Demonios- tirando su vara con fuerza, Helen se acercó a ver como estaba el.

Jack, te puedo preguntar algo?

Ya me estas preguntando algo- sarcásticamente le decía.

Mm- mirándolo no muy feliz- porque la trataste de atacar, digo es un espíritu al igual que tú.

El bajo la mirada, voló hacia el pueblo dejándola hablando sola.

Genial, si déjame aquí hablando sola.-gritándole, pero decidió volar y ver a donde se dirigía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise of the guardians no me pertenece le pertenece a Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

**Capítulo 5 Una agradable visita**

Que llego al pueblo, sintió que la estaban siguiendo así que de su bolsa saco otra ropa se metió a un callejón y se cambió rápido de ropa, a un pantalón gris con tenis y una playera floja y un suéter largo de color azul al igual que su playera y una gorra escondió su cabello dejando sol de enfrente, salió de él y empezó a mezclarse entre la gente- Wow- admirando los adornos de un tienda- que lindos esqueletos- los olio- y son de menta. Y siguió su camino, veía que estaban muy emocionados por Halloween, había demasiada gente en la tienda de disfraces incluso varios niños ya llevaban su traje.

Mami, mami- llamando a su madre una niña en la tienda de disfraces- mira soy un hada- viendo la señora a su hija de hada.

Mamí, mira el mío- agitaba el suéter de su madre una niña más pequeña- mira yo soy un angelito.

Yaretzi esbozo una sonrisa de ternura hacia las dos niñas y a los demás niños que estaban probándose su traje para Halloween, incluso los mayores se estaban probando trajes algo más provocativos.

Se paró en el alto, y junto a ella estaba una niña rubia de 6 años muy alegre con su hermano de 10 cabello castaño con una bolsa de dulces. Ella los reconoció rápido era Jamie y Sophie Bernadette el amigo de Jack y Conejo.

Hermano por favor solo uno- le rogaba a su hermano por un dulce.

Ahorra no después de que comas algo- levantando la bolsa a una distancia que su hermana no alcanzara te daré todos los que quieras, si- y ella salto de alegría. El semáforo cambio de rojo a verde, y los tres pasaron pero en ese momento vio una visión "sangra, coche, y los niños tirados en el suelo" fue rápida la visión y justamente un coche venía a toda velocidad y se dirigía a los dos niños.

¡Cuidado!- grito ella llamando la atención, ellos no se habían dado cuenta del coche ni el de ellos de ambos niños corrió lo más rápido los cargo de la cintura y salto hacia la acera salvando a ambos niños. Los tenía abrazados fuertemente en su pecho. El coche se detuvo por ver a la chica.

Que te pasa pudiste a verte matado- saliendo de él un chico más grande que ella muy preocupado y furioso. Ella se levantó muy furiosa por lo que escucho.

Más bien tu eres el que debería tener cuidado- exclamaba ella con furia contra el chico él se encogió de hombros, ya que no sabía a qué se refería pero después debió su mirada a ambos niños que estaban en el piso, en ese momento entendió lo que pasaba, empezó a sudar frio y agacho la mirada.

Yo… no… yo- tartamudeando apenado- perdón- y se subió rápido a su coche desapareciendo en la esquina. Los dos niños estaban en shock por lo acababa de suceder, Jamie reviso si su hermana estaba bien, ella se veía bien luego se levantó vio la chica que los había salvado.

Gracias, por salvarnos- agradeciéndole a Yaretzi ella evito contacto visual con él ya que si se enteraba Jack sobre lo sucedido el entendería otra cosa.

Si, de nada, para la otro ten más cuidado- dándole unas palmadas al chico sin mostrarle su cara, Jamie empezó a tener curiosidad por la chica, luego su hermanase acerco ella dándole un abrazo, Yatzi se voltio al ver que la niña la estaba abrazando, Jamie al ver la cara de la chica se ruborizo un poco.

Gracias- dijo Sophie abrazándola.

Ella solo pudo dejar que la siguiera abrazando.

Bueno, Sophie -apartando a su hermana- nos tenemos que ir- agarrándola de la mano, miro a la chica se quedó pensante por un momento- porque no viene con nosotros?- preguntándole a ella.

¡¿Yo?!- señalándose ella.

Si, puede almorzar con nosotros- agarrándola de la mano Sophie- es un agradecimiento por habernos salvado- y Sophie empezó a jalar a ambos.

Ehh, espera- replico pero se dejó llevar por la niña, cuando llegaron a su casa la madre los estaba esperando en la entrada junto con su mascota.

Mami, mami- no lo creerás- saltando hacia su madre dándole una sonrisa.

¿Qué cosa?- respondiéndole con otra sonrisa.

Íbamos a la tienda y todo iba bien pero cuando estábamos por regresar en el alto cuando se cambió rojo a verde- haciendo movimientos con sus manos- un coche casi no aplasta- simulando con una hoja, la madre miro horrorizada por lo que estaba haciendo su hija, y miro a su hijo y el solo asintió luego vio que una joven estaba con ellos.

Y ella nos salvó- señalándola.

La señora empezó a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos, se acercó a la chica y le dio un abrazo- Gracias, por salvarlos- susurrándole en su oído.

No hay de qué señora- sonando su voz algo ronca.

No sé cómo agradecerte- secando sus lágrimas con su suéter.- lo único que puede ser si te quedaras a almorzar con nosotros, pero no sé si tus padres te dejen?

Yo no tengo padres-mirando a otro lado ella, la mujer llevo sus manos a su boca.

Yo no quise decir eso- disculpándose.

No importa, nunca pienso en ello.- rascándose su rostro.

Bueno pero al menos te podrías quedar un rato o si quieres hasta mañana- invitándola a pasar, ella accedió. Vio que estaba algo grande y bonita, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y vio las fotos rápido reconoció a alguien familiar.

_Helen_-pensó ella muy sorprendida.

A ella es mi otra hija-invitándole un café.

Y ella en donde esta?- tomándole al café- aa me queme.

Ella… digamos que está en un viaje- entristeciéndose.

Ohh ya veo.

Y dime de done vienes-estando muy interesada en ella.- se ve que no eres de por aquí.

Ehh, yo… soy de la frontera- tartamudeando.

En serio- intrigada- no luces mucho a ellos digo eres demasiado pálida y tienes los ojos de color.

En realidad antes los tenía cafés, pero se volvieron de este color cuando crecí- poniendo la taza en la mesa.

Pero como llegaste aquí, hasta Burguess.

Bueno pues, desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado sola, pero algunas personas me ayudaban, me daban hogar, comida y ropa, pero como he crecido a veces es diferente.- agachando la cabeza.

La señora se acercó para darle algo de cariño, pero ella solo la aparto, pensó por un momento lo que le estaba diciendo, lo que ha vivido, le dio una tristeza, como puede ser posible que alguien tan joven tenga que vivir así. Jamie y Sophie estaban escuchando todo. Él pensó en Jack por un momento recordó cuando le conto su pasado, pensó que el de Jack era trágico pero la de ella era peor.

Bueno, será mejor que valla preparando el almuerzo- dirigiéndose con las dos tasas a la cocina, en eso Sophie corrió hacia ella con un peluche de un conejo, Yatzi la miro que le estaba ofreciendo su conejo, ella le dio una sonrisa, le recordaba a Conejo en su forma chibi lo abrazo con ternura.

Jack estaba desesperado en encontrarla y Helen lo estaba siguiendo, volaron por todo el sitio, Jack se paró en la estatua que estaba en medio del parque.

Jack, más despacio apenas se cómo volar a velocidad normal- jadeaba de cansancio Helen sentándose en la estatua. Miro a Jack que no estaba escuchando nada solo estaba frustrado de que se le escapara Yaretzi.

Jack, dime qué relación tiene ustedes dos?- sonando muy triste, Jack la miro sujeto sus manos dándole más confianza, y esbozo una sonrisa, que ella también le dio.

Yo….- iba a contar Jack todo pero lo interrumpió unos niños, eran los amigos de Jamie.

JACK! HELEN!- exclamaron los cinco niños acercándose a la estatua, ambos Bajaron de la estatua y saludaron a todos.

Hola chicos- decía Jack muy alegre, busco a su amigo- Y Jamie?

Dijo que vendría a jugar después desayunar- respondió un niño.

Ya veo, entonces lo ira visitar y a lo mejor sale antes- mirando a Helen.

No estaría mal visitarlos- bajando la mirada con una sonrisa.

Adiós- despidiéndose los dos, dirigiéndose a la casa de Helen, antes de que tocaran el timbre se quedó pensante por un momento.

Sophie y Jamie estaban muy entretenidos jugando a los héroes con Yaretzi.

Ohh, no me han dado- tirando el muñeco de Hulk esta Sophie, Jamie tenía a Loki y Yaretzi a Hawkeye.

Te rescatare- parando el muñeco adelante del de ella.

No podrán vencerme a mí al mejor hechicero de todo Asgard – riéndose malvadamente Jamie.

_Ding Dong-_ sonando el timbre.

Yo abro- grito Sophie parándose a abrir la puerta, Yaretzi sintió un mal presentimiento así que se fue al baño.

Jamie, me podrías decir dónde está el baño.

Claro está arriba en la segunda puerta.- señalándole en rumbo.

Gracias- y subió lo más rápido. El niño la miro extrañado.

Cuando Sophie abrió la puerta salto de alegría al ver a su hermana y amigo- Hely, Jack, cuanto tiempo sin verlos.- corriendo a abrazarlos.

Sophie, cuanto has crecido- abrazando a su hermanita. Jamie se asomó para ver quién era.

Jack, Helen- también corrió a abrazarlos.

Hola Jamie- abrazando al chico.

Pasen, mamá se pondrá feliz cuando los vea- haciendo que pasaran, adentro a Helen empezó a ponerse algo nostálgica al ver sus fotos de pequeña.

Mamá, mamá, ven mira quien llego- corriendo a la cocina esta Sophie.

Quién es?- pregunto la señora desde la cocina, cuando salió casi se desmaya de la alegría que sentía de ver su hija, corrió a abrazarla- Helen, mi pequeña.

Mamá- entre lágrimas decía ella.

Me hubieras llamado antes de venir- secando la lágrima de los ojo.

En realidad ni yo sabía que vendríamos- mirando a Jack

Y por qué vinieron?- pregunto Jamie.

Si quieres nos vamos- tomándolo a pecho Helen.

No es eso, sino me sorprende que vengan en Halloween, ya que varios de mis amigos no les gusta jugar en estos días.- dejo Jamie.

Cómo?- pregunto Helen muy intrigada.

Sí, hay una leyenda que dice que si estas en el parque por un tiempo, un hombre alto, con traje negro se lleva a los niños- respondiéndole a su hermana.

Eso suena al coco?- decía Jack

Algo pero en realidad, su nombre es…..- pero en eso fue interrumpido, por Yatzi.

No lo digas- exclamo con temor en sus palabras. Jack y Helen se sorprendieron en verla.

Tu- exclamo con furia Jack.

Espera Jack no aquí- susurrándole en su oído.

Por qué no?- pregunto Jamie.

Porque si se lleva a los niños- respondió con miedo en sus ojos- y no es bonito lo que le hace. Jamie no entendió pero sabía por su expresión que no era algo bueno, miro a Jack que no estaba contento en verla a ella.

De casualidad ya se conocen- pregunto muy interesado todos.

Si, desafortunadamente- desviando la mirada.

Yaretzi dio un suspiro- Bueno gracias por todo- caminado hacia la puerta.

Que no te vas a quedar a desayunar?- pregunto la madre de los niños.

Gracias, pero tengo que ir a otra parte- respondió abriendo la puerta y cerrándola.

Luego Jack la siguió.

Dime quien es ella?- pregunto su madre.

Su nombre el Yaretzi Yatziri, es el espíritu de la primavera- respondió Helen.

Es un espíritu al igual que Jack- exclamo Jamie de asombro.

Si, y créeme también los equinoccios y solsticios también tienen- abriendo los ojos como platos ella.

Enserio- respondió feliz él.

La madre se quedó pensante por un momento lo que acaba decir su hija respecto a la chica y lo que le dijo ella- Dios mío- dirigiendo su mano a la boca y cayendo en rodillas.

Ma que pasa?- se acercó preocupada.

Corrió lo más rápido, pero fue inútil el intento ya que Jack la acorralo en la entrada, se miraron a los ojos se podía ver la ira en Jack pero en los ojos de ella no se podía percibir nada, tal como esa noche la primera vez que se conocieron.

No entiendo porque Conejo te cuida demasiado- Jack dijo con rabia.

No lo sé- respondió ella, probando que el lanzara un ataque, pero como fue entrenada por Conejo para ella eran un juego sus ataques al igual que Conejo. Fueron inútiles los esfuerzos del chico para golpearla.

En uno sus ataques se descuidó y Yaretzi le quito su personal- Pero qué?- se preguntaba Jack.- Devuélvemela- intentando arrebatársela, pero esquivaba cualquier intento del chico.

Ole- dijo burlándose del chico. El cayo de rodillas, apretó con fuerza sus manos. Se dio cuenta la chica así que le lanzo su vara, pero dio una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a tirarla, reacciono rápido retrocedió pero dio con la barda, la agarró del cuello empezando a ahogarla, intento soltarse, intento todo pero ella no soportaba demasiado el frio.

A...yu...da- intentando hablar.

Es inútil nadie te puede escuchar y menos ver-le dijo fríamente.

Suéltala -sonó una voz detrás del el, intento voltearse para ver quién era pero recibió un golpe en el cuello, desmayándolo.

Yaretzi dio un gran suspiro, miro quien fue la persona que la salvo, pero el reflejo del sol no la dejaba- quién eres?.

Ya no te acuerdas de mi- respondiéndole algo triste, rápido reconoció la voz de su salvadora.

Denisse?- dijo muy sorprendida finalmente pudo ver la figura era una chica como de 16 años, pelo largo negro, ojos cafés y ropa de deportes.- En serio eres tu- abrazándola-me alegre tanto verte.

También a ti- respondió muy alegre la chica, luego miro al chico que estaba ahorcándola.- Y quien es el?- pregunto algo enojada.

Jack Frost

En serio- respondió ella demasiado sorprendida- es el chico que tanto hablan la hadas- y ella asintió.

Y dime que haces aquí?- pregunto muy interesada, era raro verla en público a ella ya que era la estrella pop del momento.

Vine al festival de Halloween- respondió mientras veía que no la siguieran- voy abrir el espectáculo y coronar al mejor disfraz y original de todos.

Y vas a participar?

Me gustaría pero mi manager no me deja- respondió muy triste.- y aparte no puedo por…

Pero que- dijo Jack despertando.

Demonios- pensó Yaretzi, empezó a correr de nuevo agarro a Denisse también y corrieron hacía el bosque otra vez. El vio que estaban huyendo volviendo a perseguirla.

Oye porque te persigue?- pregunto Denisse saltando el un arbusto para esconderse.

Es una larga historia- respondió ella escondiéndose en el mismo arbusto.- Shh- le dijo a Denisse viendo que él estaba cerca.

No puedes huir- grito el enfadado, empezó a caminar hacia ellas, Denisse agarro una piedra y la lanzo hacia la izquierda, Jack escucho el ruido y se dirigió hacia el lago. Ambas dieron un suspiro de alivio.- enserio creyeron que me la creería- escuchando la voz del detrás de ellas, se voltearon espantadas Denisse no se podía mover del miedo que sentía a ver la cara del chico enfadado, y a Yatzi solo pudo hacer una mueca de preocupación, Jack dirigió su vara a Denisse, pero Yatzi se puso en medio de ambos.

Ella no tiene que ver en esto- replico ella.

Retiro su vara y golpeo con ella lanzándola unos metros- Yatzi!- grito viendo lo que pasaba, intento ayudarla pero Jack volvió a mirarla dejándola paralizada.

Ahh- grito de dolor, intento parase pero Jack la congelo de una pierna y volvió a gritar de dolor.- Suéltame- mirándolo con miedo, vio la mirada de ella sintió algo de compasión pero no duro demasiado tiempo ya que recordó porque sentía odio por ella y volvió a golpearla dejándola sin aire.

_No, por favor para- _empezó a decirse ella misma_- déjame, por favor, lo siento, lo siento, perdón- _Jack seguía golpeándola una y otra vez hasta que ella agarro el pie del chico tirándolo, se movió demasiado rápido como un ninja, se puso encima de Jack empezándolo ahorcar.

Jack sabía que ella no soportaba el frio así que también hizo lo mismo, Denisse al ver la escena corrió, intento quitar las manos de la chica y el chico pero fue inútil- Yatzi detente- exclamaba pero no respondió en su cuello se podía ver que su sangre empezaba a coagularse y Jack estaba quedando inconsciente era cuestión de tiempo para que se mataran entre sí.

Denisse empezó a pensar, hasta que recordó lo que debía hacerse subió a un árbol llego hasta arriba- _espero que funcione-_pensó y salto. Y funciono Yaretzi despertó y corrió a salvar a la chica, saco de su bolsa unas semillas las esparció creando como un arbusto para que amortiguara su caída.

En que estabas pensando- gritaba preocupada.

Te quedaste dormida-replico ella- otra vez.

Empezó a reírse nerviosa mente y la imito la chica y como siempre la golpeo en la cabeza- Auch.

Eso te mereces y más- replico Denisse demasiado preocupada, voltio a ver si Jack estaba pero había desparecido. Se puso en alerta, para ver en donde apareció. Y para sorpresa apareció detrás de Yatzi.

Ya lo sé-viendo los ojos de ella el reflejo de él.

No entiendo porque estas con ella- dirigiéndose a Denisse.

Por qué ella me salvo-Respondiéndole a Jack, pero empezó a temblar de miedo.

Te salvo- sonado cínicamente.- qué tontería.

No es una tontería- grito ella viendo que se burlaba de ella- Ella me salvo de que me mataran y convertirme en una de esas cosas.- decía entre lagrimas

Jack se sorprendió de ver como reaccionaba la chica, en realidad alguien se podía preocupar de ella, era lo único que podía pensar. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellas.

Denisse cayo de rodillas, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, Yaretzi se acercó a consolarla sabiendo lo difícil que era recordar ese día- Tranquila- acariciándola con su mano izquierda.

Gracias- ya más tranquila ella, le ayudo a levantarse, pero en eso volvió Jack algo molesto.

Ay- gritándole al cielo- por, arggh – puso su mano en su cara ya resignada-solo un minuto podrías dejar que me dejara en paz.

Pero detrás de él venía Jamie, Sophie y Helen, los tres se abalanzaron sobre él dejándolo en el piso.

A eso me refería-dando un risa burlona.

Suéltenme- pedía Jack muy alterado.

No- respondieron los tres.

Chicos creen que podrían detenerlo por un momento- les pidió Helen dándole una risa, y ellos asintieron empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Jack y él se reía como loco.

Helen se acercó a la chica y le dio un abrazo- Gracias- le susurro en el oído.

De nada- respondió- pero porque?

Por salvar a mis hermanos, mi mama me contó lo sucedido- tomando sus manos. Miro la chica que estaba con ella y se emocionó- Tu… tu eres Denisse Lyon.

Y asintió- No puedo creerlo soy tu fan-grito como loca- tengo todos tus discos.

Denisse solo podía escucharla ya que no la dejaba hablar.

Helen tranquilízate- alejándola de ella.

Espera ella puede verte- pregunto sorprendida.

Si- se quedó en shock por un momento- en serio.

Upps -sonó Jamie- creo que lo dejamos inconsciente- Este Jack se quedó inconsciente por tanto reír.

Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que se despierte- mientras golpeaba el piso- gusto verte a lo mejor pasare a visitar eso espero- viendo a Jack.

Espera-deteniéndola- Norte quiere hablar.

Por eso me buscaban- replico algo enojada por lo que había causado el.

Y aparte de que Conejo y Persephone encontraron arena negra en tu cuarto- le dijo algo triste, se quedó pensante por un momento.

Gracias- y salto al portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rise of the guardians no me pertenece le pertenece a Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

**Capítulo 6- Una decisión para bien o mal.**

Una vez que entro al hoyo se dirigió a la fábrica de Norte y llego a la entrada del trineo y justamente estaba ahí Norte, demasiado preocupado con su esposa María, Katherine Eva, y Alec pero lo tenía amarado. Junto con Conejo y Persephone. Ambos cuando vieron a la chica corrieron a abrazarla.

Yatzi!-dijo Persephone abrazándola.

Estas bien- dijo Conejo- no te hizo nada.

En primera- zafándose del abrazo de la chica-saben que no me gusta que entre a mi casa, segunda lo que encontraron no era arena de Pitch era pólvora de Tink y tercera porque está amarrado- viendo a su amigo.

Se volvió a pelear- respondió molesto Norte.

Jack cierto- dirigiendo su mano a la cara. Norte asintió y vio el cuello de que estaba rojo morado.- lo mismo- respondió ella sintiendo la mirada de él.

Dio un suspiro- algún día dejarían de pelearse los tres.

A mí no me mires es el que empieza- exclamo Alec sabiendo que se refería a él.

Estoy de acuerdo con el- dijo ella entrando a la fábrica. Y todos la siguieron.

Y de que querías hablar?- pregunto Yatzi mirando los juguetes que estaba creando Norte para Navidad.

Acabo de hablar con Oce- sonando demasiado serio- Y lo he discutido demasiado con todos.

Ya hablaste con los demás- mirándolo asombrado.

Si- antes de continuar dio un largo suspiro- la situación es peor de lo que imaginamos- la chica lo miro confundida.- al parecer han despertado a los 8 guardianes, eso creo.

Se quedó en shock, no logro hablar de la sorpresa, intento tranquilizar- entonces, están intentando liberarlos no.- sin voltear a ver a los demás.

Sí, pero no solo eso-continuo mirando a Katherine- Katherine y Qwerty, encontraron algo perturbador y tiene que ver contigo- señalando a ella, Alec al escucharlo le llamo la atención.

Con ella?- algo preocupado este Alec, Norte desato al chico, miro al chico se notaba muy preocupado. Katherine camino hacia Yaretzi y Alec se les acerco.

Persephone podrías venir- llamando a ambos. Creo que tú sabes qué es esto, o no?- enseñándole a Persephone una corona plateada rota.

Si- tristemente respondido.

Y ustedes esto- sacando un cuchillo de cobre oscuro con una insignia de símbolo extraño.

Ambos tragaron saliva y asintieron también- no sé si les hablaron de que la obscuridad iba a ser vencida- asintieron todos- es cierto, pero para eso va tener que pasar algo demasiado cruel un sacrificio-aseguro Katherine triste- saco un libro algo gastado de la caratula- este libro lo tenía Ombric guardado muy bien durante ese tiempo, -abrió el libro mostrando una masacre total, personas muertas, alguna agonizando, otra comiéndose entre sí y monstruos devorando sin piedad a personas que aun estando con vida.

Esto quiere decir….- inquirió Alec temeroso.

Eso parece- asintió Katherine- el guardián de la oscuridad, al fin va a parecer

Los tres se quedaron en shock total, la única persona que no estaba tan afectada era Yatzi ya que ella siempre tenía sueños así- pero atrás habla un guardián, el o la será la persona que la derrotara poniéndole fin a su reino.- aclaro Katherine mostrando la otra hoja a los guardianes y cuatro personas, la chica muerta.

Entonces "el" salvara a todos- pregunto Yatzi, Katherine dijo que no. Helen?- y volvió a decir que no.

Al parecer será un nuevo Guardián o alguien de nosotros- aclaro cerrando el libro.

Pero no dice para que son estas dos cosas- pregunto Persephone mirando la corona con nostalgia

No con exactitud- afirmo Katherine- solo muestra a un rey o reina, con el cuchillo pero no es muy específico solo dice que va hacer fundamental para matar a la oscuridad u otra cosa.

A Pitch o ella?- pregunto sorprendido Alec.

Eso es imposible-se defendió ella-yo nunca agarraría un arma.

Enserio-digieron todos al mismo tiempo mirándola sin creerle ninguna palabras

Bueno – dando tosido- pero que tiene que nosotros, aparte de los artefactos.

Tiene que ver demasiado con ustedes- afirmo ella- cuando estaba leyéndolo, encontré una parte que hablaba de dos niños que muertos por los deseos egoístas de sus seres amados, descendieron pero uno quedo en la luz mientras que el otro permaneció en la verdadera oscuridad por un tiempo- mirando a los dos niños- hasta que una mujer bondadosa la abrazo mostrándole la luz piadosamente la crio como su propia hija- mirando a Persephone.

Ella miro a Yatzi recodando aquel momento cuando la encontró y era verdad todo la había encontrado en la parte más oscura de la isla sola, desde ese momento la crio como si hija.

Pero también habla de que un niño y otro que serán la llave para que despierten los 8 guardianes- afirmo algo preocupada por como reaccionaria ella.

Efectivamente ella hizo una mueca de enojo, pero luego se tranquilizó- aunque también habla de otro chico que murió con el fuego del odio que nunca se podra apagar, que decía que ese chico será la clave para encontrar el guardián de la oscuridad y otros dos chicos que encontraran a la esperanza.

Pero eso sería imposible- sonó una voz espectral en el globo, todos se pusieron en defensa.

Muéstrate- grito Norte mirando a todas parte, en el globo empezó aparecer neblina oscura y en ella se materializo tres chicos una chica vestida como la época de María Antonieta y el chico igual sus ropas eran oscuras como las pesadillas de Pitch cada uno con su arma, y en medio de los dos se encontraba un joven de aspecto demoniaco a las de murciélago y un cráneo de un toro y un pantalón muy viejo, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y muy penetrantes.

No- dijo Norte algo asustado.

Como llegaron aquí?- replico Conejo algo angustiado.

Digamos que sus guardias no sirvieron de nada-mostrando las armas llenas de sangre, Norte dio un grito de furia lanzo sus espadas a los tres pero la agarro el chico y las lanzo hacia Norte muy rápidas que no se podían ver, por suerte Alec y Yaretzi la interceptaron antes de que llegaran a Norte.

La chica dio un chiflido- que lindo chico- apareciendo atrás de Alec lamio su oreja el intento darle un golpe pero lo esquivo. Dio una risa macabra y regreso con sus compañeros.

Díganme- tomando la iniciativa Yaretzi muy seria- quien los libero?

Jeje- dio una risa el chico de en medio- más bien quien no nos quería libres-sonando cínico por la respuesta. Desapareció igual los otros dos y empezaron a atacarlos La chica ataco a Conejo y Eva y el otro a Santa y su esposa mientras que el líder intento atacar a Katherine pero fue inútil ya que intercepto el ataque esta Yaretzi con una espada que tenía guardada.

Eres rápida- alagando a ella.

Gracias, pero eso no servirá de nada-la golpeo en su pierna este retrocedió, Alec lo ataco a manos libres, lo esquivo sin darse cuenta Persephone lo ataco con sus cuchillo dejándolo algo herido.

Conejo y Eve no les iba tan bien la Chica los atacaba con toda sus fuerzas, no dejaba ningún espacio para atacar esto dificulto las posibilidades para ellos de contraatacar- Que pasa soy demasiado rápida para ustedes- vocifero ella. Conejo le dio una sonrisa y desapareció- Donde estás?- viendo que él se fue, Eve agarro a la chica con su latido y Conejo le dio una patada mándala a la pared.

Y a Norte y María, se podría decir que a quien le estaba yendo de la patada era al joven le toco a la mejor pareja de ladrones o lo eran Norte no paraba de atacarlo y María cuando dejaba de atacar Norte ella lo atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Dejándolo en el piso cuando le iban a dar el golpe de gracia su líder dio un chiflido y todos retrocedieron.

Al parecer todavía no tenemos las suficientes almas- Aseguro el chico con dificultad de estar de pie.

Ustedes atacaron a Tzilmiztli-grito Alec de ira al escucharlos.

A qué lindo se ve enojado- dijo alegre la chica- Claro tontito pues quien más creías- sonando lo más dulce, esto enfureció a el intento atácalos pero su amiga lo detuvo- aguafiestas- sonado algo furiosa.

Vámonos - afirmo el- o casi se me olvidaba, me llamo Xochitonal- sonando más caballerosamente.

Es cierto- dando unos cuantos aplausos- me llamo Ariel.

Y yo Yura- sonado algo molesto.- Ya nos podemos ir- replico algo flojo.

Xochitonal asintió apareció la neblina los cubrió por completo hasta que desaparecieron por completo pero sin antes el susurro algunas cosas a Yaretzi.

Ella dio un gran suspiro- están todos bien- dirigiéndose a todos.

Estamos todos bien- aseguro María.

Al parecer necesitaremos a alguien más-aseguro ella.

A quién?- sonado curioso por lo que dijo ella.

No les va a gusta la idea- dándoles una sonrisa nerviosa.

No lo digas- sabiendo el nombre este conejo- que ni se te ocurra.

Por favor este momento lo amerita- suplicaba Yatzi.

No es un no además necesitas la aprobación de los demás guardianes- sonando superior a ella, Yatzi sabía que no lo iban a probar ninguno.

Entonces- dirigiéndose al comando de Norte y sonó la alarma de los Guardianes- les preguntare- retando a Conejo, la miro con determinación.

Está bien, no será mi culpa si sales herida- desviando la mirada de ella.

Alguien me podría decir quién es? Pregunto Norte inocentemente. Mirando a la chica que cambio su mirada de "que he hecho".

En camino a su casa Jamie estaba suplicando perdón a Jack ya que desde que se despertó no le dirigió la palabra.

Jack, dime algo- suplicándole y el solo lo ignoraba- fue idea de HELEN!

A mí no me metas- replico ella señalándolo, estaba demasiado feliz que estaba con su artista favorito, pero solo en su interior ya que si lo demostraba todos se iban a burlar de ella.- _soy feliz como una lombriz._ Pensaba ella esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Jack seguía sin ponerle atención a su amigo hasta que se detuvo de repente haciendo que el también chocara con él.

Auch- chocando con la espalda del chico- Jack que pasa- parándose enfrente del, el solo estaba admirando el cielo y salió volando lo más rápido, Helen también se había dado cuenta de que la aurora guardiana estaba activada.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de seguir a Jack un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos saliendo la hija de Norte de él.

Que pasa? Pregunto Helen algo cansada y preocupada.

Sinceramente un caos- ya cansada también de tanto ajetreo- Yaretzi hizo una tontería como siempre.- sonado enojada, y entro al portal haciendo que todos lo siguieran. Una vez que llegaron a la fábrica Helen vio que Jack ya estaba ahí discutiendo junto con Tooth, Sandy, Conejo y Santa hacia la pobre chica que estaba acorralada por los cinco.

Y Conejo la miro diciendo "te lo dije", con una sonrisa burlona.

Debes estar bromeando- replicaba Tooth algo iracunda, Sandy estaba hablando con sus imágenes pero no muy feliz.

Sabes lo que ha causado-agarrándola de la sudadera este Jack levantándola unos centímetros.

Norte solo la miraba muy pensativo- Tiene razón- rompiendo los gritos de los demás.

¡¿Qué?!- exclamando los cuatro.

Que tiene razón y la seria de mucha utilidad-añadió a su defensa él.

Estamos hablando de la persona que ha intentado matarnos en muchas ocasiones y lo logro con uno de nosotros- mirándolo serio Conejo.

Sí, pero él es el único que sabe más de esta situación que nosotros mismo incluso que Manny – replicando Norte.

Es cierto-hablo Yatzi todavía siendo sostenida por Jack.-Bájame- replico ella y la tiro en el piso con mucha fuerza.

Sinceramente estoy de acuerdo con ambos- dijo Persephone nerviosa, Conejo se quedó en shock.

Pero por qué?- exclamaba algo disgustado.

Durante mi tiempo sola reinando en el inframundo siempre llegaba a una parte que nadie podía entrar solo algunas personas y lo encontraba no sentía miedo por el sino compasión, sabía lo que se sentía estar lejos de tus seres amados y sabiendo que podías tenerlos para siempre- añadió ella triste.- y un día en mi reino esas cosas llegaron de repente defendí con fuerza mi reino pero no fue lo suficiente me dejaron derrumbada en el suelo, ya no tenía esperanza y en eso llego el me ayudo, a mí y mi pequeño, encerrando a esas cosas de nuevo- formando una sonrisa nostálgica- solo tal vez la bondad que le quedaba todavía exista en algún aparte de su corazón

Quieres decir?- asombrado Conejo, ya que Pitch no es delas personas más gentiles ni amables que existiera en el mundo- que él fue el que te ayudo?- y ella asintió incluso Norte hizo lo mismo.

El soltó una carcajada al igual que Jack no lo podían creer, eran los únicos que estaban riendo.

Es... Es un... Buen chiste- tomando aire para tranquilizarse pero no logro nada.

Helen no entendió nada así que se acercó a la chica que se alejó de los dos chiflados- Yaretzi, ¿dime de que estaban hablando?

Mmm sinceramente no es como decírtelo pero estábamos pensado a unir en una tregua a tu padre- se lo dijo nerviosamente, ella se sorprendido tanto de cómo lo tomaron todos, el líder acepto la propuesta, eso era lo más sorprendente era la persona que había conocido mejor a Pitch.

Corrió hacia Norte- es enserio que mi padre nos ayudara?- pregunto algo entusiasmada y preocupada.

Pues…-mirando a sus compañeros muertos de risa- eso creo. Miro a Tooth y Sandy para ver su respuesta ambos se miraron, lo pensaron por un momento no muy a gustos le dijeron que sí.

Este decidido- exclamo con fuerza- Pitch no ayudara- haciendo que los dos dejaran de reír.

Espera en que momento decidimos?-replico Conejo indignado al igual que Jack.

Ustedes estaban "tan divertidos" que decidimos por nosotros mismos- señalando a Tooth y Sandy. Conejo no dejaba de mirar a Tooth y Sandy.

Es enserio?- mirándolos confundidos.

La verdad… es que enserio lo necesitamos- dijo en su defensa Tooth.

Sandy estaba haciendo formas en su cabeza diciéndole varias razones y a la vez malas razones pero aun así necesitaban toda la ayuda posible por la cual debería ser reclutado solo esta vez.

Jack miro a Helen para ver como lo tomaba pero el rostro de ella no mostraba ningún disgusto por su parte mostraba felicidad y alegría- estoy de acuerdo- dijo alegre Conejo se espantó demasiado por lo que dijo el chico.

Ok esto ya me dio miedo- retrocediendo unos pasos.-es que todos se volvieron locos- grito desesperado.

Esto es tan divertido- susurro Denisse a Eve y Jamie. Y el solo asintió pero Sophie inflo sus cachetes de enojo.

O tranquila se le pasara- decía Eve sobándole la cabeza. Pero la ignoro.- Hay que linda.- mirándola chistoso.

Entonces quien le dirá- aplaudiendo todos se miraron Yaretzi dio un paso pero Conejo no se lo permitió.

Conejo- exclamaron la chica

No- replico de nuevo como siempre la niña y él se miraron fijamente ella dio una sonrisa y sin que se diera cuenta ella ya había abierto un hoyo junto con ella salto al lugar- Demonios odio que haga eso.

Mira quien lo dice- burlándose de Conejo Tooth.

Eso fue hace años, si- respondiéndole bruscamente.

¿Oigan y Helen?- pregunto Jack muy preocupado.-¿ Y la otra chica?- viendo que Denisse también había desaparecido junto con ella, pero luego su cara cambio a rabia- esa niña- pensó iracundo.

¿Y donde esta Persephone?- alarmado Conejo por no ver a la joven

**Bueno aqui vamos de nuevo con otro dios mitológico Mexica si mal me acuerdo . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rise of the guardians no me pertenece le pertenece a Dreamworks y William Joyce **

**Capítulo 7 El rey Caído.**

Wohooo- gritaba muy feliz Denisse- voy ganando.

Denisse- exclamaba algo enojada-¿ por qué viniste?

Por qué abriste un hoyo- seguía gritando alegremente. Ella se golpeó la cara recordando que le había prometido a ella que la próxima la llevaría en el portal. Luego miro a Helen y se volvió a golpear- no es por nada pero de por si Jack está enojado conmigo no creo que sea buena idea que estés conmigo- sonando seria.

Lo sé pero quiero ver a mi padre- sonando muy preocupada desde que me convertí en la guardián de la luz no lo he visto y he estado muy preocupado por el- se veía la determinación en ella, Yatzi sonrió al saber que su hija estaba preocupado por el- perdón si te causo más problemas con él.

Descuida será más divertido así- riéndose un poco. Sorprendiendo como lo tomo después de como la trato.- Denisse agárrate de Persephone- ordenándole a la chica pero no escucho así que mejor Persy agarro a la chica. Cuando lograron ver un poco de resplandor, salieron y llegaron al cuartel todos empezaron a volar con excepción de la peli-roja que cayó en una celda.

Vieron el lugar era un desastre se podía ver que hubo una batalla muy fuerte, todos se empezaron a preocupar así que mejor buscaron a Pitch.

PITCH!-exclamaba Yatzi saltando al laberinto de pasillos. Persy y Denisse en el piso, mientras que su hija en las celdas, en ese momento recordó que él tenía una segunda guarida abajo del primero, busco el agujero, Yatzi la siguió junto con las otras dos que estaban abajo. Se acercó a una roca la empujo un poco y abrió un pasadizo secreto. Pasaron el túnel que dirigía al otro túnel pero cuando salieron del túnel. Algo cayo del techo, cuando vieron lo que era se quedaron atónitas

PAPA!-exclamo Helen corrió a ver a su padre Persy hizo lo mismo, Yatzi se mantuvo en alerta.

Pitch abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio a su hija- Helen-vio que no estaba sola- que están haciendo aquí?-decía mientras respiraba con dificultad.

No hables te lastimaras más- dijo Persephone cargándolo junto con Denisse. Caminaron hacia el pasillo pero este se cerró enfrente de ellas y se escucharon paso detrás de ellas.

Abre un hoyo ahorra- grito desesperado Pitch, ella golpeo el piso pero no pasó nada.

Qué?- golpeando de nuevo el piso.- No puedo- mirándolo confundida siguiendo golpeando con desesperación el piso.

No servirá de nada-sonando una voz familiar, salió de la oscuridad Xochitonal sonriendo maliciosamente- He cancelado tu poder-decía cínicamente, empezó a caminar hacia ellos, las dos chicas de pusieron en defensa.

Hay que lindo-haciéndole burla a ambas-te están protegiendo, a ti el rey de las pesadillas. Que patético- vocifero, el solo pudo bajar la cabeza indignada. El vio a la Helen muy curioso, se acercó a ella, saco su arco pero no pudo levantar su arco, así que el agarro su barbilla.- Y tu quien eres- mirándola con sus ojos espectrales.

Soy Helenka Pitchiner, pero me dicen Helen- decía algo temerosa, su padre al ver que la estaba tocando se enfureció llamando a sus pesadillas, pero estas no respondían.

Ohh así que tú eres su hermosa hija- mirándola muy de cerca.

Aléjate de ella- sonando muy seria poniéndole su arma en la espalda Yatzi.

Se movió muy rápido él y abrazo a Yatzi de la cintura- Ya lo hice- poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, la miro completa y dio una sonrisa- eres muy hermosa, te lo han dicho?- preguntándole mientras respiraba en su cuello.

Gracias- respondió ella con disgusto.

SUELTALA!-grito Pitch iracundo. Eso hizo más feliz a él su mirada lo hacía muy feliz así que le dio un beso en el cuello, lo enfureció más se movió demasiado brusco abriendo una de sus heridas, empezando a toser sangre. Helen se acercó intento ayudar pero recordó que si lo tocaba lo iba a lastimar más así que lo único que podía hacer era observar.

Por su parte Yatzi está en un lio no podía moverse, y el chico que la estaba abrazando se estaba pasando de listo empezaba recorrer el pecho de la chica, eso no le gustaba mucho intento librarse de el- es Inútil- susurrándole en su oído, no se había sentido como animal acorralado desde hace mucho tiempo y eso la molestaba demasiado. Así que se le ocurrió un plan para librarse miro a Denisse y ella asintió.

Ella soltó a Pitch y corrió hacia el murciélago intentado golpearlo, lo esquivo y se colocó detrás de la chica, dándole chance a ella de golpearlo, pero lo volvió a esquivar y agarro a Denisse como señuelo.- eso es lo mejor que tienen- Denisse le dio una sonrisa saco una pistola de voltios, y le disparo como 15000 voltios, dándole un gran efecto a él pero no lo logro desmayar solo lo dejo en shock.

Si- dando un salto de alegría- quien diría que serviría de algo- mirando la pistola que le habían dado de regalo de cumpleaños a ella.

En serio no la usa- mirándola esta Helen sorprendida ya que casi todas las estrellas tienen una.

Es nuestra oportunidad- exclamo Yatzi buscando otra roca y la encontró para que esta volviera abrir el pasillo pero no estaba solo en ella estaba una cosa grande cuestionándola, en su mano izq. Llevaba un martillo.

Al ver al monstruo a ellas, lanzo un rugido y piso con fuerza el piso haciendo que cayeran- Demonios- exclamo con furia Yatzi, agarro su espada y corrió hacia el monstruo intento agarrarla pero ella esquivo su gran mano- escapen yo lo distraeré-decía mientras esquivaba sus manos.

Vamos-dijo Persy cargando a Pitch junto con Denisse, lograron evitar que los viera el monstruo al llegar casi al final del túnel Helen se quedó a ayudar a la chica. Pitch se dio cuenta pero no pudo decir nada ya que la garganta la tenía abierta. Regreso corriendo a ver como estaba ella, estaba lista para ayudar.

Helen- exclamo ella viendo que estaba lista para atacar- no servirá- grito esquivando el mazo del monstruo, ella se quedó confundida y no escucho y ataco.-NO- viendo lo que había hecho, al llegar la flecha la monstruo las heridas que ya le había hecho su amiga se curaron haciendo más fuerte.

No-susurro culpable de lo que había hecho.

CORRE-mientras saltaba a la espalda del monstruo y clavándole su espada en su hombro, dijo algunas palabras, señalo la espada y de su mano salió un relámpago aturdiendo al monstruo muy fuerte, bajo de esa cosa y corrió agarro a Helen y salieron del pasadizo. Cuando llegaron al otro cuarto cerro rápido la puerta y la sellaron ella y Persy con enredaderas venenosas.

Arggh-gimiendo de dolor, vio su brazo izquierdo que estaba dislocado, su hueso se había salido de ella dejándolo al aire libre, Persy se acercó vio su brazo lo sujeto- e… espera- decía nerviosamente sabiendo lo que venía, la mujer empujo el hueso hacia adentro, e hizo que ella gritara hasta la Luna.

Listo- dijo sonriendo, Yatzi la mira algo disgustada ya que no le gustaba que hiciera eso se alejó de ella y vio a Pitch que estaba peor de lo que imaginaba, ambos brazos estaban igual dislocados una gran herida en el pecho y en la garganta que se había provocado y su cabeza casi abierta, su ropa ya no era negra sino rojo carmesí, vio a Helen que estaba a punto de llorar por lo inútil que se sentía.

Lo intentare de nuevo- viendo el piso, volvió a golpearlo y al fin se abrió el agujero y todos entraron a ella, con excepción de Persy que la había capturado Xochitonal, no se habían percatado de su presencia, Yatzi intento agarrar la mano de ella, pero solo recibió un golpe del monstruo que estaba con el- Yaretzi!- grito preocupada por el golpe que había recibido.

Ella solo pudo ver como se desvanecía su Maestra enfrente de ella, desmayándose.

Déjame!-gritaba una niña escapando de algo en medio del bosque, corría y corría pero eso fue inútil, no pudo escapar de un hombre alto ya viejo que la estaba persiguiendo por un largo tiempo se veía en su cara que quería hacerle algo a la pobre niña, la sujeto de su pequeño brazo fuertemente lastimando a la pobre niña. Ella soltó un grito desgarrador, el hombre para que se callara la niña la azoto con todas sus fuerza en un árbol que estaba cerca de ambos.

La pobre niña sentía un gran dolor, empezó a pedir ayuda pero no había nadie a quien pedir estaba en medio del bosque donde nadie podía verlos ni escuchar, la agarró del cuello empezándola a ahorcar con fuerza, intento con su pequeña fuerza pero no logro nada, empezó a llorar y solo podía pensar en ayuda-_alguien ayúdeme-pensaba desesperadamente._

En su mente se veo una extraña figura de un hombre alto con un traje militar su cabello era rojo como la sangre y a lado de él estaba un niña con un aspecto extraño no se dejaba ver su rostro. Libéranos-le decían repitiéndole una y otra vez-No- pensaba ella- LIBERANOS -empezando a gritar con más fuerza. Ella volvió a repetir que no.

Mírame- le dijo el hombre iracundo, la agito para que reaccionara pero no le hizo caso así que volvió a golpearla en el abdomen con mucha fuerza ella se quedó sin aire-mírame-volviendo a repetir, cuando al fin la miro a los ojos el esbozo un sonrisa macabra ella no sabía si gritar u otra cosa así que mejor se quedó sin mostrar ninguna emoción- sabes lo que es esto- mostrándole un cruz, al ver la cruz intento soltarse.

Noo- gritaba ella con mucho miedo, empezando a llorar, a hacerse del baño del miedo.

El hombre la miro disgustado de lo que estaba haciendo la tiro en su propia orine- Otra vez mira y me dices que no te mande ahí, tú te lo mereces por ser así- señalando lo que había hecho.

Perdón- decía entre llanto la pobre niña.

Perdón!?- sonando con mucho enojo- en serio crees que con eso se resuelve todo- sujetándola de su cabeza con demasiada fuerza.

Ella no podía responder del miedo de lo que podría hacerle a lo siguiente que diría, así que mejor se quedó callado otra vez empezando a llorar. No sentía compasión alguna el hombre solo la veía como una herramienta para ganar dinero y eso si lo hacía bien, se había cansado de cuidarla así que mejor decidió mandarla de nuevo al sanatorio que tenía la iglesia incorporada era el lugar perfecto páralo niños que tenían problemas incluso una vez ya la había mandado por 3 días. Que eso fue una tortura para ella, y estaba determinado en mejor ya no cuidar de ella para siempre.

La volvió a bajar, para volverla a sujetar del brazo, la pobre no podía hacer nada solo podía ver como la llevaban a su propio infierno. En eso vio que el hombre la había soltado, se extrañó y vio al hombre en su mirada tenía un terrible miedo a un hombre que estaba enfrente del, empezó a sudar frio.

Agarro de nuevo a la niña y la lanzo hacia el como un pedazo que era lanzado hacia un león, atrapo a la niña en sus brazos la miro indiferente y volvió al hombre dirigido sus manos hacia el hombre de ellas salieron unos terrible monstruos comiéndoselo brutalmente. La pobre niña solo pudo sentir un gran alivio de la persona que la había cuidado, esbozo una gran sonrisa hacia la persona que lo había salvado le dio un abrazo y este no sabía que hacer la miro confundida.

No me tienes miedo?- pregunto algo confuso, la niña lo miro confundido.

Por qué?-dándole un sonrisa pícara.

Él le dio una risa de cómo le respondió- no viste lo que acabo de hacer- señalándole los restos que quedaron del hombre, los miro la niña y ella se encogió de hombros. Le llamo mucho la atención de como reacción se tocó su quijada y bajo a la niña. Y se alejó de ella.

Ella lo empezó a seguir, él sabía que lo estaba siguiendo pero no le importó mucho y siguió caminado, cuando llegaron a un campamento, el hombre empezó a sacar de nuevo sus monstruos a espantar a la gente del lugar, empezó a reírse, miro a la niña y ella solo estaba mirando muy feliz- Porque estas feliz?- preguntándole muy curioso.

¿Feliz?- dijo ella- que es feliz?

Jamás pensó escuchar a una niña decir eso lo dejo en shock, pensó por un momento-Dime cuántos años tienes?

Mmm- empezó a contar sus pequeños deditos-3 y medio- señalándole con sus deditos.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica le recordó por un momento a su hija Seraphine cuando tenía su edad la agarro de su manita y se la llevo con ella.

Dime cómo te llamas?- pregunto ella.

Me dicen por muchos nombres- diciéndole muy orgulloso de ello- ¿Y tú?

Yo no tengo-afirmo ella mirando a la Luna muy feliz.- Mira qué bonita se ve la Luna.

Ja- vocifero el hombre- claro- Mira fijamente a la niña, pensó por un momento y recordó un nombre que había escuchado- dime que te parece Yaretzi suena lindo.

La a niña se voltio pensó por un momento corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza -me gusta- dándole un sonrisa hermosa y se siguieron abrazando debajo de la Luna.

Manny estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo el y por primeras vez estaba feliz por él.

Yatzi… - se oía que la llamaban desesperadamente.

_Estarás a salvo… nadie te hará daño…._

Yatzi- se hacía más aguda la voz.

_No vuelvas a hacer eso… me asustaste._

Yatzi!

_Tranquilos ellos no sufrieron nada, sin embargo no creo que les vaya igual en el otro mundo_

Yatzi-retumbando en su cabeza.

_Por que nos abandonaste _

Yatzi

La pelirroja se despertó vio a su alrededor está en la fábrica de Santa, vio estaba bañada en sudor y sangre que provenía de su cabeza vendada y recostada un cuarto de Norte a lado de ella se encontraba su amigo Alec observándola muy preocupada, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba su maestro Conejo también muy preocupado. Se miró completa y vio que no traía su ropa la habían cambiado por vendas igual sus brazos, intento moverse tantito pero con eso logro abrir un poco una de sus heridas.

_Coff, Coff-_ empezando a toser un poco de sangre.

Tranquila- recostándola de nuevo en la cama Alec.

¿Qué paso?- preguntado les con dificultad.

No te acuerdas- afirmando Conejo muy sorprendido- ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos- sentándose a su lado.- de casualidad no te acuerdas de algo?

Solo recuerdo que me escape de ti de nuevo al empezar a retarme de nuevo, llegamos a la guarida de Pitch y… y- recordando algo, en eso recordó de Persephone-Persephone!- Levantándose bruscamente- se la llevaron?- decía muy alterada.

Tranquila- la sujetaron éntrelos dos al ver que intentaba pararse.- Quien se la llevo?- pregunto muy preocupado Conejo, no sabía cómo responder ella, no quería decirle y preocuparlo más de lo que estaba, en su mirada se le podía verlo preocupado que estaba.

Cuando llegamos a la guarida de él, estaba siendo atacada por Xochitonal, y él estaba gravemente herido, lo contraatacamos pero no estaba solo así que nos pusimos en defensiva –continuo bajo la mirada- los ataques de Helen no funcionaban solo lo curaba, pero lo logre aturdir y escapamos pero no me di cuenta y Xochitonal capturo a Persephone- apretó con fuerzas lo último.

Conejo empezó a exasperarse, sus pupilas se empezaron dilatar de lo sorprendido y asustado casi se desmaya pero se contuvo salió de la oficina pero antes mira a ella decepcionado desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

La chica dio un gran suspiro, su amigo coloco su mano en el hombro de ella para darle una sonrisa de confianza- Jum, tu sabes cómo animarme- dándole un abrazo- gracias.

Por eso estoy aquí- susurrándole en su oído muy gentil, vio que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no caían por su mejilla, paso su mano en sus ojos secando sus lágrimas.-Mejor- haciéndole burla

Ella asintió dándole una risilla, intento levantarse, pero antes tenía que ponerse algo encima, le pidió a Alec su bolsa y saco su vestido y su suéter ya que tenía mucho frio y sus botas, se paró pero no pudo mantenerse por mucho tiempo así que Alec la sujeto con su hombro.-Gracias, me podrías llevar con Norte-el chico hizo una mueca de disgusto y la saco del cuarto.

**Un poquito del pasado de Yaretzi :,(**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Rise of tha guardiasn no me pertenece es de Dreamworks y William Joyce **

**Capítulo 8 La corte**

Al salir para su sorpresa no se encontraba nadie solo estaban ellos dos y alguno Yetis vigilando el cuarto donde estaban y otro.

Ok-dijo sintiéndose intimidada por las miradas de los Yetis- hiciste algo Alec- preguntándole a su amigo.

No-respondiéndole serio- que yo sepa- encogiéndose de hombros.

Caminaron unos metros pero lo Yetis los detuvieron, le dijeron que no podían pasar, se miraron algo angustiados por la situación nunca había pasado algo igual, excepto esa vez que Alec hizo un berrinche o cuando ella le hizo la mejor broma a Sandy.

Intentaron despistar los Yetis haciendo caras pero no funciono de nada solo recibieron, bueno el solo recibió unos golpes en la cabeza- Jajá- riéndose ella pero abrió algo sus heridas.

Jeje- riéndose de el y volvió recibir un golpe- y eso por qué?- sonando enojado, y le dio una sonrisa el Yeti.

Pensó por un momento- oye y si intentas ese truco- susurrando en el oído.

Ese truco- susurrando el también- tal vez funcione- sonriendo misteriosamente, los dos Yetis lo miraron algo nervioso ya sabían cuando hacia esa sonrisa una era que estaba caprichoso, dos quería hacer una broma, o tres estaba enojado y esa era la más peligrosa. Tragaron saliva, empezó a caminar hacia atrás ambos, retrocedieron muy nerviosos hasta llegar al barandal, Alec siguió caminado con su sonrisa "malvada", intentaron los dos retroceder más, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, vio las caras de pánico. Susurro algunas palabras que espanto a los Yetis- BOO!-grito enfrente de ellos, ambos se desmayaron de tanta emoción.

Jajaja- soltando ambos una gran carcajada- eso nunca falla- decía entre risas el chico alejándose de lo Yetis.

Espera- deteniéndolo al chico- tienes un plumón?- preguntándole muy energética.

NO- sonando serio- pero si tinta permanente- sacando de su bolsa una tinta, se la dio a ella y empezó a ser creativa con lo Yetis.

Listo-viendo su obra de arte.

Te quedo bien- admirando los nuevos bigotes de ello.

Vamos-levantándola, caminaron hacia el otro cuarto que estaba del otro lado del lugar, analizaron el lugar pero para su mala suerte Norte vio lo que hicieron.

Que hacen?-susurrándole a ambos. Los dos saltaron, haciendo que se lastimara más ella.

Yo… nada…por- mirándolo nervioso, el solo escuchaba cruzado de brazos.

Claro, claro y supongo que a los Yetis les dieron ganas de pintarse los bigotes de negro- viendo a los dos Yetis con sus bigotes negros, ambos se pusieron nerviosos.

Claro- digieron unísonos.

Entonces no le molestara que los despierte y les pregunte si no quieren también por ahí pintarse unas flores- dijo lo último exaltado. Ambos se encogieron de hombros, mirándolo con "Perdón". Norte exhalo profundamente para mirar a la chica.

Te encuentras bien- dirigiéndose a ella amablemente ella asintió- Conejo nos contó todo- eso hizo que bajara la mirada.

Yo... No... Pude hacer nada-aclaro tristemente.

Norte no sabía que responderle, no estaba seguro como tranquilizarla si no podía con su hijo, como saber que con ella funcionaria.

Oye que hay en ese cuarto- señalándole ella el cuarto que tenía otros dos Yetis.

Ahí está Pitch descansando- afirmo él.

Me podrías llevar- alzándole sus brazos, Norte la llevo al cuarto cargándola

Adentro del cuarto se encontraba Helen y en la cama Pitch dormido.

Norte- al ver que entro junto con Yatzi, la miro indiferente.

Que hace ella aquí?-sonando muy seria.

Al parecer Jack ya te conto todo- y le respondió que si- bueno no importa un amigo menos- le dijo indiferente, eso enfureció a ella.

No es hora de pelear- exclamo Norte mirando a la chica que estaba lista para atacar. En eso Pitch se despertó.

Que…- viendo a su alrededor, se sintió feliz pero a la vez preocupado porque estaba en la fábrica de Norte y a su amiga herida. No podía recordar nada, pero le llego de inmediato lo que había pasado- Xochitonal, Donde esta ese miserable- exclamo enfurecido y termino lastimándose más su garganta.

Sera mejor que no hables- Norte la miro y diciéndole "pero necesitamos que no responda"- entonces que haga lo mismo que Meme- afirmando mirándolo.

Él se encogió de hombros y lo intento formo como un pulgar.

Ves- dándole una sonrisa.

Ok, nos podrías decir por que Xochitonal estaba contigo?-pregunto Norte.

Él le respondió que no sabía, y le pregunto de como sabían de el-Él nos hizo una visita- respondiéndole nerviosamente, él se alteró un poco lanzo imágenes muy rápidas que no se entendía provocándose un dolor de cabeza.

Ja- serio entre dientes Alec.

No es gracioso-respondió algo enojado él.- y si mejor se los escribo.

Creo que si-dijo Norte, le dio papel y tinta, empezó a escribir y se los dio a los dos.

_"No lastimo a nadie?"-_ellos digieron que no.

Ya lo conocías?-pregunto muy interesado Yaretzi, el asintió-De dónde?

_"la verdad es que no lo había visto bien solo lo había visto en libro y pinturas de tu país"_

De México-le sonó algo extraño ella conocía a todos los dioses de su país, los había leído en pergaminos que con tenia cada una de las pirámides- pero si yo he leído todos…- recordó en ese momento que solo le faltó un pergamino que le quito Huit- viene en ese pergamino.

Necesito encontrar ese pergamino- bajando de los hombros de Norte.

Espera- deteniéndola Norte- necesito hablar con ambos.

Después- replico.

No ahorra- mirándola con sus ojos penetrantes, dio un suspiro- y de que quieres hablar- ya resignada.

No aquí- se dirigió a la puerta y les señalo que lo siguieran, Alec ayudo a Pitch a levantarse. Norte los llevo hasta otro cuarto que se encontraban los guardianes, los elementales y sus protectores.

Huit rápidamente se dirigió hacia la chica furioso- no puede ser que no la protegieras- cargándola de su ropa.

Huit tranquilízate- se dijo Otto tranquilizando a él. La bajo muy brusco lastimándola más- estas bien- mirándola preocupada.

Si-sonando muy desanimada, la ayudo a levantarse.

Ya estamos todos- mirando a todos pero luego recordó que faltaba Persephone, se encogió de hombros al sentir la mirada de su hijo.- este olviden lo que dije.

Camino hasta una mesa, cerca de ella se encontraba como un panel de control, igualito que tenía en su fábrica, se sentó jalo la palanca y el piso se empezó a mover en donde estaba el aparecieron más sillas en donde venía cada uno un símbolo que los identificaba y los demás guardianes se sentaron en ellas- con esto damos abierta la corte- afirmo el cruzado de brazos.

El caso este- aclaro Conejo- Al parecer estamos en una situación crítica, los 3 de los 9 guardianes han sido despertado- dicho esto alarmo mucho a los jóvenes y los demás y más a Pitch.

No sabemos quién o como fueron liberados-continuo Hada- pero al parecer Xochitonal, ya estaba liberado desde hace 4 años, después de que Pitch decidió atacarnos- inquirió ella mirándolo serio.

Él no podía responder a su defensa gracias a su herida en la garganta, así que solo pudo regresarle la mirada.

Y después libero a los demás que estaban encerrados en el abismo, Huit nos podrías decir más de ellos- dándole la palabra a él.

Gracias- dando un paso al frente- Xochitonal es un dios al igual que a mí y mis hermanos pero a diferencia de a mí la oscuridad lo atrajo desde que tenía memoria, así que lo desterramos al inframundo donde pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, pero fue un gran error-dio una gran suspiro para continuar- un día cuando mi hermana "mayor" estaba dando la luz a la noche. Se percató de que estaba ocurriendo algo y no solo ella nosotros también nos percatamos que los niños estaban desapareciendo misteriosamente y no solo eso, los bebes no nacían y los que nacían morían trágicamente , así que yo y mis hermanos nos dirigimos conXiuhtecuhtli, que es el punto donde la Luz toca la oscuridad y viceversa. Al llegar no encontramos con una gran sorpresa, en su templo se encontraban varios de mis hermanos muertos y el llorando desconsolada junto con Xolotl, de tantas lágrimas sus ojos se desprendió de ella dejando huecos en su lugar. Buscamos por todo el sitio y lo único que pudimos encontrar fue a nuestro hermano Xipe Totec muy herido, lo llevamos con nuestra madre para que lo curara, y él nos contó lo que había ocurrido, Xochitonal no estaba satisfecho en su trabajo quería más y más personas a quien torturar, así que decidió retarnos a nosotros, a su familia.

Fuimos hablar con nuestro padre o tío Mictlantecuhtli y su esposa Mictecacihuatl pero no creyeron que el hizo eso, él estaba haciendo su trabajo junto con su hermana Ixtab, le seguimos insistiendo pero el solo se negó a creer en que su hijo estaba haciendo todo esto así que nos retiramos indignados, por eso.

Pero eso no nos detuvo para probar la fechorías de él, así que los pocos que quedamos lo estuvimos vigilando por un gran tiempo- se detuvo de tanto que decía le hacía recordar todo lo que paso aquel trágico día-pasaron los meses no sabíamos que era una trampa pero él y los demás del inframundo estaban haciendo un plan para matarnos y quedar como los únicos para crear el caos en la tierra.

Y lo lograron mucho antes de que el Hombre de la Luna llegara hubo una gran Era de la Oscuridad, que duro por mucho tiempo, tuvimos que hacer lo posible para proteger a todos, pero cuando ya no teníamos ninguna esperanza, una luz resplandeció en el cielo, haciendo que retrocedieran ellos y que algunos se destruyeran pero sus almas siguieron ahí con eso pudimos encerrarlos de nuevo, y los encerramos en diferentes partes del mundo. El único que no logramos encerarlo bien fue a Xochitonal.

Y entonces que le hicieron?-pregunto muy interesado Jack.

Se quedó atrapado entre este mundo y el de los muertos- afirmo él.- pero si se liberaron debió ser por un culto o sacrificio.

Un culto?-pregunto curioso Jack.

Si, hace mucho tiempo…

Basta-exclamo Norte- Jack luego te contaremos eso, ahora necesitamos en donde se encuentran exactamente los demás.

Pero como eran los dos que lo acompañaban?- pregunto Huit.

Era como un chico algo desanimado y una chica que vestía como de la edad del terror –dijo Alec recordando la lamida que le dio la chica- digieron que se llamaban Ariel y Yura.

No los conozco, que tipo de armas tenían?

Solo unas espadas-aclaro él.

Entonces no las han encontrado-susurro él.

Entonces- tomando la palabra Norte- Pitch Black- dirigiéndose al hombre-en estos momento no podemos hacerlo solos- dio un gran suspiro ya que le dolía decir la palabras- necesitamos tu ayuda.

Él se sorprendió que le estuvieran pidiendo ayuda, no se lo creía-Jajaja- empezó a reírse provocando que su herida se abriera.

Que están gracioso?-inquirió Conejo tomándolo como indignante lo que estaba haciendo el.

En serio me están pidiendo ayuda, a mí quien ha intentado matarlos en varias ocasiones-intentado no volverse a reír él.

Créeme a mí tampoco me agrada la idea-respondió Conejo.

Y a quien se le ocurro la grandiosa idea?-viendo quien de los cinco había sido.

No fuimos ninguno de nosotros-dijo Norte señalando a Yaretzi.

Pitch cambio su mirada a saber que ella había sido la persona que se le ocurrió la idea, pensó por un momento- y enserio quieren mi ayuda?-pregunto dócilmente y todos asintieron sorprendidos en como tomo la respuesta.

No tenemos otra opción- sonando resignado Norte.

Y el Hombre de la Luna sabe de esto?

Fue con él con quien consultamos después de que ella se fue por ti-mirando preocupada a Yatzi.- que pago un gran precio-susurro el- pero él dijo que lo que paso, paso y ahora tenemos que pensar en el presente, dejemos las diferencias aun lado.-aclaro el muy serio de lo normal- Pitch, te nombraremos por el momento un….. Guardián- Pitch no lo podía creer un guardián él.

Oigan y en serio me nombraran guardián así por así.- inquirió algo indignado por las circunstancias.

No fue nuestra decisión, Manny nos lo dijo-exclamo más indignado Conejo.

Y solo porque él se los dijo creen que aceptare- empezando a retarlos a ellos.

Como te a través a decir eso después de lo que estamos haciendo por ti- exclamo Norte enfadado- a nosotros tampoco nos agrada la idea de estar con usted.- golpeo con fuerza la mesa que dejo su marca.

Los demás guardianes también se enfadaron con excepción de Sandy, miro a Yaretzi que estaba preocupada.

Y entonces aceptas o no- le pregunto iracundo Hada.

Ya que me lo están rogando, creo que aceptare- mofándose de ellos, todos lo miraban enojado.

Bueno- tranquilizándose el- con esto Pitch Black, por el momento te nombraremos Guardián- seguía no agradarles la idea ni siquiera el que siempre había soñado con este momento pero en otra manera.

Y la música-reclamo él.

Hasta aquí?!- saltando ya cansado de los pedidos de él, le lanzo un boomerang, no lo logró esquivar por la heridas. Yatzi se puso en medio recibiendo el boomerang recibiendo el impacto de él, lanzándola unos metros atrás, Conejo quedo atónito porque había hecho la chica, intercepto su boomerang y fue a ver como estaba ella.

Se levantó con dificultad, al pararse Conejo al miro preocupado pero a la ves algo decepcionado- por qué hiciste eso-pregunto angustiado.

Pero no consiguió respuesta, solo paso alado de el con la cara baja. El intento agarrar su hombro pero algo le dijo que no era el momento adecuado, los demás se sorprendieron por lo que había hecho incluso Helen que estaba enojada, y sorprendida- _enserio es así-_ pensó recordando lo que le había dicho Jack hace unos momentos. Jack esbozo una sonrisa por el golpe había recibido ella.

Norte exhalo muy profundo paso su mano por toda la cara- con esto damos fin a la corte-dijo algo cansado por todo lo que estaba pasando.- por el momento necesitamos que todos se pongan en alerta, en especial ustedes- señalando a Otto, Aki, Alec y Yaretzi, ellos asintieron.

Por cierto Pa… digo Norte- dijo Alec dirigiéndose a el- le dije a Skeleton que lo ayudaría en Halloween puedo ir con el- pregunto algo nervioso y seguro.

Volvió a dar un suspiro y asintió.

Gracias-respondió el sin mostrarse feliz.

Pero te quiero devuelta antes de la media noche-exclamo preocupado él.

No soy Cenicienta, y no se supone que es para Eve-replico el algo sonrojado, saco de su suéter un bola de nieve, la agito la lanzo y se fue. Norte volvió a dar un suspiro, y salió del cuarto. Seguido de los demás.

**Cambie un poquito la mitología XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rise of the guardians no me pertenece le pertenece a DreamWorks y William Joyce**

**perdón**** si no respondo a veces pero he estado un poco ocupada**

** -me alegra que te gusto mucho el episodio**

**damelifrost-poco a poco se vera de quienes fueron**

**Capítulo 9- 3 días para Halloween **

Listo-dijo el alcalde con altavoz a todos- unas vez más, Zion no te pongas nervioso, tu puedes-dirigiéndose al chico que estaba muy nervioso atrás de los arboles con cadáveres. Alec estaba a lado del alcalde, parecía su mayor domo siempre que le preguntaba en que podía ayudar, siempre lo ponía de ayudante, con casi hasta decir que casi lo vestía de mucama. Por suerte no ocurrió ese año.-LISTOS!-exclamo ordenándole a todos, se pusieron en sus posiciones.

Los fantasmas salieron de sus tumbas seguidos de algunos muertos, haciendo una fila, cada uno con una ofrenda dirigiéndose al pueblo, entre ellos se veían a los tres traviesos corriendo también, con sus máscaras Lock, Shock, Barrel, la brujita hizo algunos hechizos tragándolos a los tres el humo, cuando se disipo se pudo ver que habían desaparecido solo quedaron sus máscaras y algo de sangre, empezó hacer mucho viento, haciendo que se abrieran puertas y ventanas con fuerza, en el cielo se podía admirar a los vampiros y las brujas entre ellas estaba Shock, recorriendo el pueblo pero no bajaban de sus escobas. Adentro del pueblo estaba siendo custodiado una casa que estaba atrás de la alcaldía, los muertos entraban y lo fantasmas también, adentro todos estaban llevando sus ofrendas a un tipo de tumba extraña que era custodiada por el hombre del hacha y Barrel junto con los dos árboles que estaban en la entrada viendo serios las ofrendas y en uno de ellos estaba Lock saltando entre los arboles quitándole algunos sus ofrendas haciendo que esos fueran arrastrado por el monstruo serpiente y el pegajoso hacia el sótano, se oían los gritos desgarradores de los prisioneros pidiendo clemencia. Entre las sombras se encontraba Zión en carne y hueso escondiéndose de los muertos intentando entrar sí que los vieran junto con Zero y su madre que lo llevaba del brazo, revisaba si no había moros en la costa le señalo a su hijo que la siguiera pero se las llevaron los Vampiros adentro.

El chico se escondió en las sombras para que no lo vieron las brujas soltaron al hombre lobo para que lo atrapara pero fue más listo y entro por un hueco y ahí se encontraba una puerta por la que podía entrar al lugar, siguió recorriendo el sitio vio unos barrotes donde podía ver todo, vio a su madre llorando en la tumba, todos empezaron a cantar, las ofrendas estaban alrededor de la tumba, se abrió la tumba dejando ver a un hombre muerto trágicamente, su cara deforme, los brazos machacados, los músculos y huesos afuera todo ensangrentado. Los músicos que estaban adentro empezaron a cantar también esto despertó al muerto se levantó rápido señalo donde estaba el chico, el verdugo saco al chico despavorido del sitio, el alcalde se acercó al chico que estaba siendo sujetado por el verdugo y un zombi con fuerza, lo sujeto de su barbilla lo miro asintió, les pidió a Lock que sacara algo de atrás el, siguió las ordenes sacando como un tipo de ataúd parecido al del muerto, el intento luchar con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse pero fue inútil, su madre solo podía llorar desconsolada, vio como el entraba, lo encerraron en él, intento salir pero poco después dejo de quejarse el ataúd de a lado se cerró, al igual que el otro se empezó a mover bruscamente, la música empezó a sonar con más fuerza, el techo se abrió dejando ver la luna resplandeciente, las voces empezaron asonar con más fuerza, cuando termino la canción deprimente, los dos ataúdes se abrieron dejando ver a Jack y Zion como era realmente. El viento dejo de soplar con fuerza, dejando con la luz de la luna resplandeciera en ambos.

Perfecto!-exclamo con mucho furor el alcalde los demás también gritaron de alegría, se sorprendieron en como lo hizo el hijo de Jack, la expresión de pavor que mostro los dejo helados a todos, incluido a Alec que desde el principio se quedó atónito.

Lo hiciste bien- abrazándolo Sally de felicidad seguido de su padre- de verdad me asuste al ver tu cara.

A mí también- exclamo Jack- quería salir y golpearlos- expreso algo apenado.

El solo pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja, Alec le dolió algo el pecho ver como querían a su amigo hacia mucho que alguien le decía eso, tal vez siempre se lo decían pero no con mucho cariño, o al menos esos sentía, ya que siempre estaban ocupados en su casa. Agito su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos se acercó a su amigo y lo felicito.

Me dejaste si aliento-dijo él.

En serio-algo tímido le pregunto.

Si en serio-asintiendo. Sonó el reloj marcando las doce de la noche- o no ya es tarde-exclamo triste- ya me tengo que ir-lo dijo mientras sacaban la esfera.

Tan rápido-sonando triste su amigo.

Si-explicó igual- me quieren de vuelta a las doce ni un minuto más-girando sus ojos en espiral- ya sabes el neurótico de Norte.

Eso no deberá ser de tu hermana- esbozando una sonrisa burlona este Jack.

Eso fue lo que yo dije- también sonriéndole al rey- bueno los veo mañana?-pregunto lanzando la bola la nieve, y ellos asintieron también, se despidió y entro al portal.

_Ok_-pensaba Alec mientras se escondía detrás de una mesa de trabajo, miro a su al redor no había nadie_-perfecto_- empezó a caminar en puntillas pero como el piso de abajo era como de madera hacia mucho ruido-_demonios, demonios,_-decía a cada paso que hacia- odio este piso- saliéndole humo de las orejas, se escucharon paso que se dirigían hacia, estaba lejos de las mesas y no quedaba nada a su alrededor y lo más próximo quedaba a 10 metros de donde se escuchaban los pasos, se alarmo demasiado reconoció la voz, era de Norte y de su madre que estaban discutiendo, se les oía muy preocupados.

Espantado busco algo con que esconderse o taparse justamente atrás de él se encontraba una sábana, corrió y se escondió debajo de ella haciendo la figura de una mesa para niñas.

Norte deberías hablar con el-haciendo su voz con ternura para tranquilizar a su esposo.

Lo he intentado- respondió frustrado recargándose en el barandal.- incluso le he pedido a Yaretzi que ayude pero tampoco sabe cómo- dando un gran suspiro.

Alec le llamo mucho la atención quería quedarse a escuchar el resto pero si lo atrapaban espiando se molestarían demasiado, así que lentamente se movía hacia la próxima mesa.

No quiero que pase lo mismo como con….-María puso su mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, el sabia lo mucho que dolía, lo que tenía en mente ambos lo pensaron al mismo tiempo, y si no querían que eso pasara. Roso la cara de Norte con ternura secando las lágrimas que tenía sin caer en sus ojos azules brillantes. Tomo la mano de su esposa con cuidado como si estuviera cargando como una flor muy delicada, se mirón amorosamente a los ojos.

Eso no pasara- asegurándole dulcemente-tal vez se parezca si lo intentas comprender y a no olvidarte del más seguido-empezando a reclamarle risueñamente. El miro otra parte muy apenado por lo ocurrido de hace dos días.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, se había dado cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando, empezó a caminar hacia el chico, él se alarmo mucho, sintió la mirada penetrante de su madre, no podía moverse ni menos hacer un hechizo. Así que mejor empezó a pensar su testamente. Cuando llego María el levanto la sabana y para su sorpresa si era una mesa.

Mmm-susurro- que extraño, juraría que estaba Alec aquí.

Mamá, Norte- se escuchaba la voz del chico piso arriba- Ya llegue-se asomó por el otro barandal.

QUE HORA ES ESTA DE LLEGAR- replico preocupado Norte.- SON LAS 12:00 CON 2 SEGUNDOS.

Vamos no exageres solo fueron dos seguiditos- replico el alejándose del barandal- buenas noches despidiéndose de ambos.

Ese chico-dijo entre dientes él.

Trata de comprenderlo-le decía desapareciendo detrás de una puerta.

Está bien-siguiendo a su esposa.

Ya se fueron- echando le un vistazo en el barandal. Dio un gran suspiro de alivio, dirigió su mirada a hombre negro y a la chica, los miro muy feliz- Gracias, Pitch no sé qué seria sin ti- diciéndole muy agradecido.

Él se inclinó haciendo un reverencia, burlándose del chico-jaja- no se le hizo gracioso. Vio la espalda del chico se le notaba un poco roja.

Que te paso?- mirando la espalda del chico muy curioso.

A, esto- parándose con dificultad por lo mismo de la herida- un Liker me ataco-respondiéndole sin tomarle ninguna importancia, él se alarmo, dejándole ver en su mirada, vio a la chica enfadado.

No que nadie estaba herido- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Se me había olvidado ni siquiera las heridas…- viendo que la espalda del chico, las heridas se estaban abriendo.- o no, Alec no te muevas- y el obedeció no se movió, levanto el suéter del chico un poco, dejando expuestas la herida, saco de su bolsa una botellita con ungüento- te va doler un poquito- no le gustó nada eso la última vez que le dijo eso le dolió hasta los mil demonios.

Espera-cuando sintió el ungüento en las heridas, se sentía como si le estuvieran echando piedras calientes en la espalda, gimió de dolor ya que Pitch le puso su mano para que no gritara, empezó a llorar de dolor, cuando acabo le puso vendas algo ajustadas y bajo su suéter- Perdón pero tenía que hacerlo- callo desmayado por tanto dolor, Pitch lo atrapo lo cargo hasta su cuarto lo dejaron en su cama.

Y que piensas hacer-pregunto ella muy curiosa, su hogar estaba Xoch y no tenía a otro lugar a cual llamarle hogar

Pues creo que me quedare aquí-encogiéndose de hombros.- y tú?

También, no puedo ver a Conejo después de lo sucedido- bajando la mirada.

Por qué me protegiste- preguntándole por lo que hizo hace rato.- porque te pusiste de escudo para protegerme?

Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- je no lo sé-siguiendo con la misma sonrisa tierna- tal vez por todo lo que has hecho por mí- él se ruborizo un poco miro a otra parte y salió sin decirle nada.

Je-susurrando atrás de la puerta- por todo lo que he hecho- recordando el primer día que se conocieron- tal vez estés algo equivocado- cambiando su mirada a tristeza- yo…- empezó a dolerle algo la cabeza- Ahh, sal de mi cabeza-tocándose la cabeza haciendo que el dolor se volviera más fuerte.

Intento llegar a su cuarto, pero se desmayó en el trayecto, dejándolo a la vista del hombre de la luna, el vio a el tendido en el piso, en vio un resplandor al cuarto de Helen que también se encontraba ahí, salió llamándole la atención vio a su padre tendido en el piso adolorido, inmediatamente lo ayudo llevándolo a su cuarto, estaba algo caliente, fue por algo de hielos y se los coloco en su cabeza para disminuir el calor- Papá- susurro tomando la mano de su padre muy preocupada. Miro por la ventana viendo a la Luna- Gracias- agradeciéndole por decirle de su padre. Paso un rato hasta que se quedó dormida.

Yatzi sintió algo extraño así que se puso a investigar todo y vio que Helen no estaba en su cuarto reviso a Pitch y estaba con el dormida, fue por un sabana y se la coloco a ella para que no sintiera mucho frio, y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al de su amigo y también se quedó dormida en la ventana, no sentía mucho frio, cuando la Luna se sitio en la ventana, la luz de la luna fue como una sábana calienta y a la vez como un abrazo, la luz reflejo a una mujer alta con una capucha miro a la niña dormida tranquilamente acaricio su cabeza tiernamente y desapareció después de susurrar algunas palabras.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece le pertenece a Dreamworks y William Joyce**

**Capítulo 10- El comienzo**

El sol salía del oeste, anunciando la llegada de la luz, los primeros rayos del el entro por una de las ventanas de la fábrica jugando de esquina a esquina pidiendo que ya era hora de despertar y a quien le pedía a los dos chicos que estaban en el séptimo sueño o eso parecía para ella.

Mmm cinco minutos más- sintiendo la luz en sus ojos, volteándose a otro lado pero el rayito le pego en la cabeza- aaa Ok ya desperté feliz- y el rayito asintió feliz, le señalo al chico pidiéndole que lo despertara. Dio un suspiro agito tantito al chico pero no reaccionaba, lo hizo más fuerte.

Déjame-dejo jalando la sabana hasta su cabeza. Pero no se dio por vencida, agarro la sabana desde la punta la jalo con fuerza y tiro al chico de la cama- Ya me pare-dijo enojado por lo que hizo la chica desde el piso.

Hey, a mí tampoco me gusta despertarme a las 8 de la mañana- mirando el sol, Alec se levantó algo a dolorido, Yatzi reviso la herida que ya estaba por completo curada solo la parte de en medio era la que seguía abierta.

Sera mejor que te ponga de nuevo- inquirió muy preocupada, sacando la botella de nuevo.

O no, no, no, no harás eso de nuevo- alejándose con algo de temor.

Perdón, pero tengo que hacerlo- acercándose al chico, este escapaba de ella, se le hacía muy difícil atraparlo, con una mano. Alec salió del cuarto, seguido por ella.

Ahhhhh, Me quiere matar- gritaba entre lágrimas, corriendo entre los Yetis y duendes que estaban trabajando en los últimos detalles.

No es cierto-dijo en su defensa, corriendo sobre el barandal para llegar más rápido, pero sin que se diera cuenta un trapo estaba colgado sobre el resbalando, Alec vio la escena y corrió a agarrar su mano. Quedando su mano sobre el barandal a punto de caer de unos 7 metros.

Oye estas bien- agarrándola con fuerza. Ella asintió, sintió gotas cayendo sobre su cara miro arriba viendo que la herida del se estaba abriendo. Los yetis que estaban cerca intentaron ayudar pero el tubo no resistió el peso rompiéndose.

¡!-de la nada unas alas de ángel los salvaron, sin que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en el piso sin ninguna herida, casi.

Helen- pensó ella recordando que ella como era la Guardiana de la Luz tenia alas de Ángel, la busco por todas partes y la encontró con Alec.

Tu espalda- viendo la sangre que salía de él. Yatzi busco la botella y para su sorpresa la tenía ella. Se levantó camino hacia ambos.

Helen-dirigiéndose a ella- me podrías dar la botella. No replico y se la dio. Levanto el suéter del chico, el horrorizado intento soltarse.- A mí tampoco me gusta esto- rápido le quito las vendas y le unto la medicina volviendo a gritar de dolor. Cambio la vendas por unas limpias y le puso de nuevo el suéter. Helen se quedó en shock por lo gritos de su compañero, miro enfadada a ella, la agarro de su suéter.

POR QUE HICISTE ESO- exclamo furiosa.

Es medicina, para curarlo, - respondió algo cansada de la misma rutina. Alec le pidió que la soltara en voz baja, ella miro al chico que estaba en lágrimas, le intereso demasiado el chico. No entendía por qué la quiera tanto después de lo que le hizo.

Miro como se le acerca a ella- Te encuentras bien-preguntándole con voz cortada.

Sí, pero tú necesitas descansar esa herida no se sanara si andas corriendo como loco-inquirió cruzada de brazos.

No es mi culpa-sonando infantil, dijo alejándose de ella.

PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ?-sonó una voz molesta, los tres voltearon y era Norte atónito al ver su barandal roto, vio al piso y lo primero que vio fue a Yatzi- Yatzi!-grito iracundo, ella le dio una sonrisa y desaparecio en el agujero.

Al ver que se había ido se enfureció, se tornó en un color rojo carmesí y le salía humo de los oídos- esto no es bueno- dijo preocupado jalo a Helen a la habitación más cerca. Cerro con todos los candados, Norte dejo escapar un gran grito parecía como si la mayor tormenta del momento estaba cayendo en ese instante.

Genial, el trabajo de dos meses arruinados- dijo sentándose en la ventana, dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

Helen miro al chico, quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado- Oye enserio eres la hija de Pitch?- la miro irguiendo una de sus cejas plateadas- no es por nada pero no te pareces en nada a él.

Jum- soltó una pequeña risa- al principio tampoco lo creí pero mi hermana Seraphine y los guardianes bueno no todos porque tampoco creían que yo fuera la hija de alguien tan, tan…- empezando a buscar la palabra adecuada

Cruel- terminando la oración de ella.

Exacto- bajo la mirada- pero no es tan cruel como parece, es cariñoso, muy noble, eso fue lo que lo hizo convertir a los que es ahora-recordó lo que había pasado con el cuándo estaba custodiando la puerta- y entendí que todavía quedaba nobleza en su corazón, eso fue lo que me hizo confiar en él, y decirle padre.

Y como supiste que todavía quedaba nobleza en el?-pregunto muy intrigado.

Cuando me secuestro, me dijo que quería convertirme en la princesa de la pesadillas, no acepte, y me dijo que me tendría el tiempo suficiente para que aceptara, no me lastimo ni nada, pero lo empecé a molestar-soltando una risa- ahí fue cuando me llevo a otro lugar quise escapar pero no me di cuenta y estaba en un barranco a punto de morir. Se preocupó mucho cuando me vio en el barranco, se acercó a mi poco a poco, y me dijo "no mires abajo, solo mírame a mí", "No tengas miedo"- al escuchar eso se quedó boquiabierta – yo también hice lo mismo, lo escuche me estiro la mano para alcanzar me pero la rama se rompió y ambos caímos al vacío por suerte uno de sus caballos nos atrapo.-dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa- me miro a los ojos y vi en su mirada bondad, amor por un momento.

Alec se quedó pensante por un momento, recordó algo que también le había dicho Yaretzi hace algún tiempo- créeme todavía se le nota en la mirada su bondad- le respondió a ella, Helen se quedó confundida.

¿Qué quieres decir? -Le pregunto muy intrigada

La verdad yo no sabría decírtelo ya que no soy la persona indicada- alzo las manos- quien te podría decir Yatzi, pero como la "odias" no creo que sea bueno y eso fue gracias a tu noviecito-indico molesto.

Ha, Jack si- recordándolo que había pasado hace tres días.

**_Flashback_**

Una vez que se había ido Norte y los demás Katherine y Eve empezaron a sudar ya que si no estaba Norte, Jack y Alec siempre causaban problemas.

Alec por que no vamos a, a- no supo que decir-ayudar a Madre-lo jalo Eve hasta la cocina.

Si por que no vas a ayudar a tu mama- burlándose Jack de él.

Y tu vete a hacer adornitos- devolviéndole la burla a Jack, a él no le gustaba que se burlaran de su trabajo.

Que dijiste doble mío?- respondió con voz firme, le dolió decir eso pero sabía que era lo único que lo podría hacer enojar, Alec lo miro furioso, lo agarro de su capucha.

Repítelo, si te otra vez retándolo a volverlo a decir.

Claro, doble- respondiendo a su reto, Eve se llevó sus manos a la boca. Alec siguió mirándolo con ira. Cerro lo ojos por un momento y bajo a Jack, y le dio la espalda – Ja, lo sabía invisible- ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El golpe fuerte a Jack en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente. Helen se acercó a ver como se encontraba Jack, rápidamente se despertó y miro furioso, pero no se podía moer por el terrible dolor que sentía.

Alec lo miro victorioso, que hizo que se sintiera débil de una cierta forma, desde que se conocían, la primera vez que se vieron por alguna extraña razón se odiaron, jamás se había visto, pero ambos sabían que ninguno sentía simpatía por el otro, era como si el destino los estuviera retando. Jack tocio un poco de sangre, el golpe que le había proporcionado fue demasiado fuerte que hizo que algún intestino suyo se rasgara, Eve corrió a ayudar a Jack este rechazo la ayuda de ella, intento pararse por su cuenta, con dificulta pero lo logro mira a su rival, dándole a entender que no se daría por vencido agarro su bastón. Cerró los ojos dio una sonrisa, se trono los dedos.

Jack, Alec deténganse- exclamo Eve muy preocupada, agarro del hombro a Jack Para que lo pensara pero quito la mano de su hombro, la empujo.

Esto no te incumbe Eve, esto es entre nosotros- aseguro su hermano, en su mirada reflejaba emoción por la batalla. Al igual Jack mostraba la misma mirada, se lanzaron al ataque pero en un momento rápido los detuvieron a ambos, Jack y Alec se encontraban en el piso atontados.

Papa!- exclamo feliz y nerviosa Eve- llegaste rápido.

Claro, no me iba quedar en ese lugar, tanto tiempo-le respondió muy intrigado en cómo le dijo, miro al suelo y vio a su hijo y su compañero tirados en el piso como si se hubieran estrellado contra la pared-Otra vez-pregunto cerrando los ojos, dando un suspiro largo. Su hija solo le respondió con una risita nerviosa,

Jack- se acercó Helen a ver como estaba- te encuentras bien- se arrodillo coloco la cabeza de el en sus rodillas.

No fue mi culpa…- dijo inconsciente- fue culpa de la ardilla.

Ehh- la miro confundida por la respuesta que le dio ya que esa no era la respuesta que siempre te daba alguien cuando estaba lastimado- Creo que estará bien- desvió su mirada para ver al otro chico, y para su sorpresa lo habían amarrado ya consiente.

SUELTENME!- exclamaba el, intentando zafarse delas cuerdas, intento decir algunas palabras pero lo amordazaron.

Es por tu propio bien-dijo Norte intentando no reírse. Sabiendo que o era para él.- Como se encuentra- dirigiéndose a Helen, Norte.

Está bien- dándole un sonrisa- creo necesito que busquen a Yaretzi, ambos.

ESTAS LOCO!-grito enojado-TU SABES LO QUE PASA CUANDO EL VE A ELLA.

Lo sé pero…

Entonces yo iré- propuso el, Norte le dijo que no. Esto provoco en su mirada ira hacia él, pero desvío la mirada Norte para evitar el mismo sentimiento, "culpa".

Ella asintió despertó a Jack con cosquillas, le conto todo y se embarcaron a buscarla. Norte les dio su bola de cristal para llegar a la Madriguera que era la única parte del sitio de la isla que podía llegar, agitaron la bola la lanzaron, cuando se abrió el portal entraron pero antes Jack se voltio tantito para esbozar una sonrisa burlona a Alec.

_Voy a matarlo_- pensó furioso.

Una vez que llegaron, el sitio estaba vacío solo estaban algunos huevos, y las estatuas ahí corriendo como locas se quitaron del camino para no ser arrollados, saltaron a un árbol para ver mejor.

Ahí!- señalo Jack uno de los túneles, volaron hacia él, Helen se dio cuenta de que ese túnel era diferente a los demás, tenía pinturas y adornos muy diferentes como si los duendes los hubieran pintado pero no los de Norte. Al llegar al final del túnel estaba nevando con fuerza.

Que frio!- volviendo a entrar al túnel.

No seas friolenta- burlándose de ella, resignada le hizo caso y salió lo más rápido- si seguimos por esos árboles llegaremos a un lugar un poco más cálido- señalándole unos árboles con esferas. Volaron lo más rápido y como dijo Jack llegaron a un bosque con los colores de otoño.

Wow- se asombró ella, no podía creer que con solo pasar un riachuelo podía cambiar de un lugar a otro, del frio a menos frio- que este lugar?- pregunto mirando con asombro el riachuelo que esta con la mitad congelada.

Este bosque es el Bosque del Otoño y de donde entramos el Bosque de Invierno –aclaro viendo con nostalgia el sitio.

Bosque de otoño e invierno?- pregunto atónita, el asintió.- también hay de Primavera y Verano- volvió a asentir el.- y para qué es este sitio.

La verdad no lo sé, solo sé que aquí vive Persephone, Otto cuando se escapa de Huit, Aki, Yaretzi y pues digamos que yo- inquirió el recordando algo triste.

Vives aquí pero si siempre te encuentro en Burgess- aseguro muy curiosa por la mirada de él.

-Si pero antes yo vivía aquí, antes de aquel accidente

-Accidente- se acercó viendo que le salía una lágrima, toco su mejilla tiernamente secando la transparente lágrima.

Ven tenemos que buscar a…

Jack, Helen- grito desde un árbol Conejo muy angustiado- que bueno que llegaron, estaba a punto de ir de nuevo a la fábrica.

Tranquilízate-dijo Helen, parecía que algo lo estaba inquietando- que pasa?

Este… Pitch… desapareció… arena en su cuarto… negra-decía con dificultad.

Oye, respira hondo- tranquilizando al pobre animalito.

Yatzi desapareció y pensamos que Pitch esta tras ella otra vez- aseguro ya con la respiración lenta.- Intente abrir uno de mis agujeros pero algo los rechaza- decía frustrado- nunca había pasado desde… desde- no podía decirlo, sentía una ira consigo mismo- Por favor encuéntrenla, se los ruego- agacho la mirada parecía que estaba frustrado y desesperado en su tono de voz

Jack no dijo nada, saco de su suéter la bola de cristal para llegar a su casa, la lanzo y se abrió el portal el entro en ella seguido de Helen.

Descuida la encontraremos- dijo tiernamente la chica.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Si-dijo mirando a otra parte, se quedó pensante en el momento en que Conejo les pidió que la buscaran y también de Norte, ambos parecían muy preocupados por la chica en cierta forma y la mujer que la acompañaba.- y es su hija?

Cómo?-pregunto al no entender la pregunta.

Que si esta Persephone en la madre de Yaretzi?- sentándose en unas cajas que se encontraban cerca.

A eso-lo dijo en una forma graciosa- no es solo como un discípulo, para ella o eso creo-se rasco la cabeza recordando algo gracioso.

Y entonces como se conocieron?-volvió a preguntar más interesada.

La verdad no se -respondió el tristemente -pero lo que si se es que hace apenas unos 150 años la encontraron- el chico se mordió el labio fuertemente y en su rostro se podía ver una cara de preocupación.

Entonces apenas tiene 150 años de muerta- inquirió ella pensativa.

No- exclamo con un nudo en la garganta- ella casi tiene 280 años.

Dicha respuesta sorprendió a Helen, junto lo que le había dicho Jack y su madre, aquel accidente que provoca que fuera desterrado Jack de la isla y el pasado de ella, pero ella no podía creer que ella hiciera eso, una persona amable, cariñosa y generosa provocara un gran desastre, tantas muertes, pero solo faltaba dos cosas para creer lo que le dijo Jack para saber que era cierto y eso lo tenía que ver con sus propios ojos.- Y en los demás años que hizo?- Alec se sintió un poco incómodo, miro a ella por un momento y recordó que Jack le había dicho algo, sabia donde quería llegar.

Por fortuna del llego Pitch de las sombras- Porque Norte está furioso?- pregunto mirando la puerta que se encontraba detrás de él.

Solo porque rompimos el barandal- respondió el chico sin rodeos.

Solo por eso- intento no reírse.

Mira que no es el único que se enoja por romper una cadena- replico el chico recordando cuando fue por primera vez a la guarida de él.

Sí, pero no solo rompieron una cadena, casi me matan- exclamo intentando no gritar de ira. Lo miro con algo de furia.

Helen vio algo extrañada por la escena normalmente cuando alguien habla con su padre son gritos y peleas pero con él era diferente en cierta manera, si se peleaban pero no llegaba al extremo de sangre y golpes, solo palabras eso la hacía feliz que al fin alguien pudiera hablar con él sin peleas. –Jeje- empezó a reírse en voz baja.

Alec- se escuchó afuera- podrías venir.

Ya voy- y salió del cuarto dejando a ella con su padre, Por un momento se llenó de silencio.

Pitch salió de la habitación ahora dejando sola a su hija, dio un gran suspiro e intentó salir dela habitación pero las cerraduras eran muy extrañas lo intento a la buena pero se desesperó así que la abrió por las malas y funciono, antes de que saliera de la habitación una luz resplandeció en sus ojos, se tapó con su mano, intento verde donde venía la luz, sobresalido de unas cajas del techo, no las podía alcanzar el espacio era limitado para que pudiera volar.

Que será eso?- llamándole la atención, pero no podía ver muy bien solo se veía una pequeña piedrita azul que sobre salía de la caja.

Helen, podrías venir- exclamo Norte desde afuera ya más tranquilo, salió dela habitación, el lugar era un desastre los duendes estaban por todas partes y algunos juguetes rotos, voló hasta donde estaban todos- eh porque está amarrado?- pregunto ella viendo que Norte estaba Amarrado como un puerco con el látigo de su hija.

Para que no haga más desastres- respondió algo molesta Eva, Norte solo voltio a otro lado para evitar la mirada de todos. Pero cambio a mirar el globo muy preocupado y también sus dos hijos hicieron lo mismo muy preocupados, Helen también lo miro con curiosidad-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exclamo al ver que algunas luces de América del Sur se convertían desaparecían, rápidamente busco a su padre pero él se encontraba ahí, a su lado, el no podía ser la causa de eso, él no estaba haciendo nada solo observando el globo.

Al parecer ya comenzó- inquirió Norte levantándose seriamente.

Que está comenzando?- pregunto muy angustiada- Que está pasando?

Está comenzando el juego- aclaro Pitch muy profundamente.

De que estas hablando?

Alec, Eve, Pitch- les dijo a los tres, ella desato a su padre y se dirigieron al trineo. Pitch invoco a su caballo Ónix y lo monto

Esperen- los siguió Helen.

Tú te quedas- aseguro Pitch creando un miro para que los dejara de seguir. Pero ella lo toco y lo cambio a arena de oro. Lo hizo de nuevo pero ella ya sabía que no funcionaría pero esta vez la arena no cambio.

Que!- pensó y lo intento de nuevo.

No funcionara- aseguro Alec desde abajo- hice un hechizo para que no cambiara la arena.-y desaparecio en la puerta del trineo. Se frustro al ver que su poder no funcionaba en el muro de arena, lo siguió intentado pero no funciono, callo de rodillas mirando al piso frustrada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11- Acertijo: Tierra.**

**No me pertenece Rise of the Guardians es de DreamWorks y William Joyce. **

~La realidad, perdida estoy - cantaba Yaretzi saltando de techo en techo en Burgués con algo de dificultad ya que todavía no se recuperaba del todo- guíame a mi sonido del mar en la voz de la estrella del norte me guiara~.

Dio un largo suspiro se sentó en uno de los techos de los suburbios, se detuvo a observar a los niños que estaban saliendo de las escuelas, y entre ellos se encontraba Jamie y Sophie, y no faltaba que su amigo Jack estuviera cerca de ahí esperando con ansias para jugar con ellos. Vio con nostalgia a todos los niños, ella podía recordar los momentos cuando estaba con vida, cuando jugaba con los niños de su pueblo, era extraño porque ella no recordaba habérsele caído los dientes de pequeña, o habrá sido por aquel hombre que la cuido por corto tiempo, quien sabe pero era lo que le atraía a Tooth y a Norte.

MMM-gimió acostándose en el techo - que aburrida estoy – dijo al viento,- je, esa nube se parece a Conejo- vacilo mirando tiernamente a la nube que pasaba encima de ella- conejo-susurro recordado lo que había sucedido hace dos días, su tutor estaba desaparecida y todo por no poner atención a su alrededor, esa fue la primer lección que le había enseñado a ella, a poner atención a su enemigo y no distraerse ni por un momento en donde se encontraba él o ella. No tenía ninguna falla en esa lección solo que nunca le había pasado con tanta gente y menos con lo que tanto le importaba. Agarro con fuerzas su collar que traía debajo de su vestido.- Donde podrás estar?-pensó intranquilamente cerro los ojos pensando en el momento en que la había agarrado en la Guarida, y la imagen cambio a una ciudad con adornos de Halloween. Los abrió lentamente, miro su collar confundida- dije en donde esta no que día festivo es- le dijo sentándose de nuevo lo intento de nuevo pero termino en lo mismo- creo que necesitas un pequeño descanso- inquirió guardándola de nuevo, se levantó, estiro y vio el cielo por un momento.

Pasando otra nube con forma de Conejo.- ya entendí no tienes que seguir con eso Céfiro- exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, soplo con fuerzas el viento y se figuró una joven chica con un vestido blanco, dándole un sonrisa burlona.-jaja-imitándola, la chica se enojó e hizo que el viento soplara con fuerzas, haciendo que a ella la jalara y la tirro del edificio.

Oh, no que he hecho- dijo ella llevándose sus manos a la boca- Yatzi!- voló al otro lado del edificio para ver si estaba en el piso. Pero no encontró nada- hay no, hay no y ahora que le digo- se decía alterada en cómo le diría a Conejo que lastimo o desapareció ella.

Amm, no se tu pero yo no le diría nada- sonó la voz de Yatzi detrás de Céfiro. Al ver a la chica dio un suspiro de alivio.

No hagas eso- inquirió preocupada.

Miro quien lo dice- le respondió recordándole que ella quien empezó, y se calló.- Y bueno que haces por aquí?- preguntándole a ella- no se supone que deberías estar en Asia dando refrescantes brisas de Primavera.- parándose junto a ella, observando a los residentes adornando sus locales con cosas de Halloween.

Si-dijo algo nerviosa- sobre eso si estaba, pero Madre me pidió que te buscara.

Te pidió personalmente ella- pregunto sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Emm, si- respondiéndole preocupada viendo la reacción que hacia ella.

Yatzi tal vez no se le veía en el rostro ni en su voz pero su cuerpo era sincero sus pies estaban temblando de preocupación. Dio un suspiro.

Iré -respondió ella, sorprendió a Céfiro- pero más al rato, cuando encuentre a Persephone- respondió esto último con seriedad.

Pero podrías tardar días- le decía ya más tranquila.

Exacto- le respondió alegre- el collar me dijo que ella podría estar en alguna parte de la ciudad el día de Halloween, y eso es en dos días.

Quieres decir que ellos estarán aquí-expreso inquieta Céfiro, Yatzi su mirada cambio a seria.

Entonces será el momento en el qué…-susurro ella-Denisse- dicho eso salió corriendo en busca de su amiga que se encontraba en el pueblo.

Si- dijo Céfiro viendo cómo se alejaba- yo te esperare aquí, esto no es bueno- susurro preocupada por la decisión que hizo ella dio un suspiro y desaparecio en el viento.

Veamos- pensó ella saltando de edificio a edificio- donde me dijo que estaría?- se detuvo en un edificio que daba vista al parque justo donde se encontraban Jamie y los demás, recordando en donde se iba a quedar su amiga.

Pero recordó que nunca le pregunto, se quedó atónita y se sintió una tonta por no preguntarle, de la frustración se empezó a golpear la cabeza con un tubo, pero se acordó que Jamie estaba con ella la última vez que se vieron que fue hace tres-_tal vez él podría saber algo_-pensó alegremente- pero- miro al parque a los niños que estaban jugando junto con Jack- _Que hago, que hago_-empezando a caminar en círculos como loca- _no tengo otra opción- pensó en llanto_ trago un poco de saliva y bajo valientemente a su posible muerte.

Tú las traes- dijo Caleb tocando el hombro de su hermano Claude, y se alejó de él, corrió hacia Jamie y toco su hombro- Tú las traes. Y el corrió a su hermana y le dijo lo mismo.

_Se ven muy tranquilos- pensó ella viéndolos como estaban jugando alegremente._

Sophie corrió y toco a Pippa, pero sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una roca, Yatzi estaba cerca de ella uso un poco de magia básica y la sujeto con un poco de viento, haciendo que callera lentamente al suelo.

¿Qué extraño?- pensó ella.

Pippa, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Jamie al ver que se había tropezado.

Si estoy bien- le respondió un poco dispersa- voltio por un momento a un árbol que le llamo la atención, en ese árbol se notaba un poco diferente, atrás de el árbol podía ver como una luz o neblina blanca. Jamie de curioso también lo miro y vio a Yaretzi atrás de él.

Sophie también se había dado cuenta- YARETZI- grito feliz de ver a la chica, Jack al escuchar el nombre de la chica no dudo y voltio a árbol donde estaban viendo todos.

Al ver a la chica mostro una cara de rabia, pero ella al ver su cara le mando una sonrisa nerviosa y empezaron a corretear por el parque.

Sophie-exclamo a su hermano enojado.

Perdón- le dijo ella triste, bajando la mirada.

Jamie que era eso- le pregunto su amigo interesada en la respuesta que le podría dar su amigo.- y quien es Yaretzi?- los demás se acercaron también para saber lo que iba a decir sus amigos, por cómo estaba reaccionando Jack.

Pues…- decía con dificultad-a quien está persiguiendo Jack es…

El espíritu de la primavera- interrumpió a su hermano alegremente Sophie.

¡El ESPIRITU DE LA PRIMAVERA!-exclamaron todos felices.

Y donde esta- pregunto muy emocionada Cupcake.

Pues-respondió mirando a su amigo- Jack la esa persiguiendo como loco.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Jack que se estaba, moviendo como loco de un árbol a otro. Pero no lograron ver nada solo veían como pájaros y unas cuantas ardillas huían de donde pasaba Jack.

Yo no veo nada- replico Cupcake.

Tal vez debes de creer en ella- respondió el, recordando el momento que empezó a creer en Jack, pero recordó que cuando la conocía no sabía de ella, nada, y aun así ella los salvo.

Vuelve aquí- grito Jack saltando de un árbol a otro.- no te are nada.

Aja, quisiera que me dieran una moneda por cada vez que dices eso.- Agarro una rama la jalo hacia atrás y cuando paso el, la soltó dejando inconsciente a su compañero.- Al fin- dijo aliviada jadeando. Bajo y camino hacia dónde estaban los dos.

Jamie, de casualidad no sabes en donde esta Denisse- le pregunto cansada.

En nuestra casa- le respondió Sophie muy alegre de verla.

Ella se quedó en shock por un momento- Gracias- le respondió y se fue a la casa del chico.

Ahh mi cabeza- despertándose Jack- ¿a dónde se fue?- viendo que se había ido Yaretzi, golpeo el piso con fuerza asustando un poco a los demás.- Perdón- les dijo tranquilizándose al ver cómo había asustado a los niños. Se levanto recogió su personal y salió volando buscando a la chica.

_Jack…_- pensó Jamie muy preocupado.- Perdón chicos pero ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Jamie preocupado jalo a su hermana y se dirigieron a su casa.

_¡Genial_!- pensó Yaretzi al sentir la presencia del espíritu del invierno.-Rápido, rápido- empezando a correr más rápido- ¡Ahí!- exclamo feliz al ver la casa de Jamie.

No lo lograras- dijo Jack, golpeo el piso con su barra causando que el camino tuviera hielo, esto hizo que se tropezara y se resbalara Yaretzi, pero así logro llegar más rápido.- No- se golpeó al ver lo que hizo.

Se levantó rápido corrió a la puerta y empezó a golpearla.-SEÑORA BENNETT, POR FAVOR ABRA, SOY YO YARETZI.-exclamo a todo pulmón al ver que Jack se acercaba, empezó a respirar con más fuerza se quedó contra la puerta. En el último momento Denisse abrió la puerta tirando a la chica-Denisse, jamás pensé decir pero que estoy tan feliz de verte- abrazándola de la pierna.

Amm-la miro algo extrañada, ya que ella de rara vez hacia eso pero cuando vio al chico que estaba detrás de ella comprendió todo-Tu- dijo con algo de enojo.

Denisse, que pasa?-dijo una pequeña voz detrás de ella.- Ehh, ¿Yatzi?- pregunto una niña de 8 años de cabello café, ojos color miel, llevaba una camisa, unos short y un gorro morado en la cabeza.

Rose, hola- se levantó y vio a la niña- vaya ya creciste mucho.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Y ella también le devolvió una.

Que haces aquí-inquirió mirándolo agresivamente.

Yo vivo aquí por si no lo sabias- le respondió de la misma forma que le dijo ella.

A quien le estás hablando, Denisse?- le pregunto la a ella, Jack no le sorprendió pero si le dolió un poco que no lo vieran. La chica le dio una sonrisa de victoria.

Niñas que pasa?- exclamaron desde la casa.

Nada mamá solo llego una vieja amiga-le respondió Rose a su madre felizmente.

Pss, en serio te dejaron quedarte aquí?- le pregunto algo sorprendida ya que las personas que la cuidaban eran algo especiales. Denisse empezó a reírse nerviosamente, Yaretzi miro a Jack por un momento y el a ella, y después siguió a su amiga.

Si, te digiera…-le respondió nerviosamente, y empezó a caminar a la sala dejando la puerta abierta, Jack bajo la mirada.

Jack- grito Jamie jadiando de cansancio al igual que Sophie- dime que no le hiciste nada- y el asintió que no.

Al menos- sintiéndose aliviado que no le pasara nada a la chica. Tomo aire para sentirse mejor, ya que le estaba doliendo una parte del pecho.- Listo-dando un suspiro de alivio- Porque la puerta está abierta- pregunto curioso.

Esta adentro-respondió muy disgustado Jack levantando el vuelo.

Espera…-dijo Jamie pero ya se había ido el chico- ven Sophie vamos adentro- entraron a la casa, en la sala se encontraban Denisse, Yaretzi, Rose y ambas madres y un chico que estaba dormido.

Y nunca se le quitara lo dormilón- pregunto entre risas Yaretzi.

No- respondió cayéndole una gota de la frente a una mujer como de 33 años con un vestido largo embarazada su piel era un poco más oscura se notaba era del sur su cabello igual café pero más oscuro y ojos color grises.

Si ya dejaron de molestarme- dijo adormilado el chico- me podrían dejar dormir- exclamo volteándose al otro lado de sofá.-Gracias

Y de grosero-susurro de Denisse, Yatzi y Rose se rieron entre risas por el comentario.

El chico al escuchar eso grito enojado se levantó enojado y subió de la misma forma que un gigante enojado y entro al cuarto de Jamie azotando la puerta.

La mujer dio un suspiro de pena- Perdón por eso, Benny- se estaba disculpando por lo acababa de hacer su hijo.

La mujer se rio entre risas- descuida sé que él es así, por qué será?- se preguntó entre risas y vio a su amiga que se ruborizo.

Tiene razón- susurro Yaretzi riéndose al igual que Rose y Denisse pero ellos empezaron a reírse como locas.

Si no estuviera esperando a mi pequeña- les dijo en tono amenazador a las dos jóvenes- estarían empezando a rezar- ambas dejaron de reír y empezaron a sudar del miedo tragando saliva.

Hay que hora es- dijo Rose mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared

Si verdad ya es muy tarde- dijo Denisse nerviosamente mirando la puerta del patio- será mejor que vayamos por la cena o no Rose- y ella asintió- Ahorita venimos- y salieron despavoridas de la casa.

Eso nunca falla-se dijo a si misma risueñamente, empezó a acariciar su vientre tiernamente. Yatzi al ver a la mujer le dio una sonrisa pequeña. Cuanto tiempo sin verte?- dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba viéndola tiernamente.- ¿Que unos 4 años?-preguntándole ella a la chica.

Cuantos años tiene Diego 9, 11?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

10

Wow ya estaba muy viejo- se sorprendió al escuchar cuantos tenía el chico.

Tiene mi edad-exclamo Jamie abrazando a su madre y su hermana también.

Niños como les fue en la escuela?

Bien- le respondió normal y tranquilamente al igual que hermana

¿Puedo tocar tu pancita?- le pregunto Sophie a la amiga de su mamá y ella asintió, recargo su cabecita para sentir los movimientos del bebé.-Jeje

¿Y de donde se conocen?-pregunto Jamie al ver que ya se conocían ambas y que la podía ver .

Se podría decir que soy su primer creyente- respondió alegremente la señora.

Jamie se quedó boquiabierta-Su prime creyente-dijo tartamudeando- enserio –señalando a la mujer.

Yaretzi asintió alegremente, se acercó al chico y le susurro en el oído algo que lo hizo que sus ojos brillaran de esperanza.

Lo hare- asintió alegremente. En eso entro Rose con una bolsa de comida.

Yaretzi te buscan-grito algo preocupada y risueña.

Y Denisse?- le pregunto su madre.

Ella solo pudo señalar a el patio Jamie y ella salieron y se encontraron con Jack y Denisse peleándose – Hay no- dijeron los dos chicos. Corrieron a separarlos

Ya los dos-exclamo Yaretzi aplicándole una llave a Denisse- se tranquilizan.

Pues dile a ella- dijo Jack tranquilizándose- ella fue la que comenzó.

_¿Porque esto me suena familiar_?- pensó ella intentando recordar. Agito su cabeza y soltó a la chica- y que tienes que decir a tu defensa- preguntándole a Denisse que no dijo nada y entro a la casa.

Eso creí- dijo burlonamente Jack provocando que se alterara ella, por suerte la detuvo Yaretzi.

¿Y para que me buscabas?- le dijo fríamente a él.

Jack dio un suspiro- llego Vidia a mí- dijo el, llamo mucho la atención de ella- al parecer hay problemas en el sur- lanzándole una pequeña bolsita.

Rápidamente toco el piso llamando un túnel- que ni se te ocurra seguirme- dijo Yaretzi seriamente y salto en el- vienes o que- sonó desde el túnel y el salto en el túnel.

Enserio Vidia?-susurro Denisse un poco asustada.

Denisse- se dirigió Jamie a ella- quien es Vidia?

Un Hada del Jardín ella es la que ayuda que los vientos del Otoño, Verano y algunos de Primavera junto con Espíritus hagan caigan las hojas.- le respondió al chico que estaba maravillado por lo que estaba diciendo.

Entonces hay hadas que traen el invierno y ayudan a Jack- exclamo emocionado.

AAA-dijo ella dudando- algo así- entraron a la casa junto con él.

Cuando llegaron los dos a una pequeño pueblo de la región de la selva Amazona se encontraba algo devastada se podía ver algunas personas que estaban escondidas en una choza algo heridas y una casi muerta.

¡Que paso aquí!- exclamo Jack preocupado viendo el lugar, se acercó algunos niños que se encontraban atrás de una choza destruida por suerte lo podían ver a él.- están bien- les pregunto pero él no entendió nada de lo que le decían - deciárea que Tooth estuviera aquí- de repente los niños empezaron a mostrar una cara de terror y señalando detrás de él.

Voltio rápido pero no logro ver nada, se levantó y dirigirse ese ligar que le señalaban pero lo agarraron de su suéter diciéndole con su mirada "por favor no nos dejes".

Jack quédate con ellos- inquirió ella acercándose al lugar. El asintió y empezó a crear copos de nieve animando a los niños.

Yaretzi se acercó a los arbustos pero lo que vio la dejo en shock, rápidamente se alejó del lugar retrocediendo lentamente- Jack sácalos de aquí- sonando en su tono muy preocupada- mejor llévalos con los adultos pero rápido.

Que- viendo a la chica que estaba sacando unas semillas de su bolsa de los arbustos salido un Liker con las manos llenas de sangre.

Que los lleves con los demás- grito desesperada al encontrarse cara a cara con el monstruo, Jack tomo a los niños y los llevo rápido a la otra choza.

Corrió para ayudarla pero salió otro de los arbustos interponiéndose en su camino, Jack sintió un poco de miedo al ver a los monstruos pero tenía que ser fuerte para proteger a los niños, lanzo una ráfaga de viento intentando librarse de ellos, pero con sus largas y afiladas garras se clavaron en la tierra- demonios- exclamo desesperado. Al ser atacado por ellos con sus afiladas garras y sus lenguas, lo intento de nuevo pero ahora lanzo pilares de hielo, consiguió librarse de algunos matándolos, pero siguieron saliendo más y más.

Por su parte a Yaretzi no le iba muy bien no tenía ninguna arma ni poder como Jack, solo tenía una cuantas semillas que crecían como enredaderas, pero solo los detenía por un momento, pero recordó la semilla bomba que había creado Tink, pero no sabía si iba a funcionar cuánto daño podría provocar, pero no lo dudo y lo lanzo uno que venía por el cielo, le cayó en la boca comiéndoselo esquivo al Liker y en ese momento exploto dejando rastros en todo el sitio.

Que divertido- dijo sarcásticamente al ver que estaba llena de un líquido de dudosa providencia, de la nada se escuchó una risa muy peculiar, los Liker al escucharla se retiraron.

Los dos se voltearon a ver, se volvió a escuchar la risa pero más cerca- que será esa risa?- Le pregunto Jack poniéndose en defensiva.

No lo sé- decía tartamudeando, empezó alejarse delos arbustos igual lo hizo Jack, pasaron unos minutos y se empezó a sentir que la tierra temblaba- hay no- exclamo Yaretzi algo nerviosa.

Dime que no es un…- pero no pudo terminarla frase ya que se empezó a temblar con mayor fuerza causando que se callera.

Si ibas a decir- intentado mantener el equilibrio- Trol, eso quisieraaa- al final cayéndose.

Dejo de temblar y el silencio se volvió sepulcral.

Ambos se levantan rápido se pusieron espalda a espalda, miraron a su alrededor, se escucharon pasos que venían hacia ellos, cuando se escuchaban más y más fuertes se sintieron algo nerviosos.

Los pasos se dejaron de escuchar y el silencio se volvió apoderar del lugar.

Los corazones de los dos palpitaban a 100 por hora, hasta que…

BUU!- exclamo una voz desde arriba, ambos gritaron y dispararon hacia la nada. Se tranquilizaron y vieron que era Otto quien los había asustado y no paraba de reír.

Otto- exclamaron furiosos los jóvenes.

El chico de fuego no podía parar de reír sobre su tabla- debieron versus caras- decía entre risas.

IDIOTA- exclamo Jack histérico

Quieres matarnos por segunda vez – inquirió también enojada ella.

´Pues si se puede si- expreso cínicamente el chico, al escucharlo ella se enfurecido y le lanzo una de las bombas de Tink- Pedazo de… si serás un inmaduro… idiota…-empezando a decirle de todo al chico.

El esquivando todo lo que le estaba lanzando- Hay que boquita y con eso besas a….- pero antes de que acabara algo grande lo empujo de su tabla.

Pitch- dijeron los dos sorprendidos, rápidamente se acercaron y lo ayudaron, bueno lo ayudo Yaretzi.

¿Que paso?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-empezando a preguntarle.

Eso te iba preguntar- respondiéndole mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Vidia nos dijo que había problemas aquí en el sur- le respondió Jack viendo que no estaba solo, de la misma dirección Norte y Eva salieron algo lastimados.

Hay mi cabeza- agarrándose la cabeza Otto, se levantó también con dificultad y llamo a su tabla y se subió en ella- Norte, Eva- exclamo sorprendido- TU- señalo a Pitch muy enojado.

Después te quejas de lo que sea- le indico serio desenvaino su guadaña a unos centímetros del chico, el solo trago saliva.

Jejeje, claro- le dijo nerviosamente alejándose del arma.

Norte y Eve vieron a los tres chicos y se alegraron de verlos.

Al parecer recibieron el mensaje- Norte se sentía cansado clavo la espada recargándose en ella. Eva con dificultad se podía parar se empezó a tambalearse. Los dos chicos corrieron a hacia los dos.

Dime que es lo que se están enfrentando- le pregunto algo nerviosa.

Es un Trawl- respondiéndole algo cansado.

Que!-exclamo Otto

Tenemos que salir de aquí- indico ella hacia los demás.

No podemos- dijo Norte mirándolo preocupado.

Dime una razón por la cual no….

Alec estaba peleando con esa cosa- exclamo Eve preocupada. Ella al escuchar que su amigo estaba peleando con esa cosa se enfurecido. Agarro la guadaña de Pitch y corrió hacia donde habían salido los demás.

Espera- dijo Pitch siguiéndola, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en los arbustos volvió a salir volando pero con la chica y el chico.

Alec- exclamo Norte y Eve intentando llegar hacia el chico.

Se encuentran bien- pregunto Norte viendo a su hijo algo herido.

Creo que si- respondió con dificultad.

Si querías salir de aquí ya podemos- le dijo Norte a la chica que estaba algo mareada.

Pues ahora si no podemos

¿?-se preguntó Norte.

Ehh digamos que al parecer Sandy esa peleando con la cosa- respondiéndole al señor.

Tenemos que ayudarlo- sin dudarlo Jack corrió hacia el rastro que habían dejado los tres.

Jack, espera- intento Norte seguirlo pero ya no tenía fuerzas.- Otto, Yaretzi- y los dos asintieron y siguieron a Jack.

Pero sin antes pedirle una espada a Norte.

Al llegar Jack comprobó lo que dijo Yaretzi este Sandy estaba peleando contra esa cosa, se estremeció al ver cómo era esa cosa, parecía un humano pero la piel era gris, no tenía brazos y nada de ropa, pero lo que estremeció era la sonrisa que daba parecía cualquier sonrisa que le dabas a alguien pero el sentía algo de miedo.

Jack- exclamo Otto empujándolo del ataque del monstruo.

Sandy- grito Yaretzi también empujándolo del ataque de la cosa rara.

Jack no podía dejar de sentir miedo de aquella criatura al escuchar de nuevo aquella risa que habían escuchado antes, se estremeció no podía moverse, al ver Otto como estaba su compañero intento hacerlo reaccionar, lo sacudió para ver si reaccionara pero antes de que pudiera entrar en razón el monstruo se movió rápido quedando atrás de los dos.

Otto atrás de ti- exclamo Yaretzi al ver que el monstruo estaba atrás de ellos apunto de escupir algo, agarro su tabla y se cubrió a él y Jack que todavía estaba en shock, el líquido verde que escupió empezó a correr, lo lanzo hacia el pero de un patada la rompió.

Yaretzi y Sandy se pararon en frente de los dos.

Se encuentran bien- pregunto Yatzi.

De cierta manera-le respondió señalando a su compañero.

Sandy necesito que te quedes con Jack, Otto y yo nos encargaremos-indico ella mirando al chico de fuego, el asintió cargo a Jack con un poco de arena y se para a lado de él, y Otto de la chica con unas bolas de fuego en la mano.

Crees que lo logremos- dijo empezando a sudar, sabiendo que no podrían contra él.

No lo sé- le respondió tragando saliva.- pero no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.- envaino las dos espadas y miro a la cosa que estaba sonriendo sádicamente mirándolos como comida.

El monstruo desapareció de la vista de los cuatro, miraron a todas partes pero no había rastro de monstruo, todo quedo en silencio, Sandy con látigos en las manos intentaba hacer que Jack reaccionara, intento hacer que se durmiera pero sentía un miedo que ni siquiera Pitch podía hacer.

Yatzi se colocó atrás de Sandy y Jack y Otto enfrente para cubrir campo, se volvió a oír la gran risa del Trawl. Jack se estremeció su respiración empezó a dificultarse. Sandy trato de tranquilizarlo igual Yatzi, en ese momento detrás de los dos se encontraba la criatura antes de que pudiera reaccionar Otto, la criatura lanzo una patada golpeando a Yaretzi pero por suerte Sandy levanto algo de arena, haciendo que es golpe no fuera tan fuerte lanzándola hacia el interior del bosque, después la cosa se dirigió a Sandy que se encontraba a unos pasos e hizo lo mismo que le hizo a la chica pero por suerte llego Alec y Pitch a su rescate.

Déjalo- exclamo enfurecido con su arma que tenía era un Kanabo o también conocido como espada del Ogro que como dice el nombre solo lo podía cargarla alguien de gran fuerza, y Alec era una persona con algo de fuerza gracias a la magia que había aprendido de Norte, intercepto el ataque provocando que retrocediera la cosa.

Alec- exclamo feliz Otto parándose a lado de su amigo.

Donde esta Yaretzi?- pregunto Pitch envainando su Guadaña, viendo que no se encontraba la chica.

Dio un lindo paseo hacia el bosque- respondió algo serio pero a la vez cómico.- Estas seguro que puedes cargar esa cosa?- pregunto preocupado ya que todavía estaba algo herido y cansado, pero a Alec no le importó solo le importaba acabar con la cosa que no paraba de sonreír, y con otro hechizo volvió ligeros sus pies para así lograr la velocidad que tenía la criatura y se lanzó a tacar al monstruo desapareciendo los dos.

Otto vio que las heridas de Pitch habían desaparecido por completo y él estaba tranquilo felizmente sonriendo y mirando a Jack que se encontraba en estado de Shock, así que decidió desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara. Se acercó a Jack y le susurro en el oído que lo despertó del shock pero no dejaba de mirar furioso a Otto.

Le estabas dando fuerzas a Pitch-indico mirando con frialdad al hombre. Y este le devolvió la misma mirada.

Ahh-grito Alec, de dolor ya que la criatura le dio una de sus patadas y este salió disparado hacia ellos, Yatzi vio que lo golpeo y corrió para que este no se golpeara con un árbol quedando más herida.

Alec- exclamaron todos al ver al chico encima de la chica.

Te encuentras bien- pregunto Otto levantándolo con cuidado.

Atrás de ti- exclamo advirtiéndoles que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Yatzi se levantó rápido intentando clavar un ataque pero solo logro que lo esquivara, unos metros y que volviera a sonreir, en un momento se apagó su sonrisa.

Qué demonios- indago ella- jamás pensé verlo sin su sonrisa- irguió una ceja.

Y no te acostumbres- hablo la criatura dejando a todos sorprendidos con una voz algo profunda y tenebrosa, miro directamente al chico y le sonrió- Felicidades eres mi primera presa que es difícil de atrapar y la primera en darme un gran golpe- dijo mientras le caía sangre de la cabeza.

El placer es todo mío- le respondió dándole un sonrisa vencedora.

Pero eso no significa que me derrotaste- exclamo dando un gran grito, que hizo temblar a la tierra.

Basta- exclamo una voz algo familiar desde la oscuridad, Pitch se afligió a su arma con todas sus fuerzas muy molesto al igual Yaretzi. De las sombras salió Xoch con un niño de la aldea que fue atacada a lado aterrorizado.

Si mi amo- se inclinó un poco, Xoch camino hacia el monstruo. Miro a hacia ellos con sus penetrantes ojos rojos y sonrió.

Al parecer les llego mi oferta- dijo sonriente- y la aceptaron- dijo mirando al pobre niño, paso su mano siniestra por el cuello del niño que estaba algo asustado que empezó a llorar.

SUELTALA-grito furiosa Yaretzi y se abalanzo atacarlo.

Tranquila-exclamo Pitch deteniéndola en el último momento. Llena de furia lo miro. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Que quieres?- indago furiosa.

Tu deberías saberlo- respondió cínicamente, pasando una de sus largas uñas por el cuello del niño.-

Ajudar- decía entre lágrimas el niño. Eso fue lo único que se pudo entender todos al pobre niño. Jack agarro su personal y lanzo unos pilares de hielo hacia Xoch pero antes de que llegaran Pitch lanzo arena para defenderlo.

Jack se dirigió a él con furia- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Mira- le señalo debajo de los tres, debajo había una extraña sombra de una mujer.

Ohh así que te diste cuenta- le dijo infantilmente- que malo creí que me podría divertir- dio chasquido y de las sombra salió Persephone amarrada con púas inconscientemente.

Persephone- exclamo preocupada Yatzi, intento correr hacia ella pero Otto y Sandy la detuvieron.-Suéltenme

Persephone escucho que la llamaban y se despertó-¿Dónde estoy?-viendo a su alrededor cuando vio a sus compañeros se alegró pero luego su mirada cambio a preocupada.- Yaretzi- grito ella intentando advertirle algo pero Xoch puso su mano sobre la boca.

Basta- dijo este, miro al cielo y vio que de la luna venia una mariposa.-Hump- susurro cargo, extendió sus alas y se lo llevo. Sandy y Jack emprendieron el vuelo siguiéndolo. Antes de que pudieron llegar hacia el lanzo al niño Jack rápidamente lo atrapo.

La mariposa se percató de Xoch empezó a volar más rápido, intentando llegar Norte, Xoch se dio cuenta empezó a lanzar ráfagas negras hacia la pobre mariposa, ella no las logro esquivar rompiéndola una de sus alas, dio vueltas en el aire cayendo inconscientemente Xoch estaba a unos metros de atraparlo pero Sandy logro alcanzarlo y atrapar a la mariposa.

En Tierra Yatzi intentaba llegar a Persephone pero no la dejaba el Trawl, cada intentaba dejaba más lastimada.

Ya detente- le decía Otto desesperado.

No lo hare- vocifero ella.

Otto intentaba hacer que entrara en razón la chica pero no funcionaba, Alec intentaba tranquilizar al pobre niño, y Pitch intentaba darle un golpe al monstruo. Persephone solo podía ver como la chica intentaba salvarla le provocaba un gran dolor.

Xoch descendió algo enojado por no poder atrapar a la mariposa-que mal- dijo intentó esconder su enojo.- eres más rápido de lo que pensé.

Sandy descendió con la mariposa en las manos-gracias- le agradeciéndole haciendo una reverencia por el cumplido.

Bueno es hora de irnos- viendo que estaba a punto de amanecer. Junto algo de sombras envolviéndose en ellas junto a Persephone.

Yatzi sentía que se le partía el corazón de nuevo, corrió hasta ella. Xoch mando a Trawl para hacer que retrocediera, pero Pitch lo ataco partiéndolo a la mitad y agarro a la chica para detenerla reteniendo la.

Déjame-dijo intentado se soltarse.

Yaretzi no te preocupes- exclamo Persy desde las sombras- yo estaré bien, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo- sonando el eco de la chica en el bosque.

Eso es un hecho- sonando la voz de Xoch en el monstruo- pero primero tendrás que resolver este acertijo: En todos lados estoy, siempre me necesitan doy vida y muerte a la vez, y fui algo de ti que alguna vez te perdí - terminando de decir el sol salió dándole un nuevo día.

**Este ha sido el capitulo más largo que he escrito además de que ha sido la primera batalla o eso creo que he descrito así que por favor díganme si lo hice bien o lo que puedo mejorar por favor :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**No me pertenece Rise of the Guardians le pertenece a DreamWorks y William Joyce**

**Capítulo 12: Dulce o Truco: parte 1**

Helen después de que no pudo ir con los guardianes se quedó con María, la intentaba animarla ya que se sentía triste no solo eso se sintió inútil por lo del pasillo y también por el hechizo de Alec, no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer eso ni siquiera Ombric que había conocido después de convertirse en guardián, que era uno de los mejores magos que conocía lograra hacer ese hechizo, ahora entendía porque Jack lo odiaba, podía hacer cosas que podrían dañar o matar a alguien.

Vamos no estés así-decía María intentando animarla- ve el lado positivo- al escucharlo Helen la miro curiosa.

Y que podría tener de bueno-indago ella seria.

Al menos podrás abrazar a padre sin lastimarlo- respondió dándole un sonrisa, Helen no lo había pensado así.

Tienes razón-dijo alegre- no lo había pensado, tal vez no se tan ignorante.

Ignorante? El?-preguntaba María empezando a sentir algo indignada por cómo le dijo a su hijo.- Perdón pero Alec no es ignorante solo algo soberbio pero jamás eso. Tal vez sea un sacaron, algo serie, algo patán, un cínico pero jamás ignorante- empezando a reclamar a Helen. Al ver el rostro dela chica asombrada se sonrojo.

Lo que quería decir es que el pude aparentar mucha cosas pero el suele ser algo compasivo con las personas y otras veces solo quieres hacerlos enojar o ver sus propios errores, para que se den cuenta de que con lo un gesto pueden dañar a una persona- decía María humildemente mostrando una sonrisa tímida como si le hubiera recordado algo.

Helen se sorprendió tenía razón tal vez no llevaba mucho tiempo que lo conocía pero tenía razón no solo las palabras lastimaban sino también tu forma de ser con alguien podía lastimar a quien más quieres, miro muy cuidadosamente a María parecía que Alec le había enseñado algo.

El me enseño eso-señalo ella ante de que hablara la chica.- si no hubiera sido por su llegada tal vez ya no estaría aquí- dijo dándose un vuelta dirigiéndose a un pasillo lleno de libros.

Hay mi espalda- exclamo alguien desde abajo se asomó y vieron que habían llegado todos incluso personas que ni siquiera estaban con ellos. Corrió rápido al igual unos cuantos Yetis ayudarlo ya que algunos estaba muy heridos.

Jack- exclamo al ver a su amor ahí, el al ver que venía abrió su brazos para recibirla en abrazo.

Te encuentras bien, como es que…

Tal vez ya no esté en esa isla pero todavía tengo amigos ahí-exclamo en voz alta.

Ya te escuche- dijo Yaretzi culpablemente.

Norte, mis pequeños-dijo María ya abajo, abrazo a su esposo y a sus hijos.

María duele- dijo Norte adolorido.

Lo siento- retrocedió un poco- que paso?

Liker, Trawl y Xochitonal eso paso- exclamo Alec.

María se llevó las manos a la boca- y nadie recibió de ese líquido ¿verdad?- empezó a revisar uno por uno.

Mamá- reclamo Alec- nadie recibió de ese líquido. Eso la alivio un poco, pero vio a su pequeño que estaba más herido que los demás. Pero no grito ni nada por primera vez, les pidió a unos Yetis que trajeran vendas.

Empezaron a curarlos con excepción de Jack, Sandy, Otto y Pitch. Pero como es de costumbre nadie quería a Pitch, lo miraban con desprecio sin no hubiera sido por Helen tal vez tendrían que empezar construir de nuevo la Fabrica.

Yaretzi daba unos cuantos suspiros cada vez que se mandaban miradas asesinas.

Listo- dijo María cuando acabo de currar a Norte, del abrigo de Norte salió la Mariposa que había salvado Sandy- y esta pequeña- señalo ella- Manny les mando algo.

Eso parece- aseguro el poniéndose su abrigo. Camino junto con la mariposa hasta su despacho.

Otra vez se enserado en su despacho- indago Alec.

Jeje- se rieron un poco María y Eve.

A propósito- interrumpió Yaretzi- como es que ustedes dos llegaron ahí- dirigiéndose a Sandy y Otto, ambos se miraron nerviosos.

Otra vez te escapaste de Huit verdad?- inquirió Eve mirándolo persuasiva.

Lo admito si me escape y ¿que?-exclamo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabes cómo te va a ir de nuevo- le indico Jack.

Pero esta vez no estaba en Hawái estaba con Sandy ayudándolo como siempre verdad- lo miro y el asintió.

Así que por Sandy llegaste ahí – volvió a preguntar Yaretzi. Y ambos asintieron.

Bueno si me disculpan- empezó a caminar Otto por el taller. Los Yetis le taparon el paso. Pero él se ingenió para pasar por los Yetis.

A dónde va?- pregunto Helen.

Hacer una nueva tabla- respondió Eve.

Y la suya?

La perdió al salvar a Jack- respondió Alec mirándolo desafiante, y este se la dé volvió.

LISTO!- exclamo felizmente saliendo del taller volando por todas partes, mientras que sus amigos se les quedaron viendo y dieron un pequeño suspiro, pero Alec al dar un suspiro se lastimo un poco mas, asi que Sandy lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo a su cuarto.

SERA MEJOR QUE TE RECUPERES RAPIDO- le gritaba Otto burlándose de el- Si no quieres perderte el Halloween – lo último lo dijo melodiosamente.

CALLATE- grito enojada Yaretzi, del enojo empezó a volar, Otto empezó a volar más rápido por el sitio para que no lo alcanzara.

¿Puede volar?- pregunto sorprendida.

Si- aseguro nervioso Pitch- pero por…

Antes de que acabara de decir Yaretzi empezó a caer, Pitch junto un poco de arena y la detuvo-por poco tiempo- término dando un suspiro.

Jeje Perdón- dijo ella avergonzada. Pitch se llevó su mano a la cara.

Vamos chicos, este será la última vez que podremos pedir dulces- imploraba Jamie a sus amigos. Todos se miraron lo pensaron por un momento.

Está bien- aseguró Pippa alegremente y los demás la siguieron.

Por qué no, será divertido- dijo Claude empujando su hermano.

Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana para discutir de que nos disfrazaremos?- pregunto Caleb- en el parque

Si- dijeron todos unidos, se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus casas.

Oh no es muy tarde- dijo Jamie mirando que la luna estaba a todo esplendor, empezó a correr más rápido, recordó dela leyenda que estaba de un hombre alto que secuestraba niños se sentía algo inquietante. Al llegar a su casa Abhy su perrita lo recibió- Shh no queremos que se despierten- la silencio.

De que se enteren quien- dijo Rose en la oscuridad espantando a Jamie.

Rose- exclamo susurrante – Ya deberías estar dormida

Eso te iba a preguntar-indago.-Se supone que Yatzi te advirtió no?, sobre aquel blanquito- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Jamie no respondió, y se subió a su cuarto, pero se detuvo unas cuantas escaleras recordando que Diego estaba todavía dormido en su cama.

El ya no está en tu cama- exclamo otra vez – está en el techo viendo a la Luna.

Quizo asegurarse el mismo y entro a su cuarto y era verdad el ya no se encontraba, se quedó pensante un minuto pero sentía mucho sueño así que no le tomo mucha importancia y se quedó dormido.

En el techo se encontraba ciertamente Diego junto con un hombre moreno de ojos café y uno lo tenía mitad azul un azul que nunca se había visto mirando la Luna.

Hijo, deberías empezar a dormir en la noche y no en el día – le dijo acariciándole la cabeza al joven.

Lo sé- dijo tristemente- pero…

Lo sé, se avecinan tiempos difíciles- dio un suspiro el hombre- pero no tienes que tener miedo, tienes que tener esperanza en que todo estará bien.- dijo animando a su hijo.

Bueno- se levantó del techo- será mejor que entremos si quieres disfrutar una última noche de Halloween- dicho esto su hijo se levantó y entro a la casa. El poco antes de entrar observo el cielo dando un sonrisa- buenas noches Zar, Sanderson.

Ya a la mañana siguiente todos estaban de aquí y haya, de un lado a otro, preparándose para Halloween, tanto Halloween town como Burguess, Alec intentaba estar quieto pero no podía estaba intentando escapar de la Fabrica pero no podía por lo Yetis y por las heridas que tenía y la que todavía no se curaba, pero eso no le iba a impedir salir y ver a su amigo en su primera presentación al Halloween, lograría escapar de alguna forma.

Mientras que Norte se mantenía en alerta, el mensaje que recibió de Manny era algo alarmante, no podían dejar que ocurriera otra Edad de Oscuridad eso no podía pasar, no otra vez. Le pidió a Eva su hija que le ayudara a vigilar que las luces no desaparecieran.

Otto, Aki, Yaretzi y Jack estaban al pendiente también, Otto y Aki les contaron a Niord y Huit lo sucedido, ellos también cooperaron en vigilar enviando guardias ambos a los países que caían en la noche por su parte Manny también se mantenía al pendiente con el globo que tenía en su casa. Yatzi le pidió a Vidia el hada que se encontraba en Burguess que le contara todo lo que paso incluido lo de Persy. Bunny al escucharlo se sentía feliz pero a su vez preocupado por la seguridad de ella. Yatzi todavía no podía regresar a la isla se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y también necesitaba ver a Seraphine ya había desobedecido sus deseos a unas cuantas veces y le habían costado algo, tenía que ir a verla pero no podía ella todavía no sabía que Persephone había sido secuestrada y tampoco lo del ataque de su padre o tal vez solo aparentaba no saberlo pero de algo si estaba seguro el castigo iba a ser muy severo.

Otto, Huit ustedes se encargaran del sur- ordeno Norte viendo el globo y ellos asintieron.

-Niord, Aki ustedes de Asia y parte de Europa- asintieron

-Jack, Bunny- ustedes lo que resta del norte y Oceanía- Norte después desvío la mirada a Yatzi que estaba su mente en otra parte.

Yatzi- exclamo serio.

Si…?- aterrizando a la tierra

Tú me ayudaras a que Alec no se meta en problemas-agrego Norte suspirando- eres a la única que escucha.

Ella asintió confundida- Y ustedes que harán?

Nosotros vigilaremos, Yo avisare a los demás desde aquí si algo ocurre y así los demás le dirán a ellos en que parte - señalando el globo- Tooth se encuentra en su palacio en Asia, Sandy con su arena nos puede avisar desde el sur, Europa y África.

Ya veo pero Pitch y Helen?- indago curiosa al no ver a padre e hija

Están vigilando parte de Europa- respondió viendo el globo.

Jack se quedó en shock al igual lo demás por unos minutos, y salieron hacia sus rumbos.

En serio?- pregunto Jack inquieto.

Norte solo pudo asentir, y volver a mirar al globo con gran atención.

Jack hizo unos gestos para después salir con Bunny. Yatzi al ver que se fueron se acercó a Norte a hacerle la misma pregunta.

Helen me dijo que no digiera nada pero se me salió- dijo burlona mente.

Mentiroso sé que te lo pidió Pitch y el por orgullo no quería que nadie se enterara ¿verdad?- pregunto ella cantando.

Lo conoces muy bien- dijo asombrado – pareces su hija.

Yatzi se sonrojo un poco y sonrió felizmente. – Entonces donde se encuentra ese rebelde sin causa- Norte le señalo un piso arriba, subió con la ayuda de Phil y justamente se encontraban unos Yetis custodiando las puertas, se acercó y entro, como de costumbre estaba amarrado a la cama.

Esto ya es un habito cierto- dándole una sonrisa al chico, el solo la miro serio.

Podrías dejar tus bromitas y sacarme de aquí- decía intentado zafarse de los cinturones de fuerza, la joven miro los cinturones miro en su bolsa y saco un cuchillo, empezando a cortar los cinturones- Gracias- se levantó algo débil ella lo sujeto por un hombro pero este gimió de dolor así que lo acostó en la cama- Estoy bien- volviendo a intentar levantase.

No- lo detuvo – todavía no te sientes bien, y tu herida de la espalda está empeorando- observando la espalda del chico que estaba sangrando.- Escucha si quieres ir con Zión me dejaras ponerte vendas y de la pomada- inquirió mirándolo a los ojos, Alec lo medito por un momento y asintió nervioso.

Yaretzi saco algunas vendas y una pomada diferente, Alec se sintió incomodo empezó a retroceder- si quieres ir con el me dejaras ponerte la pomada- le dijo preocupada, le quito la camisa dejando ver moretones negros en el pecho del chico y atrás la larga cicatriz sangrando, le extendió la mano a la boca del chico- si duele mucho muerde mi mano- señalándole la mano- listo- y el asintió modio ligeramente la mano, mientras en la otra ella se colocó tantito ungüento, empezó a recorrer la espalda del chico, Alec al sentir la pomada en la espalda mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano de la chico dejando escapar un gemido de dolor, sentía como si mil espadas lo estuvieran apuñalando recién salidas del fuego.

La chica resistió el dolor solo le importaba que él se encontrara bien. Cuando finalizo agarro las vendas y con solo una mano lo rodeo con ellas- Listo- dijo gentilmente- Alec me podrías regresar mi mano – en la soltó, en el momento que dejo la mano la abrazo fuertemente empezando a llorar- Lo se tampoco a mí me agrada esto- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta, paso unos minutos. Se puso su ropa unos pantalones cafés y una blusa blanca y arriba un suéter azul petróleo y botas. Agarro un globo de nieve.

Espera- deteniéndolo antes de que lanzara el globo, la miro confundido- espera uno momento- señalando con la mirada la puerta, el también miro la puerta y del otro lado de la puerta había una sombra familiar, el asintió se acostó de nuevo en la cama y ella se sentó en la ventana.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Norte, había escuchado los gemidos de Alec, se preocupó así que subió a ver qué pasaba- Chicos se encuentra todo bien- decía tocando la puerta.

Todo se encuentra bien- aseguro Yatzi dándole confianza a el.

Si necesitan algo estaré abajo- exclamo alejándose.

Inmediatamente Alec se levantó recogiendo la bola de nieve, Yaretzi lo detuvo de nuevo- Ahora que- le susurro con fuerza.- Ya se fue, puedo irme.

No- arrebatándole el globo de la mano.

Hey, devuélveme el globo- intentado quitárselo a ella.

No- esquivándolo- escúchame, necesitas valorar más los intentos de Norte.

Intentarlo lo he intentado, pero él se olvida de mi- reprocho Alec.

Yo también lo estaría si tuviera que fabricar juguetes para un billón de niños-respondió ella tranquilamente- debes ayudarlo, comprenderlo, verlo como tu papá.

Alec lo último que dijo su amiga lo molesto un poco- el nunca será mi padre- le susurro furioso- mi verdadero padre, me quería, nunca se olvidaba de mi- empezó a subir la voz.

Idiota, cállate- tapando la boca del chico, dio un suspiro- lo sé también fue mi padre, pero el…

El solo intenta reemplazarme por el- le dijo quitándole su mano de su boca, le quito la bola de la mano lo agito dejando abrir un túnel- y odio eso ser un reemplazó de algo que se fue hace mucho tiempo- le dijo entrando al portal.

Ella se quedó en shock por un momento-"_Tenías que ser tan honesto"_- pensó ella acostándose en la cama, se quedó viendo al techo por unos segundos, se levantó saco de su bolsita un pequeño muñeco, coloco un poco de sangre que todavía tenía ella en su mano, dijo unas palabras y el muñeco se convirtió en el chico.

Listo con esto no sospecharan- decía tranquilamente mirando al muñeco, este abrió los ojos.

Otra vez soy el- replico el muñeco viéndose por el espejo.

A mí no me mires que el siempre termina escapando-exclamo en su defensa, se alejó del muñeco, sentándose en la ventana que estaba cerca de nuevo.

¿Y qué hago?

Lo de siempre, solo acuéstate y amárrate con esos cinturones

Con los que están rotas?- inquirió, ella se sonrojo agarro los cinturones y de un santiame los reparo.

Listo, ahora solo amárrate en ellas y duerme- le dijo sonrientemente, el obedeció se a costo, amarro y se durmió – si viene Norte o María solo actúa como el si- susurrándole en el oído, el asintió y siguió durmiendo, se alejó de el para mirar el cuarto de Alec, era grande, llego de juguetes que le fascinaban, se detuvo al ver una pequeña piedra con forma de una cabeza de lobo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa recordando cosas, graciosas, siguió viendo los estantes se detuvo al ver un osito de peluche.

En serio todavía te tiene Sr. Bear- riéndose al ver al pequeño oso que no tenía un ojo y la mitad de una oreja mordida, lo olio y casi se desmaya- te deberían de lavar, cuanto tiempo no te bañan 50 años- dejando el oso en su lugar- y se queja que yo tengo a Shadow- susurro sentándose al final de la ventana, observaba el hermoso paisaje blanco, le formulaba una gran tristeza, ella deseaba poder tocar la nieve, la blanca y basta tierra de nieve poder caminar en ella sin que su piel se congelara inmediatamente. Dio un suspiro despejando ese triste pensamiento. Cerró los ojos quedándose dormida.

Jamie y Sophie salieron para reunirse con sus amigos y escoger el disfraz que se iban a poner para mañana que era el día de Halloween Jamie estaba muy emocionado al igual que Sophie, no podía ocultar su emoción se la paso sonriendo todo el trayecto hasta el parque.

Jamie te sientes bien- pregunto preocupada Pippa al ver que el chico no dejaba de sonreír de una forma misteriosa.

Qué? Estoy bien- aseguro sin dejar de sonreír.

Este seguro- inquirió Caleb- estas seguro no has dejado de sonreír.

Jamie se sonrojo al saber que todavía estaba sonriendo, agacho la cabeza respiro hondo intentando relajarse, pero no podía de tanta emoción.

Al menos nos podrías decir porque esta tan feliz- pregunto intrigado Claude.

No puedo es un secreto, pero lo podrán ver mañana- aseguro Jamie muy feliz.

Y Bien ya saben de qué se van a disfrazar mañana-pregunto Sophie muy curiosa.

Todos se miraron- si Jamie no nos dice porque está feliz no lo diremos- exclamo Monty, ajustándose sus lentes, Sophie inflo sus mejillas de reproche.

Jamie diles por que estas feliz- decía agitando el suéter de su hermano

Chicos- dijo el pobre chico deteniendo a su pequeña hermanita unos centímetros- eso no es justo, Sophie déjame de golpearme, chicos ya díganle que van hacer sus disfraces- Sophie empezó a morder la mano de Jamie- ¡Sophie!

No si no nos dices que estabas tan feliz- decía Pippa riéndose por la escena que estaba haciendo Sophie.

Jamie frunció una ceja, asintió que no Pippa solo se encogió de hombros al igual que los demás, Jamie sintió que su hermana ya la había dejado de morder bajo la mirada y vio que ella ya no estaba- Sophie, chicos vieron adonde se fue Soph- pregunto muy preocupado por no ver a su hermanita, al igual que los demás.

Todos empezaron a buscarla por el parque- Sophie donde estas- exclamaban todos.

Como puede ser tan rápida- indago Monty miraba a Jamie.

Y eso que no le he dado ningún dulce – aseguro el tímido.

Tal vez se fue al lago-propuso La Peque, todos se dirigieron al lago, Jamie su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez por alguna extraña razón presintió que algo le había pasado.

Al llegar al lago justamente en la orilla se encontraba ella hablando con alguien.

Sophie- exclamaron aliviados, Jamie corrió hacia ella algo enojado.- Sophie cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso- decía furioso el chico, abrazando a su hermana.

Sophie no se inmuto ni nada solo se quedó ahí sin decir nada hasta que su hermano la dejo de abrazar- pero no hice nada malo solo estoy con ella- dijo señalando a lado de ella que no había nada.

Jamie miro hacia donde ella señalo sin lograr ver nada- pero no hay nada ahí.

Sophie frunció el ceño- claro que hay alguien ahí- persistió la pequeña, Jamie miro a los demás.

Sophie- tomo aire el joven- no haya nada.

Pero si había algo más bien alguien que está llorando- en el instante que la pequeña termino su frase un gran viento soplo detrás del él. Parecía triste, como había dicho su hermanita estaba llorando alguien.

Jamie no pudo ver nada pero sentía a alguien que estaba ahí y que ahora se había ido.

Jamie- sonó la voz de Jack entre los árboles, el miro hacia otra parte como si alguien hubiera pasado, susurro algo que no logro escuchar el chico, para después llegar con su amigo y los demás.

Hey espera- se escuchó la voz de conejo también entre los árboles.

Vamos lento- dijo burlescamente a Conejo.

Lento tu…- Conejo iba decir algo que no debían escuchar los demás, si no hubiera sido por Sophie que corrió a abrazarlo habría cometido un gran error.- Soph- se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Caleb al ver a los dos juntos- es extraño verlos juntos.

Los dos guardianes se miraron, no podían decirles que estaban en peligro ni que Pitch era ahora un guardián, causaría un caos total. Los chicos también se miraron sorprendidos, Pippa sospechaba algo.

Está pasando algo- indago curiosa, Jack y Bunny se volvieron a mirar nerviosos.

Por qué tendría que pasar algo para poder verlos- Bunny intento sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Si, ellos tienen razón-Soph defendió lo que dijo el.-Jack, Jamie fue grosero con tu amiga-acusando a su hermano con el guardián, Jack se sorprendió un poco.

Espera puedes verla- Jack estaba feliz. Soph asintió, Conejo se sentía también feliz.

Jack dio un suspiro y miro a Jamie algo triste- al parecer puede ver a mi compañera.

Compañera- preguntaron todos curiosos, se acercaron todos.

Si, al espíritu del Otoño- confirmo conejo sin dejar de sonreír, todos se sorprendieron, ellos nunca habían escuchado sobre él o ella.

Y como era- pregunto muy emocionada La peque, acercándose a conejo con una gran ilusión.

Ella es, una chica, de ojos cafés al igual su cabello y lleva un kimono con dibujos extraños- respondió alegremente.

Y ella también es un guardián- Soph miro a conejo para ver lo que podría responderle, él no sabía que responderle, ella no tenía un centro o tal vez si pero era algo difícil de saberlo,el solo dijo que no. La pequeña se sentía algo triste.

Pero no estés triste, Soph- Jack acaricio en la cabeza de la pequeña para consolarla.

Y bien ya me van a decir de que se van disfrazar- volvió a preguntarla pequeña que cambio rápido de conversación.

Que rápido se recuperó- pensó Jack algo sorprendido.

Los chicos volvieron a cerrar la boca, haciendo que se enojara Soph. Conejo y Jack solo podían reírse ante la situación algo graciosa.

**Los ultimo me recorde mucho a mi sobrina siempre cambia de tema muy rapido**


End file.
